Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE
Summary: Sadie Rollins grew up in less than perfect life, moving away from Atlanta when she was just a little girl. Now, since the world has seemed to come to an end, she followed the radio signals back 'home'. 'Cept she didn't anticipate running into him again.
1. So It Begins

" _Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, damn."_

She hid a couple yards away under a log as she watched a handful of walkers take down a couple that she had been traveling with for quite some time. She covered her mouth with her hands as she heard the woman scream as the walkers tore her flesh from her body. The gentleman's body was already in two. The sun had just barely risen.

When the walkers had their fill, they continued on, groaning and gurgling as they headed up a hill. After waiting until they were gone; she wiped some dirt from her face into her auburn hair, and hurried over, packing all the necessary things in her backpack; shoving what food, water, and weapons they previous three had.

" _Breathe, you've done this before, yeah you were nine, but you can do this."_

She comforted herself as she followed next to the long trail that led to the dirt road that they had come down a day previous. She stopped, rubbing a small silver charm on her necklace before continuing down the dirt road.

The sun had finally risen to the high point in the sky, beating down on her small frame. She hummed an old song that use to be her favorite before the whole world went to shit.

Before the 'end of the world', she had worked in a firm in Savannah as an intern. She lived alone with a cat, but lived close enough to her ailing mother that was slowly dying of lung cancer. She always told her mother smoking was bad ever since she was little, but apparently, words never stuck. Luckily, her mother passed before everything went downhill.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From there she packed everything in her car, and headed to Atlanta, because that's where there was safety. The radio broadcasts lasted for about a week until everything went quiet, the power finally went down; she still had hope that Atlanta would still be safe.

Making it to paved interstate, she hopped into the crap pickup truck that she had been traveling in. Grabbing the keys, she started the engine and revved, barreling down the highway passing a sign labeled:

" ATLANTA: 10 MILES"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pulling onto a small side street outside the city, she grabbed her backpack, pistol, and hunting knife.

"_Yeehaw."_

She laughed to herself as she headed under an overpass and snuck into another alley. An occasional walker would cross her path, only to be taken out quietly at her discretion. She found a department building broken into and decided to scout out the area.

The offices were cleaned out except for the occasional walker, like outside. She rummaged around in search for more supplies. The day was still hot and her skinned burned as she suddenly heard a scuffle of feet in the hallway. Voices were hushed but heading her way. She dropped to the floor, crouching, her hand on her gun and knife in the other.

"WHOA!"

A young Asian guy with a red cap threw his hands up and froze.

"Shhhhhhhhh! - the fuck are you?" she whisper yelled across the room, her gun not moving from it being pointed at the guy's crotch.

No sooner had the Asian spoke; three others followed raising their weapons at her. Her eyes darted between the men: one was a black man, larger and seemed exasperated; the other seemed to be a sheriff- dressed in a uniform with a six shooter; followed by a disgruntled, dirty man with a crossbow fixed directly at her face.

"You mind tellin' your friend with the crossbow to lower his goddamned aim?" she spat, unwavering.

"THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"Shut it fool!"

"Honestly, you all need to quiet down," the sheriff spoke.

"Guys, she still has a gun to my friggin' crotch!" the Asian spoke again.

She smirked slightly.

The sheriff lowered his six shooter, "Now miss, if you don't mind lowering that away from my friend's nether region?"

"Shit sheriff, I don't even know you, now why would I...?"

"The name's Rick. Rick Grimes and I am...was the sheriff's deputy. Gentlemen?"

The rest of the men sighed and spoke.

"They call me T-Dog."

"Glenn, now could you please aim that gun somewhere else other than my privates please?"

"Shit this is pointless, we gotta find my brother!"

The angry, sleeveless man shrugged, looking at Rick.

"Now come on let's go!"

"Hold on!"

"No, we gotta find Merle now!"

"We can't just leave her, are you alone miss?"

She stood, a different look in her eye. She sheathed her hunting knife and pocketed her gun.

" Yes, I was traveling with a couple until we were taken over by a handful of walkers. I hid and got away, but I 'gotta truck a couple blocks away. You have shelter?"

" Yes," Rick nodded, " you lend us your car, and you can travel with us."

" Thanks very much Rick, much appreciated."

" Alright, enough small talk, can we go now, Jesus!"

She scoffed sending an annoyed look to the redneck as she walked past, leading them throughout the rooms she had raided and back down the stairways to the alley. A couple more walkers had probably heard the shouting, and invaded the alley. She took out two easily, the other three were disposed of by the asshole with the crossbow, but something about him made her wonder.

"... the fuck you starin' at, this ain't no zoo!"

She leered at the man as they continued to jog.

The group made it to the truck; Rick taking the driver's seat while the rest piled in the bed of the truck. She hopped in and rode shot gun.

"Miss, I never caught your name?"

" Sadie."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sadie, and sorry about that jack ass in the rearview, " Rick nodded towards the mirror, shrugging, " Daryl's not exactly the nicest thing round these parts."

" Oh believe me," she whispered under her breath out the window, " I had a feeling."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

well, there you have it folks! Just a small intro chapter. Hope it perked your interests, and if so, let this lady know by reviewing, and maybe I'll continue this story. ;)


	2. Rough Around The Edges

The ride to the quarry was surprisingly quiet. Sadie pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the glove compartment, and popped her feet out the window. It was a wave of relief to find other human beings, at least ones that did not want to gnaw a limb off. Rick would occasionally ask her a question here or there, bit didn't delve.

Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl sat in the bed of truck; T-Dog and Glenn chatting about lord knows what while Daryl kept to himself, examining his crossbow like it was a part of him. Sadie continued to analyze the men, seeing she would have to deal with them on a daily basis.

The city grew smaller as suburbia grew alongside them. A couple cars were scattered here and there, a looted convenient store, and an empty gas station. Sadie spoke.

" So there sheriff, how'd you come by this lot?" she rotated in place, turning to face him.

Rick smiled and chuckled to himself, " It's a long story."

"Well," she prodded, "do we have the time?"

"We're almost to camp."

"Okay, at LEAST give me the Reader's Digest version, I need some sort of conversation or my heads gonna explode."

Rick laughed again, " Alright, before 'this' happened" he raised his hands from the wheel briefly to emphasize quotation marks, " I was on the job one day and was shot, woke up in the hospital who knows how much later and this was the world."

"Ah, sounds exciting." she sighed.

" Of course not," he spoke, " but thankfully I found this merry band of people, Glenn back there saved my life a couple days ago, and I was reunited with my wife and son so I'm happy as I can be." he smiled.

"That's amazing." Sadie nodded, "I wish I had something like that."

"We're here," Rick spoke, nodding forwards. Sadie looked up to see a handful of vehicles and a huge antique RV. She sighed.

"Come on," Rick smiled, "come and meet the group."

Sadie cracked a fake smile and threw thumbs up before opening the truck door and stepping out. A handful of people had gathered near the vehicles and RV as the group walked up the small incline. Glenn and T-Dog were welcomed with open arms while Daryl stomped off to wherever. Rick was tackled by a young kid and woman, whom she guessed was his son and wife. Sadie dragged her feet in the dirt and kept back at the truck.

"So you going to introduce us Rick?"

An older gentleman spoke up, motioning towards Sadie.

"Ah, right, thanks Dale."

He grabbed Sadie by the arms and brought her square on in front of the group.

"Everyone, this is Sadie. Now if you'd be so kind to welcome her into our group, it'd be much appreciated."

She smiled awkwardly as a blond woman came up and hugged her.

"Hi, I'm Amy. My sister Andrea and I have a spare tent if you'd like it."

Sadie breathed a relief, "Well thank you!" she smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the countless introductions and tour around camp, Sadie finally had time to set up her tent. The sun was starting it's decent down into the horizon, so she got straight to work. Choosing to be on the edge of camp may not have been the wisest but it was comfortable. Sadie still didn't know anyone and felt it was smart to keep a small space just for her.

As she was struggling with one steak in the ground, a small giggle was behind her. The two children known as Sophia & Carl laughed as Sadie landed on her behind, fighting with the mallet. Sadie turned, sticking her tongue out and smiling. Rick's wife Lori appeared behind them.

"Sophia, Carl, shouldn't you wash up?" she tsked, and the kids took off running.

Lori turned to Sadie, "A little help?"

"Yes please," Sadie laughed, "last time I had another pair of hands."

The women finished setting up her tent, Sadie wiping her brow- the Georgia air still warm.

"Well, the main reason I came over was to let you know that we have dinner."

"Thanks Lori, I'll be over shortly."

Lori smiled, walked back, closer to where the fires were starting to be lit for light and not just for food. Sadie grabbed her backpack, gun, and knife and entered her tent. It wasn't huge, enough for a place to sleep and to store everything.

Laying out her sleeping mat, she pulled out a sheet and lumpy pillow that she had since she left Savannah; she had had it since she was a little girl, and that was the only thing she kept from her past. She continued to pull a couple things out of her bag: a small photo album, a brush, and her flashlight. She listened closely as she heard a pair of voices walk by her tent.

"Do you think she knows...?"

"Knows what?"

"Look."

" Oooooh! The fact that her tent is right next to Dixon's?"

"Yeah."

" We'll let her know."

Sadie's stomach flipped.

" _Dixon. Daryl Dixon, oh holy shit!" _she screamed to herself.

" _It can't be him, can it?"_

She finished unpacking and headed to dinner, her stomach still flipping.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Hey Dale," Sadie spoke to the older gentlemen atop the RV.

" Yes dear?"

" You'd think it'd be alright I bathed down in the quarry?"

" At this time of night?"

" Well, conveniently, it's dark." she spoke, sticking her tongue out.

" I'd prefer if you brought someone..."

" I'll bring my knife, and a flashlight, and I have you lookin' out for me... no peaking though."

Dale blushed slightly and sighed, " I guess it's okay, just don't take too long."

As dinner settled in her stomach, she headed down with a different pair of clothes she had in her bag and a towel. Entering the water, she moaned quietly, embracing the cool feel of the water. She didn't recall the last time she had bathed and this was the closing thing of pleasure she had encountered.

While scrubbing and rinsing, she heard a couple rocks fall from the path down into the quarry and she instantly froze. There was no growling or gurgling so it being a walker was out of the question. Besides, they couldn't swim so she was safer in the water.

" Who the hell is it?" she whispered onto the beach as she sunk her body up to her neck underwater.

" ... who's askin'?" a gruff drawl spoke out with a small lantern.

" Me that's who."

" ...who's me?"

" Jesus Christ, Sadie, okay?"

"I don't know any Sadie."

" You the one called Daryl?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

" I'd appreciate it if you turned around so I can put my damn clothes on."

'Fine, don't get your panties in a twist."

He turned around with a huff. Sadie exited the water, drying herself off with a towel. An instant later, a zipper made its entrance in the silence. She froze.

" - the fuck you doin' there chief?" she panicked.

" Can't a man piss around here, god damn!"

Sadie rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Jesus, can you stop biting people's heads off for one minute?" she joked finishing dressing.

" No, why do you ask so many damn questions?"

Sadie walked, stepping directly in front of the man.

" Dunno, just callin' it how I see it, and right now you are the angriest man that needs to take it down a notch or so help you," she unsheathed her hunting knife, aiming directly between his legs, " you're gonna deal with me, got it?"

Daryl sighed, looking down at the woman for the first time. She wasn't bad on the eyes; his eyes roamed down her frame and back up again.

" Fine, just stay outta my way."

He turned on his heels.

" Fine, pussy bitch."

He turned back, staring.

" What did you just say to me?"

" I called you a . You have a problem with that?" Sadie shrugged her shoulders, lighting a cigarette.

His attitude changed as she lit the cigarette, eying it with hunger. She noticed and rolled her eyes.

" I said, gotta problem?"

He shook his head, " No, just makin' sure I was hearing correctly." His eyes stayed on cigarette.

" What you want one?" she motioned to the pack in her pocket.

" If you would be so kind," he mocked plastering a fake smile on his face.

She grabbed the pack, waving it in front of his face.

"Under a couple conditions there."

Daryl rolled his eyes, " Yeah, and what's that?"

" One, knock off the attitude, it's the end of the world and you need to lighten up. Two, be fuckin' nicer to me 'cause I might have to save your ass one day. And three, quit starin' at my tits."

He chuckled softly.

" Can you handle that?" she cocked her head to one side.

" I guess."

Sadie retrieved a cigarette from the pack and handed it over, lighting it as well. She paused a moment.

"So you heading back to camp or?"

" I'll be along."

Sadie turned, retrieving her belongings and headed back up the dirt road towards camp, chuckling to herself, checking behind her one more time.

" _Well you haven't changed a bit Daryl Dixon..."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

tadah! hope you enjoyed! lemme know by dropping a review, they make me happy. xoxo


	3. How It Was

Daryl inhaled the cigarette slowly, taking in the amazing taste that he hadn't had in a while; smokes were apparently few and far between when the world ended. He stared out across the water, starting from one side of the body of water and ending at the path up back towards camp. His eyes stopped on Sadie as she got higher up the road. There was something about her that was different, something familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" _Just another mouth to feed, right?"_ he whispered, exhaling deeply.

He kicked a couple rocks into the water and growled to himself.

"_Well fuck."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie had finally reached camp and the majority had gone off to bed, or attempted to sleep. A couple lanterns were lit here and there but the only one she saw was a gentleman who had introduced himself as Shane, sitting atop the RV apparently on watch. Sadie mock saluted before continuing past down the small path into the tree line to her tent.

Entering, she turned off her flashlight and removed her shorts, snuggling under the lone blanket she carried with her. She laid on her back, staring out the small little opening in the roof that showed the trees.

Turning on her side, she reached for the small photo album and flashlight and began to skim through the pictures: pictures of her when she was a baby, her mother holding her, the only picture she had of her no good, drunken father in the only decent family photo she had. She rolled her eyes as she continued to flip through.

In the photos she began to get older, not just running around in a diaper. There were pictures of her clothes looking nicer, and her father wasn't in the picture anymore. She sighed as she finished the book, the most recent picture of her mother in a hospital bed and Sadie planting a huge kiss on her cheek.

But behind that picture there was a corner of a frayed old photo, Sadie pulled out the discolored photo and smiled, running her fingers over the two young children sitting on a pile of tires.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_SeeSee, come here! LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT!"_

"_EWWWWW Dawyl, worms are yucky!"_

_The small little girl in a pair of overalls ran away from the boy, chasing her with the long worm and muddy hands._

"_STOP IT!"_

"_NO COME HERE HE WANT'S TO SAY HI!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

_The kids continued to run in and out of the spaces between each trailer, avoiding anything all costs. When the little boy got close enough, he threw the worm, 'causing the girl to shriek, falling backwards, knocking over an empty 30 rack of beer._

"_THE FUCK WAS THAT?" a booming voice called out._

_The two children froze._

"_It was probably nothin' Hun, probably just the kids."_

"_I DON'T CARE!" the door of one of the trailers, a tall red faced stood with a snarl in his teeth. "SADIE RAE ROLLINS YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW."_

"_BO STOP."_

"_SHUT IT BITCH, I was nappin'. SADIE RAE."_

_Little Sadie walked sullenly, taking a quick look back at her best friend before walking in front of her drunken father. He raised his hand, backhanding her across face, sending her to the ground._

"_YOU EVER GONNA DO THAT AGAIN?"_

_She shook her head quietly._

"_I CAN'T HERE YOU!"_

"_No Daddy."_

"_GOOD."_

_Bo Rollins went back into the house, growling at his wife as little Sadie sat on the dirt ground outside their trailer. Little Daryl came up, sitting right next to her, laying his head on her shoulder._

"_When I'm older, I'll kick his butt if he does that to you again."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup and I'll say: be nice to her or I'll make you dead."_

"_Thanks Darwl."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie tucked the old photo back into the album before rolling back onto her back. A while later, she heard the shuffle of boots coming down the path. Judging by the sound in the distance, Shane was switching with Jim for watch duty.

Not tired, she unzipped her tent quietly and took a breath, lighting another cigarette. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet taste of nicotine. Shane cleared his throat as he approached.

"Yes Shane?" she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing- didn't wanna spook ya or nuthin'." He smirked slightly.

"Quite alright officer."

"You know smokin's bad for you right?"

"Quite aware officer."

"Alright, have a good night now Sadie."

"Alright Shane."

A couple moments later, another pair of feet came coming down the trail.

"Was he bothering you?" a quiet drawl made Sadie turn.

She scoffed, "What, you gonna do something about it?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Nah, just askin', jeeze."

"What crawled up your ass?"

"Honestly, don't you ever shut up?"

Sadie stood, crossing her arms, accentuating her breasts. "You always an asshole?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"What? Talking, you started it."

"Did not."

"What are you six?"

"Shut up."

Daryl turned on his heels, a yard from his tent when she spoke again.

"Quit staring at my rack Daryl, I know they're awesome but please." she spoke before ashing her cigarette and entering her tent.

Daryl didn't turn back but shook his head as he entered his tent. Shrugging his boots and his cut off shirt, he laid down on the crap mattress. Running a hand through his matted hair, he stared at the side of the tent that faced Sadie's. He replayed the moments prior in his head, focusing on her body; how that white tank fit her in all the right places, how her breasts looked, how good those shorts looked on her.

Again, he started to think how she was so familiar to him but he couldn't place his finger on it. But that didn't distract from the fact that his pants had gotten tighter thinking about her. She was still a woman, and that's all he needed. Unzipping his pants, he ran his hand down his entire length before closing his hand around it. He started from the bottom, stroking slowly then increasingly faster. He bit his lip, muffling as he came.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Daryl, you're doing it again."_

"_Doing what?"_

"_You're staring at my chest... again."_

"_What, you have boobs, I'ma dude, it's what we do."_

"_Seriously," a budding teenage Sadie threw a pillow at her friend sitting at the end of her bed, "I'm trying to get ready."_

"_Ready for what?"_

"_A date, remember I told you!" _

"_Going to sneak into the drive inns isn't even a date, besides; Timmy is a total fly breather."_

"_Daryl, we live with a bunch of fly breathers, like your brother for instance..."_

_Daryl stood, invading her bubble, pointing a finger in her face._

"_Don't you talk about my brother that way!"_

"_Calm down will you! Besides, he's a total asshole."_

" _I can't help that, he takes after my dad."_

" _Speaking of your father figure, where has he ran off to this weekend?"_

" _No idea, on a bender with some waitress he met last night."_

" _That sounds magical," Sadie giggled, nonchalantly taking off the top she had on and replacing it with another, " So, what do you think?"_

_Daryl scratched his head, running a hand through it, " S'fine."_

" _Thanks for the vote of confidence," she rolled her eyes, " Do me a favor?"_

_Sadie motioned to him, handing him her necklace. He grabbed it reluctantly, shuffling to stand behind her as she pulled her hands up in her hair._

" _You still wear this thing I gotchu?"_

" _I promised you when I was nine that I wouldn't ever lose it, so quit your complainin'."_

_Before Sadie let go of her hair, Daryl counted the scars on his friend's back. Both their fathers should rot in hell for the shit they pulled, but his father never scarred him to this extent. _

" _Daryl? You okay?" Sadie dropped her hair and turned on her heels, staring at her best friend._

" _Yeah, fine."_

" _No, I know something's up, you do that thing were you bite the corner of your lip and look off into the distance like some superhero."_

_He chuckled, " I just hate seeing them scars on ya like that."_

" _Don't worry about me," she said, hugging him quickly, " I'll be back later, so don't wait up."_

_The twosome walked the length of her trailer and exited._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning was a doozy, the sun scorching before it had made it to the highest point in the sky. The majority of the camp was already up and busying themselves, except Sadie. For once, she slept in. At least she didn't move after waking with the sun, like she usually did. She dressed, stuffing her necklace in her pocket.

Exiting her tent, she took in her surroundings. Carol was brushing Sophia's hair. Amy & Andrea were heading down to the water to go fishing. Lori sat, cutting Carl's hair. Sadie approached, sitting on a stump next to Carl.

" Where can I schedule an appointment?" she joked, poking Carl.

Lori smiled, " Try next week." and then the smile faded.

" What's up?" Sadie waited until Carl left.

" My husband, Glenn, T-Dog, and that hick Dixon went to Atlanta again in the semi to go look for that racist prick Merle... again."

" Well I'm sure everything will be alright." Sadie reached out, rubbing Lori's shoulder.

Lord hoped that would be the case.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

there you have it! :D hope it was to everyone's liking. please express your thoughts, concerns, suggestions, I'd love to hear them! thanks!


	4. Sideways Walking

"Sadie? Doing anything at the moment?"

Sadie sat atop a rock, smoking another cigarette, staring down into the quarry, seeing what seem to be sister bonding time between Andrea and Amy. Her attention was brought closer to camp by Shane, his hands shading his eyes so he could see her.

"No officer, there seem to be a problem?"

He laughed quietly, "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that."

"Seriously though, what's up?"

"Mind doing a little babysitting?"

"Babysitting?"

" Yeah, I'm thinking Carol needs a break, you game?"

Sadie inhaled the last bit of the cigarette, " I guess so, got nothing else going on."

" Awesome."

Sadie slid down the warm rock, the back of her legs rubbing against the stone. Carol was nearby her tent, sitting with Carl and Sophia.

" Been told by a high authority that I am relieve you of your motherly duties and snatch these troublemakers out of your care. That alright?"

Carol shook her head, rubbing the back of her neck.

" Are you sure," she questioned.

" Not a problem, besides, I have nothing else going on."

A small smile crept out of the corner of her mouth.

" Thanks Sadie."

Sadie smiled, eying the two youngsters.

" So my younglings, what would you like to do?"

The kid's eyes grew, Carl interjecting first.

" You mean, you're letting us decide what to do?"

Sadie laughed, raising finger.

" Within reason my good sir."

Sophia piped in, " Can we just go for a walk?"

" Just a walk Sophia?"

" Yes, I'd like that."

Sadie stuck out her hands, one for each child.

" Okay, let's stop by my tent and grab some defenses, just in case, that okay?"

The children nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" _Daryl! Daryl! Do you even know where we are?"_

_Young Sadie followed Daryl down a worn path throughout the backhills of Georgia. _

"_Shhhhhh quit your yapping' will ya? Sheesh."_

"_Daryl, you didn't answer me."_

_He stopped, sighing impatiently._

"_Do you remember when I got lost for nine days and then just showed up at your door after?"_

"_Yes, that was scary."_

"_That wasn't scary!"_

"_Yes it was! I was eight!"_

"_SeeSee, that was only three years ago!"_

"_But you were gone, I missed you." she pouted._

"_Well," he grabbed her shoulders from behind, pushing her down the path, "this is the same place, but I found a cool place."_

"_Oh. Okay, quit pushing."_

_The two continued down the leaf path, foliage letting bits and pieces of sunlight pop through. Jokes were exchanged, poking and prodding, and one being bashed over the head with a stick. Until at one point, he stopped them._

"_Okay SeeSee, close your eyes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do it."_

_Sadie closed her eyes as her friend stood in front of her, picking her up and averting from the path. Her eyes still cemented shut; she hid her face in his upper back._

"_Daryl, where are we going?"_

"_We're almost there. Hold on." _

_He strode a couple moments in utter silence until he stopped, dropping her down softly._

"_Okay, open your eyeballs."_

_Sadie opened her eyes to a small little pond, little perfectly by the sun. The water was clearer than most that she had seen in the small bit of Georgia in her still young life._

"_Daryl, this is awesome."_

"_Let's go swimming."_

"_Daryl, I didn't bring a swim suit."_

"_That's okay," he smiled, taking both hands appropriately, pushing her into the water._

"_I HATE YOU!" she hollered, standing soaking wet in her nice pants and shirt, "These aren't my play clothes!" She stood, grabbing him by the shit, launching him into the water beside her._

"_HEY!" he screamed, splashing water in her vicinity. _

_She laughed, reciprocating the splashes and she soon forgot that they weren't her play clothes._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So where did you actually come from Sadie?" Sophia asked over her shoulder as Sadie gave her a piggy back through the woods near camp.

"I came from Georgia, just like you and young Carl here," she smiled, "I lived in a small crappy trailer park right outside of Atlanta, then my mom and I moved to Savannah because of family stuff."

"Family stuff?" Carl asked, striding beside her.

"Yeah, stuff that is not nice for little ears," she reassured, placing down Sophia on a rock, pulling out a water bottle and handing it over to him.

"Really? That's shit."

"Hey! Watch your mouth!"

"You're not my mom!" he stuck out his tongue at her while Sophia giggled.

Sadie crouched down suddenly, yanking the two children down with her. She brought a finger to her lips at lightning speed. Their eyes growing huge in terror.

Sadie leaned in closed, not tearing her eyes away from the direction behind the kids.

A good 15 yards away, a very old woman walker was creeping along. She could tell because her skin was practically nonexistent, her hair gone, and she was moving at a snail's pace.

Sadie circled the walker, grabbing a stone and tossing it away from the kids and facing away from her. Choosing her footing wisely, she snuck behind the walker, shoving the hunting knife clear through the back of its head. Scanning around, Sadie waved to kids, signaling that everything was clear.

"Whoa, that was close," Carl laughed.

"That was really scary," Sophia muttered, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Hun," Sadie cooed, picking Sophia up, hugging her, "I'm sorry sweetie, you wanna head home?"

"Yeah," she croaked, wiping her eyes.

"Okay kiddies, let's get back to camp."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_I still hate you for pushing me into the water." Sadie pushed Daryl's head to the side as the neared the end of the trail to their homes._

"_Well I still hate your face!" he smiled, punching her shoulder._

"_OUCH!" she yelped, launching herself onto him, as if it were a piggy bag of death._

"_HEY! HEY! STOP!" Daryl wheezed between laughs as they made it into the gravel path where their trailers were. Sadie shoved a hand over Daryl's mouth, instantly hushing the two. There were two adult males yelling in the Rollins' trailer._

"_WELL THEN WHERE THE HELL IS MY KID WADE?"_

"_DAMNED IF I KNOW!"_

"_WADE, SHE'S WITH YOUR SON EVERY GOD DAMNED DAY."_

"_YA THINK I KNOW WHERE HE GOES? I DON'T EVEN FUCKIN' KNOW, LIKE I GIVE A SHIT."_

_The two kids froze, not being able to move. Daryl let Sadie down and kept in front of her. They dared not say anything. _

"_WELL DAMN WADE."_

"_Hun, let's go, just let go."_

"_SHUT IT BITCH. WE'RE LEAVIN'."_

_Daryl swung around at light speed, looking Sadie in the eyes._

"_Sadie, we can run."_

"_What?"_

"_SeeSee, we could go."_

_The screen door swung open from the trailer, Bo Rollins' face turning a disgusting shade of red, his neck bulging. He slammed his wife out of the way, barreling towards the two children. Sadie shrieked, causing Daryl to turn into Bo's hands. He reached out, grabbing Daryl by the scruff of his shirt._

"_THE FUCK WAS YOU THINKIN'?"_

_Daryl remained quiet._

"_ANSWER ME BOY."_

_Daryl remained steadfast._

_Bo tossed the boy to the ground and lunged for his daughter._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"MOM! MOM!"

"CARL!"

"Guess what!"

"Wait Hun, first of all where were you? I've been worried sick."

"Sorry," Sadie caught up to the two kids who had run ahead of her, "Shane volunteered me for babysitting duty, and I thought he would have told you?"

Lori rolled her eyes, "Apparently, it slipped his mind, and I'm going to have a work with him."

"I really am sorry Lori," Sadie took both her hands and placed her hands on Lori's shoulders, "I wouldn't have just gone for a walk with them."

"It's fine, it's fine, It's just Rick isn't back yet, and I'm just worried."

"As you're allowed to," Sadie breathed, "anything I can do?"

"No," Lori uttered, " dinner's going to be in a little bit, so come to pit in about, I don't know, half hour?"

"Sounds great, I'll be there."

Sadie headed down to her tent, relinquishing babysitting duties back to Carol, who was getting the kids ready for dinner. Amy and Andrea had brought up a good haul of fish; she could smell it wafting in the air as laid in her tent, relaxing.

Changing into a different shirt and shorts, reattaching her hunting knife to her belt, she re-zipped her tent. Emerging from the tent, she stood, stretching her whole body as far out as she could.

"Do we have anymore toilet paper?" Amy asked from the RV.

" _Oh my god." _she whispered in horror as she saw from afar a walker grabbing ahold of her arm and biting clean into it.

As she screamed, Sadie's body went rigid as she saw more walkers invading the camp. She scanned, before diving into a bush as the rest of the pack swarmed into camp, wreaking havoc. She laid still, her hands covering her ears for the time in years, trying to block out the screams. The gunfire was sporadic, followed by names being screamed, crying, until then; the gunfire became more frequent, as if

They had multiplied.

"_How is that possible?" _she screamed in her head until it was quiet.

It seemed like an eternity passed in minutes, until she heard it.

"CARL." Rick's voice boomed.

Sadie peaked her head up in the brush to see everyone in disarray. Andrea was in shock over Amy's dead body. Carl had run to his father. Glenn had his hands wrenching through his hair. Daryl was scanning the entire vicinity of camp.

Sophie spoke into her mother's ear, and Carol spoke.

"Where's Sadie?" her voice quivered.

Sadie stood, shaking as she made it to the center of the group, her eyes focused on the ground. She didn't want to show that she was plain terrified. Sophia grabbed her hand. Sadie held it, rubbing her thumb on the back of the little girl's hand.

The group was quiet and silently disbanded to their tents; Shane voting to stand watch. The women brought their children to bed and Sadie walked over to her tent. Her hands were shaking as she rummaged in her pocket for her cigarettes.

Retrieving the lighter. She dropped it.

Another hand retrieved the dropped lighter.

"You alright?"

Daryl handed over the lighter.

"No, I'm not going to even try to lie right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You being serious right now?"

"Yes," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Will you stay with me, tonight?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cliffhanger! Don't spear me! Reviews make me warm and fuzzy! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Sense Making

"What?" he ran a nervous hand through his matted hair, making sure he heard correctly.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight."

Daryl looked around briefly, sighing exasperatedly.

"Okay."

He followed her into her tent, staring awkwardly at his boots. She sat down on her sleeping mat, removing her shoes in silence. She had never been this scared, not since she was little. She picked her head up to see Daryl standing in the corner of her tent.

"You know you can sit down, y'know." she uttered softly.

"Oh."

Daryl sat, placing his crossbow next to her gun, making sure it was still within inches of his grasp. He eyed Sadie; she had pulled her knees close to her chest, staring off into the corner of her tent. He scooted closer, placing himself directly in front of her, getting on his knees.

"Hey," he whispered, before reaching a calloused hand to her knee, getting her attention. " You can sleep you know."

"I can't move." she mouthed, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

"Listen," he took another hand, now resting on each knee, " I'm not going anywhere, you asked me to stay, so I guess I'm stayin', so lay down and gets sum rest, probably ain't gonna sleep any."

She nodded, releasing her lower limbs and laying down on her side.

"You know," she muttered, " I'm not usually like this."

"Shut up and go to bed."

She cracked a smile, before rolling onto her side, facing the wall of the tent.

Daryl moved to lie on his side, resting his head on his left arm.

"And no funny business," Sadie whispered again, 'causing Daryl to jump.

"What did I say, Jesus!"

He wouldn't admit that she scared him. He wouldn't admit that despite the rough exterior, that he actually had the ability to give a damn about someone.

Sadie adjusted herself a final time; her shirt being caught under her breasts, it caused he shirt to ride up her back, revealing an old extensive scar, in the form of an 'X'.

And suddenly Daryl felt sick, having everything hit him at once. He remembered that one night, the one night where everything went downhill.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Bo Rollins grabbed his daughter, shaking her violently before smacking her across the face before shaking her again. His wife screamed at him as she pulled at his arms, trying to pull him off his daughter._

"_BO! BO! STOP IT, LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

"_GET'R OFF ME YOU STUPID CUNT, AND LEMME DISCIPLINE OUR DAUGHTER." _

"_BO YOU'RE HURTING HER!"_

"_I SAID SHUT IT!"_

_Leigh Ann Rollins continued to holler as her shitfaced husband continues to wail on her. By this time, Sadie had flipped onto her stomach, holding her arms beneath her, her face in the gravel. _

_Bo punched his wife square in the face, sending her reeling backwards. She was hysterical at this point, yelling incoherent babble to anyone who could hear._

_When Bo took a moment to catch his breath, he retrieved his hunting knife, wielding it in the air for a moment before carving a fresh 'X' into his daughter lower back, deep, instantly having blood rise._

_A bloodcurdling scream erupted from Sadie's broken body, followed by echoing sobs._

_Another scream, like a war cry followed, and in an instant, young Daryl Dixon was on Bo Rollins' back, clawing at him like an animal. He swung his arm in a fury, screaming through wet eyes. He pulled at what hair Bo had, clawing and biting. Something in him had finally snapped. _

_Bo yelled, bucking the boy off like an angry bull._

"_YOU DARE TRY AND FUCK WIFF ME BOY?"_

_Daryl wasn't paying attention, as he reached for an empty handle of Jack Daniels, standing up with vengeance, slamming it atop the man's head. Bo swiveled a moment before falling flat on his face. Daryl's chest heaved, sweat pouring down his face._

" _Be nice to her, or I'll kill you dead." he whispered, looking over the drunk's knocked out body._

_He heard sirens approaching, the blues and whites shining out of the corner, the broken bottle still in his hand. By this time he looked over to see Leigh Ann, hovering over her daughter's body, sobbing. She held her hand, stroking it repeatedly. _

_Daryl kneeled on the other side of Sadie, tears mixing with sweat. He laid his head on her stomach, tears running onto her dirty shirt._

"_I'm so sorry SeeSee, I'm so sorry SeeSee. I'm sorry. I promised SeeSee, I promised."_

_Another pair of hands yanked him from where he stood, throwing him for a loop. The cops and an ambulance had arrived, and an officer was pulling him towards the back of a squad car._

"_NO! STOP IT! THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND, THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND YOU FUCKIN' PIGS."_

_He sat in silence as they took his best friend into the back of the ambulance._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't surprise her that Daryl was gone when she woke up, hell, she didn't even know if he had stayed at all. But she didn't care, it wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything. Daryl Dixon was her best friend as a child, but years had passed. She could have been crazy for all she knew, this could have been an entirely different man; she didn't want to ruin what tiny bit of interaction she had with him. She could be wrong, like she always was, and didn't want anything blowing up in her face.

Sadie walked towards the group, eying Lori kneeling next to Andrea who had been keeping a vigil next to her dead sister. Everyone knew what had to happen, and it had to be dealt with.

"I'll go tell her like it is." Rick spoke to Shane and Lori, before making his way to Andrea, who whipped out her gun, aiming perfectly at his face.

"I know how the safety works."

Rick backed away slowly, his hands up in the air.

"Well that went well," Sadie scoffed, sitting on a spare stump.

"Very funny wiseass," Rick arched an eyebrow towards her, in a joking disapproving look.

"Has anyone gotten through to her?" Sadie questioned, rubbing the sweat from her brow.

Daryl showed up out of nowhere, an angry look on his face.

"Y'all can't be serious? With that girl hamstrin' us, the dead girl's a time bomb."

"What do you suggest?" Rick asked, staring at the ground for a moment.

"Take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here, HELL, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

"No, for God's sake, let her be," Lori retorted.

Daryl strode away, pick axe in hand, arguing with Glenn.

"WE DON'T BURN THEM!"

'Y'ALL LEFT MY BROTHER FOR DEAD, YOU HAD THIS COMIN'." Daryl hollered across camp.

Sadie grabbed some food and headed back to her tent, not feeling particularly social. Pulling out a cigarette, she lit, and enjoyed her rush of nicotine. She viewed a circle discussing Jim, until Daryl broke away, bringing the pick axe upward.

"You go lookin' for aspirin, do what you need to do, somebody needs grow some balls around here, and take care of this damn problem!"

"We don't kill the living." Rick held the gun to the back of his head.

Daryl dropped the pick axe, heading back towards his tent, past Sadie.

"What died in your ass today?" she exhaled.

"You shut the fuck up." he glared.

"Whoa," she stood, following him into his tent, " don't you ever talk like that to me, I didn't do shit."

"Oh you did, and I dunno if I can deal with that shit right now."

"What did I do Daryl, I would really like to know."

He stood silent for a moment, a growl stuck in his throat.

"You never came back." he breathed.

"What?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The gravel road seemed a little bit quieter as Daryl Dixon walked down to his trailer for the first time in a year, a year since that night that he had pushed from his mind. He finally had reached his 'home'. _

_His father's truck was gone, which was no surprise, probably out on a bender...again. He was surprised that he hadn't keeled over from liver failure by now. He dropped the bag he was carrying on the faux tile and raided the cabinets and search of some food._

"_Where have you been?"_

_Daryl turned, surprised to see his older brother Merle standing in the doorway, wiping away a bit white stuff from his nose._

"_Where's Pa?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_Y'know that's not good for you."_

"_You didn't answer my question."_

"_Just got outta Roswell."_

" _... the hell you been doin' in Roswell?"_

"_You don't even know, Pa never told you anythin'?"_

_Daryl didn't want to get into the shit that he had gone through to get back; he didn't want to tell his brother how he earned a month in juvenile detention for beating Bo Rollins over the head with an empty handle of whiskey. He didn't want to go into how he tried to get out to get back to his best friend; how one night he tried to run but got blocked by his case worker. _

_Daryl didn't want to tell his brother that he decked said case worker in the mouth, and mysteriously his paperwork got lost, resulting in him not getting out until another 5 months later. _

_He didn't want to say that they put him in foster home after foster home because his family was dubbed " inadequate"._

"_Nope, Pa didn't tell me shit."_

"_Don't worry about it then, I'm home now."_

"_Super, I'm gonna roll one, you want some?"_

_Daryl shook his head, turning to exit the trailer._

"_Where you going?" Merle scoffed, " Ya jus' got here."_

"_Next door."_

"_I wouldn't bother."_

_Daryl froze in the doorway, " Whatchu talkin' bout?_

"_No one's been next door for months now."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daryl stepped another foot away in her tent, putting both his hands on his head; he inhaled, hanging his head.

"You heard me," he retorted.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about Daryl," Sadie breathed.

"That's bullshit!" he growled.

Sadie stepped back. Daryl spun, closing the gap between them, her chest barely touching his. She kept her eyes focused on his chest while he stared down at her, his breath tickling her neck.

"That's bullshit and _you know it SeeSee."_

Her heart rose into her throat, running a mile a minute.

"Daryl?" she croaked.

He took a tentative hand to her cheek, feeling the warmth that had risen there; Sadie turned her face more fully into his palm, closing her eyes to savor this hidden gentle side of him. Daryl leaned a little closer, moving an errand strand of hair behind her ear. His gaze shifting to her lips.

'_Oh shit,'_ Sadie thought, nervously licking her lips. The movement distracted Daryl, he was aiming for the eyes, but her lips were just so damn enticing. A growl rumbled low in his chest as he grabbed her chin between a calloused thumb and forefinger, lifting her luscious lips to his.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TADAH! Hope I didn't make you all squirm to bad. Now remember, reviews are fuel! I really do hope you liked it.


	6. Silent Treatment

She broke the kiss, breathing softly against his lips.

The two remained motionless, eyes closed.

"Daryl." she whispered.

"Sadie?" he responded.

"I think you should leave."

The man's eyes shot open, backing away.

"You're kidding right?" his eyes narrowing.

"Get out Daryl, just do this for me."

"Jesus Christ Sadie"

"Daryl, go!"

She took both hands, pushing his chest towards the entrance of the rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath, exiting.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time Sadie exited her tent, her eyes were puffy and the camp was empty. She looked up the hill to see that everyone, including Daryl, had gone up to bury their dead.

She heard a retching cough from the RV, making her jump. She knew it had to be Jim. Crossing the camp, she wiped her nose, still hating herself for kicking Daryl out of her tent. She didn't want to, but in this day and age, 'especially with undead circumstances, she didn't deserve him. She didn't need to get attached to someone, make someone care.

Entering the RV, she walked to the back of the vehicle, slightly startling Jim.

"Hey there lady," Jim smiled weakly, wheezing and pouring sweat.

"Sorry I haven't been 'round to visit." Sadie hung her head.

"Don't worry about it," he spoke, looking out the window, "not exactly in my peak condition."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," Sadie cried, wiping some tears from her eyes.

"Now why are you crying over me?" Jim coughed, grabbing the bucket, spitting.

"I'm a fuckin' mess."

"You need to talk about it?"

"Nah, it's stupid."

Jim smiled slyly, and rested a soaked palm on the top of her hand.

"If it's about that hick Dixon, I hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but it's pretty obvious."

Sadie let out an exasperated moaned, "Well shit, that obvious?"

"Hun, the whole camp has a hunch."

"Well," she stood, eying the rest of camp coming back from the funerals, "they won't need to worry anymore."

"What does that mean," Jim wheezed.

"Don't worry about it," as she stepped out of the RV.

The group was damn near silent, all hurting in their own ways. They began to disperse, wanting to grieve. Shane nodded, walking past with shovels. She searched for Daryl in the group, but her eyes landed on Carl, walking towards her with sniffles. Sadie kneeled, grabbing him close into a hug.

"Hey little man," she consoled, rubbing his back.

"I miss Amy," Carl tucked his head into her neck.

"I know bud, we all do."

Lori and Rick had made it back to camp, still discussing between each other.

"Hey Sadie, we missed you up the hill," Lori stopped beside the two.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, wanted to cry on my own."

"Don't worry about it," Rick placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's alright, you mind watching Carl?"

"Not a problem guys, do whatcha gotta do."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Sadie, sweetheart, can you hear me?"_

_Sadie's eyes opened for the first time in days, her eyes adjusting on the hospital ceiling. The sun was reflecting on the panels in the shut off lights, still sending sun beams throughout the room. She couldn't feel anything, that on account of all the drugs they were pumping through her body. She had been in number of surgeries since she had arrived in the hospital, all unbeknownst to her. _

_Sadie turned her head to the right to see her mother._

"_Hey Momma," she whispered._

"_Oh thank Jesus," she cried, rolling her head onto her daughter's IV'ed hand._

"_Ma, stop cryin'."_

"_Don't you hush me Sadie Rae, you're lucky to be alive!"_

"_You have impeccable taste in men."_

"_Now you watch your mouth young lady, I'm still your mother, and you've had me worried sick, the doctors were saying that you might not make it."_

"_Well I'm sorry to disappoint, still here." she held her arms out, in an exasperated motion._

"_I'm truly sorry honey, I'll never let that happen again."_

_Sadie turned her head in the other direction, looking towards the door._

"_Sure, like I haven't heard that one before."_

"_I'm serious this time baby, your daddy's gone, they threw him in jail, that'll give us enough time..." her mother trailed off, squeezing Sadie's hand._

_Sadie turned back, a puzzled look on her face, "Enough time for what Ma?"_

" _We're movin' to Savannah, with your aunt, until we find a place of our own."_

"_... okay, so when are we going back home?"_

"_We don't need to hun, I grabbed everything."_

"_But I need to go home Ma, I need to see Daryl."_

"_Honey, I know but... Daryl's been sent away."_

"_BUT NOTHING MA, I NEED TO SEE MY BEST FRIEND."_

_The heart monitor started to beep wildly, causing a handful of nurses to rush right in._

"_Mrs. Rollins, we're going to need you to leave."_

"_MA, I WANT MY BEST FRIEND, I NEED HIM MA!"_

_The nurses cooed, trying to calm down the teenager, but she wouldn't have any of it._

"_STOP IT, GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF ME, STOP..."_

_The male nurse had restrained her enough for another nurse to inject a mild sedative, knocking the poor girl out._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Alright everybody listen up, those who have CB's, we're going to be on channel 40, let's keep the chatter down, okay; you gotta a problem, don't have CB, can't get a signal, something wrong, just tap your horn once, that'll stop the caravan, any questions?"

The group stood around in a circle, watching the group say good bye. Shane and Rick were ringleaders, handing over a handgun and ammo to a gentleman Sadie never really talked with. She eyed the circle; Andrea stood emotionally dead next to T-Dog, whilst the Grimes wiped their eyes, saying personal good byes. Daryl rolled his eyes, at both the loss of another weapon and such sentimental nonsense.

He hadn't said two words to her since she had kicked him out of her tent yesterday afternoon. And Sadie kicked herself for doing so, it was an impulse. But she couldn't get his attention, and it looked like he didn't care. Sadie sighed at the sight of the skeleton of the old crappy pick up that had gotten her out of a couple tight spots.

"Alright, folks, let's move out."

Sadie stood as everyone disbanded, not knowing in which vehicle to get into.

"_Might as well just stay here..."_

"You riding with us Sadie?"

Glenn stood to her right.

"I guess, was havin' second thoughts, could just stay."

"Oh stop," Glenn laughed, grabbing her by the elbow, " you're coming with us." They started towards the entrance of the RV.

"Not so fast Bruce Lee," Daryl grabbed the other elbow, leading Sadie to his truck.

"What are you doing _Dixon_," glared Sadie, as she stood at the passenger door.

"Just get in _Rollins,"_ he glared, opening the driver's side door.

Sadie tossed her backpack in between them as Daryl started the truck. Crossing her arms, she glared at the dash; on the glove box was a very small warped etching marked 'D+S'.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Alright kids, get in the truck!" _

_Wade Dixon hollered at a six year old Sadie and an eight year old Daryl, playing in a dried out creek bed._

"_But Pa, we're not done playin'!" Daryl hollered_

"_I DON'T CARE, IT'S GETTING DARK, NOW GET IN THE TRUCK."_

_Daryl grabbed Sadie's hand, both sulking as they headed back to the truck. Entering, Wade Dixon leaned over and slapped Daryl across the face._

"_That's what ya get for sassin' me boy."_

"_Sorry Pa," he said quietly._

_The angry man drove down the road, pulling into a small parking lot. Lighting a cigarette, he stepped out of the truck, heading into the store._

_Daryl rummaged in his baggy pair of shorts that use to belong to Merle, pulling out a pocket knife with a smug look on his face._

"_Darwl, what are you doing with that?" Sadie awed._

"_Stickin' it to the man," he said triumphantly, opening the small blade, leaning forward in his chair. He leaned over her lap, carving the letters 'D+S' in the corner._

"_Darwl, aren't you gonna get in trouble?_

"_Nah," he laughed, putting away the knife, " 'sides, always too drunk."_

_Sadie laughed, "Like my daddy too."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The drive was uneventful, as the two sat in silence. Sadie kept her eyes out the window, lighting another cigarette after another.

"So you gonna say anythin'?" Daryl asked, chewin' on a piece of jerky.

"I have nothing to say to you, clearly like you haven't since yesterday," she leered, ashing her cigarette out the window.

"Put yourself in my shoes-"

"No Daryl Dixon, you put yourself in mine!"

She raised her foot, kicking the dashboard, causing the glove box to open, spilling its contents.

"Whoa, easy spitfire!"

"Don't fuckin' talk to me!"

"Fine! I WON'T!" Daryl yelled, slamming on the breaks.

The caravan had stopped, the RV smoking from the front. The group standing in a circle, probably trying to figure out a solution. Daryl had gotten out of the moment he parked, Sadie following slowly behind as Jacqui barged out of the trailer.

"Y'all Jim, it's bad, I don't think he can take anymore."

Sadie's heart sunk, they didn't need anyone else dying in their group. She sat down in the grass, eying her carton of cigarettes, three left.

"_Fuck it."_

She lit another, not really paying attention to group chatting, until they brought Jim out, carrying him up the hill towards the tree line. Sadie followed the group as Shane and Rick laid him down.

"You know it doesn't need to be like this," Shane whispered.

And with that the group took their turns saying their goodbyes to Jim.

Sadie stood back, watching Daryl nod quietly before turning around, walking back down the hill.

"Meet ya back at the truck," he mumbled over his shoulder.

Sadie walked up to Jim, resting a hand on his knee.

"I'm sorry Jim," she whispered.

"Don't worry 'bout me hun," he coughed, smiling weakly.

"Just think of happy thoughts, puppies and rainbows," Sadie joked.

"Way ahead of you, now get goin'" Jim closed his eyes.

She turned, heading back down the hill towards the truck

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An hour later they finally had reached the CDC, the sun starting its fast descend into the horizon. Creeping between the rancid dead bodies, everyone's weapons were drawn. Sadie had gun & knife in hand, the rest of the men with their arsenals blazing.

"There's no one here."

The group started to get impatient.

"WALKERS." Daryl raised his voice behind Sadie, everyone turning to see a lone walker being taken out by the crossbow. "You led us into a trick..."

"Shut it, Shut up!" Shane yelled, grabbing the scruff of his shirt, "Rick this is a dead end, Fort Benning, Rick it's still an option."

"We can't be this close to the city after dark." Lori pleaded.

The kids started to cry, Carol held them both close to her, "Where are we gonna go?"

Sadie sheathed her knife, raising her hand to her mouth, keeping in her tears. She froze as everyone, started to turn in the other direction, until Rick yelled towards the camera above.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, PLEASE, WE HAVE CHILDREN! NO FOOD! YOU'RE KILLING US! YOU'RE KILLING US!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What an evil wench, aren't I? And I give you permission to yell and holler, just ask long as you're not too mean. Reviews & alerts are always loved! xx


	7. Southern Comfort

A bright blinding light shown as the metal doors opened to the CDC. Everyone stood in the stupor as it hit for a second that the door actually opened.

Approaching the door with caution, the rest of the group filed in. Sadie froze.

"Sadie come on!" Rick pleaded.

"I don't think this is a good idea." she trembled

"SADIE!" Glenn hollered.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Daryl plowed through the group, grabbing Sadie by the waist, hoisting her over his shoulder.

She swung her arms at his back, punching as hard as she could.

"PUT ME DOWN DIXON."

"HAVEN'T HEARD THAT ONE BEFORE!"

He dropped her, letting her fall on her ass.

"Asshole." she mumbled, straightening herself out as the rest of the group hushed her.

She eyed the gigantic lettering "CDC" in the vast lobby. Until the men rose their weapons to a noise from the corner.

"Is anyone infected?" a tall, blonde man questioned.

"One of our group was, but he didn't make it," Rick responded.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance."

"That's askin' an awful lot these days."

"I know."

"You'll all submit to a blood test, that's the price of admission."

"We can do that."

"If you got stuff to bring in, you do it now, once this door closes, it stays close."

Daryl, Glen, Rick, and Shane turned on their heels as ran to grab their packs. When they returned, the group piled into an elevator.

"Doctor's always go around packin' heat like that," Daryl motioned to the automatic weapon the man who introduced himself as Jenner.

"Had time to familiarize myself."

Exiting the elevator, Sadie hung back, dragging her feet, running her hand along the wall with one hand as the other held onto her pack that Daryl had grabbed from the truck. Jenner brought the group into a huge room full of computers, explaining that he was the only one left.

"Well that's good news." Sadie mused, crossing her arms.

Glenn smiled and elbowed her softly. She leaned her head on his shoulder for a brief second, sighing.

From that room, Jenner led the group into a small, classroom like place, as he took out the appropriate number of shots and vials.

Sadie sat and started to get queasy. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Carl innocently inquired from the seat on her left.

"I'm not a huge fan of needles."

"But you have tattoos," Sophia piped in.

"Totally different ball game sweetie."

A couple of them went ahead, complying easily.

"Sadie," Rick stared at her, "why don't you go?"

She protruded her bottom lip outwards, standing with hands on her hips.

"Fine."

She sat, bouncing a foot in anxiousness.

"I really should tell you, needles and I aren't good friends, maybe I should just... OWW!"

Sadie yelled as Jenner stuck the needle in her vein. He chuckled softly.

"Wasn't so bad now was it?"

"If I had eaten recently, I would so pummel you right now," she glared.

A small smile cracked out of the corner of Daryl's mouth.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After having plenty of food in their bellies and enough booze to take down an elephant, they were lead down a narrow hallway. Jenner mentioned the coziness of the couches and cots in storage.

"Oh, and if you use the showers, go easy on the hot water."

"Hot water?" Glenn beamed.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog laughed

Sadie walked down the hall, bag over the shoulder and a handle of Southern Comfort in her hand. Shane had been a severe killjoy at dinner, and she'd rather forget that whole conversation. She sat on the futon, letting go of her bag and letting the whiskey slosh in the bottle at her hip. Raising it to her lips, she swallowed.

"_Forget sips, better do my ole man proud_," she snapped sarcastically to herself; who knows how long she had been sitting there when she noticed there were a couple shots left in the bottle.

"_I said it was a bad idea," _she muttered to herself, kicking her backpack, and taking another swig of the almost empty handle. Sadie continued to talk to herself, ripping at the laces of her shoes.

"_We shouldn't even be here, it's a bad idea and frankly, I don't give a damn. Should be back in Savannah, rotting in the street, hell, I hope that sunavabitch who ruined my life is rotting, fuckin' cocksucker, Daryl Dixon, you can shove that crossbow so far up your ass you shit blood, why? 'Cause I don't fuckin' care!"_

"Thought I heard my name." a voice came from behind her, causing her to jump.

"JESUS!"

"Daryl works just fine," he raised an eyebrow, closing the door behind him, bag and booze in hand.

"Oh you know what I man, Christ, come on." she rolled her eyes, catching her foot on the carpet. "Crap."

"Y'alright there?"

"Fine, now if you don't mind, I'm going to shower, and when I'm done, you should be gone."

"Now what's with all the attitude?" he slurred slightly.

Sadie stomped up to the man, tilting her face upwards.

"No attitude Dixon, it's just better this way." She slurred, "now 'member what I said, you better be gone."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Fine, whatever."

She ran into the little coffee table, 'Shit' under her breath before she closed the shower door behind her, locking it. Shrugging her clothes, she turned the knob, stepping into the practically scalding hot water. Bathing in ponds were overrated, so this shower was relaxing, calming; so relaxing Sadie let a soft moan as the water first ran down her back.

Finishing, she wrapped a white towel around her slender frame, exiting the bathroom. Her eyes adjusted to the darker room, trying to focus on a small lamp light. Still intoxicated, she shuffled over to her bag, leaning over to find different clothing.

"_Whoa." _the same voice came from the ground.

"AHH!" Sadie wrapped her towel tighter, "what did I tell you?"

Daryl sat up and took in the sights for a moment; how her wet hair rested on her shoulders, how there was still droplets of water running down her body, and how her lips were pursed at him. He tried to ignore the discomfort in his pants.

"Look," he stood, placing his hands on his sides, " the way I see it, you're still plain shit faced, and I don't want you to break that pretty little face of yers."

"Why do you care Dixon, all you care about is yourself."

"Now you know, that's a lie," he rolled his eyes, focusing harder on her face.

"I know that your redneck ass is still as drunk as me, so you're in no condition to do anything."

"Nuh uh," he teased, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh come on, seriously, stop it," she stepped closer, staring up at him again, "Get out of my room or I deck you in the mouth."

"I'd love to see you try sweet cheeks."

Sadie lunged forward, swinging her right arm with vigor. Daryl dodged, wrapping his calloused hand around her wrist. She tried again with the other arm, only the end in the same result. He kept her arms in his hands as he pushed her backwards, making them both fall.

Sadie's heart beat increased slightly as Daryl's muscled frame laid on top of her. Her green eyes not straying from his now intense blue, eying her quietly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Nothing, I'm drunkandpathetic...and..." she turned her head, her eyes rolling closed, nodding off instantly.

Daryl let go of her wrists, placing his palms on each side of futon near her shoulders, hoisting himself up and off. He reached his arms under Sadie, lifting her to some degree, resting her head on the pillow before grabbing a spare blanket and laying it on top of her.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Kids, don't stay up too late!" hollered Leigh Ann as she exited trailer._

_Daryl and Sadie laid on the old sofa in front of the rabbit eared TV._

"_And remember," She popped her head in again, "Merle's around so..."_

"_MA WE'RE GOOD, GO!" Sadie joked._

_The twosome laid on their stomachs, a bowl of popcorn between them._

"_I wanna watch a scary movie," gushed Daryl, standing up and turning the knob between channels._

"_No," Sadie whined, grabbing a handful of popcorn and tossing it at her friend, "I hate scary movies, they give me nightmares."_

"_Chickenshit." Daryl laughed, sticking his tongue out._

"_Jerkface," she retorted._

_He resumed his spot on the sofa, as the title credits for _Night of the Living Dead_ appeared on the screen._

"_Oh no," she griped, hiding her face in his shoulder._

"_Come on, it's not that bad, I'll tell ya when the scary parts come."_

"_What scary parts, when you scream like a lil girl too?" Merle joked from the door._

"_I DO NOT." Daryl yelled, throwing a pillow at his older brother._

"_DO TOO!"_

"_SHUT UP Y'ALL!" Sadie entered the yelling match._

"_SHUT IT BITCH," Merle turned his attention to the girl._

"_SCREW YOU."_

"_MAYBE I WILL."_

"_EWWWW."_

"_LEAVE US ALONE MERLE." Daryl screamed._

_Merle left victoriously, laughing all the way back to the Dixon trailer._

"_Your brother is so mean." Sadie grabbed a pillow, curling it closer to her chest._

"_I'm sorry, but he's the only one I got."_

"_I know, just sayin'."_

_By the time the movie had finished, both had dozed off. An accidently clatter of empty beer bottles in the distance woke Daryl. He looked to his right, Sadie snoring softly, her mouth agape. Chuckling to himself, he pulled a blanket over his best friend, heading back over to his home._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know, I know, "ending with a flashback, you must be on crack!" Which is not the case, haha, totally was rocking my playlist tonight, if anyone ever wants a listen, lemme know! But you know the drill, reviews, comments, concerns, suggestions, send them my way! xx


	8. Hearts On Fire

When Sadie awoke, her head felt like it had been split in two. She rolled over slowly, as if her head was bowling ball. She moaned, raising her hands to her eyes.

"_Dear Lord, the fuck was I thinkin'?"_ she mumbled to herself.

Sadie looked to see that she was covered in a blanket, but still in her towel.

"_The fuck?"_

Sadie grabbed the bottle of Southern Comfort, eying it intently. She saw another almost empty one.

"_There's no way I drank all of this shit, I should be dead."_

Standing, she tossed a tank top and discolored capris, moving slowly. Searching through her bag, she found a rogue hair tie, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. There was still another backpack on the floor. She rolled her eyes.

The bathroom door opened behind her.

"_Seriously are you just crazy or-"_ and she froze.

Daryl stood in the door way of the bathroom, rubbing a towel to his scalp. Another was tied promptly at his hips, but still leaving enough to the imagination. Sadie scanned; eying his flexed chest, thick arms and that little happy trail that lead to...

"Enjoyin' the show?"

She coughed, turning quickly. "Nope, I thought you'd be gone."

"Nope," he mocked, walking behind her, his hand grazing her ass barely.

"HEY, WATCH IT BUB." she swatted at his hand.

"Whoa, don't needta' get your feathers ruffles, calm down."

"Did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah, you were piss drunk."

"I was not!"

"Yeah sure," he rolled his eyes, dropping the towel, causing Sadie to look to the ceiling, before turning around.

It was getting harder to hate this bastard.

Sadie kept to her bag, as he dressed behind her; she would not admit that she actually checked out Daryl Dixon and blushed, bad.

"Ready?" he scoffed

"For?"

"Breakfast, I think it's almost done, here though..." Daryl tossed an apple to her.

"Thanks."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_GOOD RIDDANCE JERKS!"_

_Sadie hollered as the school bus drove away, dropping her at the end of the gravel road that lead to her humble abode._

_The older teenage boys hooted and hollered from the open windows, making very obscene gestures with their hands and mouths. _

"_Gross" she shivered, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder._

"_You're gross," an obnoxious voice came from beside her._

"_I know you are but what am I Merle?"_

_The older Dixon brother kept close to her, trying to trip her._

"_Will you cut it out?"_

"_What, and miss out on all the fun?"_

"_You call this fun?"_

"_Yup." _

_She continued to the mailboxes, grabbing coupon offers and heaps of bills._

"_Merle, leave her alone!"_

_Daryl jogged up besides the two, staring his brother down and resting his arm on Sadie's shoulder in one fluid motion._

"_Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Merle jeered._

"_WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Daryl hollered, retracting his arm from Sadie's shoulder._

"_I KNOW GROSS." Sadie chimed in, wiping her shoulder off, as if ridding it of cooties._

"_So I see YOU didn't go to school today," Sadie kicked a rock in the direction of the trailer._

"_I got into a fight with my Pa, then he wouldn't give me a ride."_

"_Fair."_

" '_Sides, it gave me enough to plan..."_

"_Plan for what?" Sadie asked; by this time they were in her family trailer, as he followed her into the back to her room._

"_This!" Daryl lunged at his best friend, stretching his hands out, tickling the girl under the arms._

"_Daryl, NO, STOP! I can't breathe!" she wheezed between giggles._

"_SAY UNCLE."_

"_I DON'T HAVE ONE."_

"_FINE, SAY MERCY!" he continued to tickle._

"_NEVER!" she swung her legs, unfortunately kneeing Daryl where the sun barely shined, making him freeze, groaning in pain._

"_OH MY GOSH," she raised her hands to her mouth, "I'm so sorry Daryl."_

"_Oh Lord," he moaned on the ground, already assumed the fetal position._

"_Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Pray," he winced_

_She giggled quietly._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie followed Daryl to the mess room as the rest of the group was getting up to follow Jenner back towards the large circular room. Sadie eyed Glenn, moving rather slowly, his hands on his face.

"You gonna make it hun?" Sadie smiled, snaking her arm under his as they walked with the group.

"Ugh, barely."

"So now wouldn't be the time to suggest shots?" she teased.

"Not funny," his face turning a shade of green.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm hysterical."

They had made it computer room. Jenner began to show a file on of the brain on the large screen, and Sadie listened with one ear. She took this time to reflect, lost in her own head, evaluating everyone in the room currently.

"_Rick, Lori- you have raised a hell of a child, Carl is the man. Carol, you're such a strong woman, the only thing your son of a bitch husband did right by you is Sophia. Shane, you get on my nerves. Glenn, such a charmer. Dale, you wise soul, Andrea needs you, of all times now. Jacqui, you & God honey child."_

Sadie eyes had made it to Daryl.

"_Oh Daryl Dixon, the words I have for you could reach a mile."_

Andrea brought Sadie back to reality, confronting Jenner.

"You have no idea what it is do you?"

"It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal.." he spoke.

"The Wrath of God?" Jacqui piped it.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something, somewhere!" Rick spoke, agitation filling his voice.

Sadie's heart began to sink, _"So it really is the end of the world, isn't it?" _She whispered to herself, sitting on a desk, rubbing her arms. She snapped to again.

"What happens at zero?" Dale walked closer to the man, after drawing everyone's attention to the blinking clock.

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel." Jenner nodded, walking off.

"VI, what happens when the fuel runs out?" Rick spoke to the ceiling.

"Decontamination." the automated voice echoed.

Without hesitation, Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn ran down a hallway which Sadie presumed was to the basement. Going with her gut, she headed back down the hall to her room, and started to gather her things. A couple voices were heard in the hallway but dissipated quickly.

"_I said this was a bad idea,"_ Sadie groaned to herself as she packed up her bag, thrusting anything into it. The door opened behind her, Daryl heading straight for the bottle of Southern Comfort.

"Really think that's a good idea right now?" Sadie scoffed.

"Shut up," he retorted, taking a good swallow of the liquor.

"Honestly," she rolled her eyes, zipping her bag up.

Daryl lunged over, grabbing her arm right above the elbow.

"Listen, I don't need your fuckin' attitude right now, so just knock it off and shut the fuck up," he growled into her ear, tickling the hairs on her neck.

She turned her face, staring directly at him, "Then get your fuckin' hand off me," tossing her bag over her shoulder.

The lights and central air shut off; everyone starting to peer out the doorway. Tensions began to flare, questions rising, until everyone had made it back into the large room. Jenner took a swig of the bottle that Daryl had had. He continued to explain to Rick that it was the French; they were the ones that had held out until the very end.

"Everybody grab their stuff, we're getting out of here NOW!"

An alarm sounded, freezing everyone, until a blast door closed.

"Did you just lock us in? HE JUST LOCKED US IN!" Glenn shouted.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Daryl snarled T-Dog and Shane pushing him away from Jenner.

"WHAT HAPPENS IN 28 MINUTES?" Rick screamed.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE IS? WE PROTECTED THE PUBLIC FROM VERY NASTY STUFF, WEAPONIZED SMALLPOX, EBOLA STRAINS THAT COULD WIPE OUT HALF THE COUNTRY, STUFF YOU DON'T WANT GETTING OUT EVER!"

She listened as Jenner whispered, "...sets the air on fire."

By this time, Sadie had blocked everything out. Her insides shook, her heart racing.

"_So this is how it ends,"_ she whispered, sitting on the ground, her head in her hands.

Daryl glanced over, seeing Sadie slide her back down the computer and onto the floor, and a fire in him lit. Yes, she had been a bitch, yes she had avoided him; but a part of him deep down, his 13 year old self would not let her die like this. Daryl ran to the blast door, whaling the bottle at it, letting it shatter.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Shane and Daryl took axes to it, never faltering. Until Shane heaved a response to Rick, "Can't make a dent."

"Those doors are design to withstand a rocket launcher."

"WELL YOUR HEAD AIN'T!" Daryl charged at him axe in hand, the group restraining him once more.

"There is no hope," Jenner sympathized.

"There is always hope, maybe not here but somewhere." Rick pleaded.

"What part of 'Everything's Gone' do you not understand?" Andrea complained.

Sadie stood abruptly, marching over to Andrea, her face red with anger, brandishing a finger at her.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ANDREA! I'VE LOST SOMEONE I LOVED TOO, GODDAMNIT, IT DOESN'T FUCKIN' MEAN THAT YOU NEED TO HAVE A FUCKIN' SOB STORY EVERY GOD DAMN FUCKIN' DAY, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND YOU-" Sadie spun on her heels, leering at Jenner, "YOU BETTER GODDAMNED LET US OUT, OR SO HELP ME..." she turned on her heels again, storming past everyone, panting and heading towards the blast doors.

Daryl stayed until he had had enough of the conversation; bring the axes to the door. Sadie picked her head up, tears welled in her eyes.

"Well don't just stand there!"

She continued to sit, exhausted.

Moments later, the door opened, Daryl hollering, "COME ON!"

He wrenched at Sadie's wrist, hoisting her up from her spot. She stood, prodded from behind Glenn. The rest of the group made a beeline for the lobby, until Carol procured a grenade from her purse.

"_Go Carol."_ Sadie smirked to herself, before hiding behind the steps as the window blew out.

Running as fast as her feet could take her, she bolted, without thinking to Daryl's truck; she tossed her bag in the bed of the truck behind her and slammed the passenger door behind her. Daryl swung open the driver's side seconds afterwards, looking back at the CDC.

There was shouting, and Daryl grabbed Sadie's shoulders, pulling her under him as the building that was supposedly safe, exploded in a plume of smoke. Sadie's breath returned to normal, as she sat up and turned.

"Boom."

"Yeah," he responded.

"You don't think I was too much on Andrea?"

"I thought it was kinda hot," his eyes stayed forward.

She smiled to herself, "You are such a guy."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, I will just say it now that I don't think this is my best chapter, but I'll let you all be the judge of that. Review, rant, & rave. I greatly appreciate it. Xx


	9. Rosey Red

"_Come on let's go!"_

"_Where are we going Daryl?"_

"_Now what did you tell your mom?"_

"_I told her that I was walking to Lacey Peters' house for the night, like you said."_

"_Good, awesome!"_

"_Daryl Dixon!" Sadie stomped her foot and froze on the spot, "You're going to tell me where we're going!"_

"_Come on, it's a surprise!"_

"_You know I hate surprises!"_

"_Just trust me, one more time?"_

_Sadie sighed, picking at the hem of her shirt._

_The two stood across from an open field after walking for what seemed forever to Sadie, her feet hurting._

_A green pickup pulled a couple yards away from them and Daryl grabbed her hand, pulling her into the bed of the truck; the truck changed gears, speeding down the road._

"_Daryl, do you even know this guy?"_

"_It's Jake, y'know, the janitor at school; he's doing me a favor."_

"_And that it?"_

"_STOP asking questions girl!" punching her thigh playfully._

_A couple minutes later, the truck stopped. Daryl grabbed the blanket and helped his friend out of the vehicle. He nodded to Jake, as he drove off. They followed the swarm of cars pulling into what was..._

"_THE DRIVE INNS?" Sadie squealed_

"_Yup," Daryl puffed his chest proudly._

"_Oh Daryl, I haven't been to one of these in forever!"_

"_Come on!"_

_The two ran up the hill, above the rest of the cars. He laid out the blanket and the two laid on their stomachs and wait for the sun to go down._

_By the end of the double feature, Sadie had curled up under Daryl's arm; her hands sandwiched between the ground and her head._

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Sadie."

Sadie's eyes opened to Daryl's face directly above her in the dark truck cab, her head on his thigh. She shot up, straightening her shirt and fair in one smooth motion; breathing in sharply, embarrassed.

"Where are we," she yawned, trying to hide her cheeks.

"A random podunk town, parked at some abandoned field."

"Oh great."

Sadie exited the truck, crossing in front of the vehicle, heading to the RV.

Daryl stayed, pulling a cigarette from visor and lighting it reluctantly. Rolling his eyes, he exhaled, staring at the ceiling. The ride was a quiet one, both were dealing with a near death experience their own way; Daryl, picking at the frays on his steering wheel while Sadie smoked, until she fell asleep.

She had started sleeping, leaning on the passenger door, until it became uncomfortable; she changed direction, leaning on Daryl's shoulder until she finally stop moving at his thigh.

Daryl remained frozen the entire time; he wouldn't admit that he had missed that, for so many years.

Finishing the cigarette, he slammed the door shut, grabbing his crossbow; heading to small fire that had been built.

"So what's the plan?" Dale spoke up in the group around the fire.

"Well I was thinkin'," Rick spoke

"Oh Lord, say a prayer," Sadie quipped, sticking her tongue out.

Rick smiled, "that tomorrow, we grab what things we can before we head to Fort Benning for the long haul. Any objections?"

"Doesn't sound too bad," Shane interjected, "I saw a gas station up aways before I turned my jeep around."

"I could hunt," Daryl spoke from the dark, moving into the firelight. He eyed the group, his eyes stopping on Sadie who had her arm snaked under Glenn's now, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her eyes met his before staring back into the fire.

"And we leave in two days that sound fair?" Rick concluded the discussion.

A chorus of agreement murmured.

Daryl nodded at Rick, before heading back to his truck. A giggle caused him to turn. Sadie walked up beside him, reaching to grab her bag, but to no avail.

"What's so funny?" he mocked.

"Nothing," she smiled; her nose crinkling. Exasperated she turned to him, "Would you be nice for once and grab my bag for me?"

"I guess," he opened the tailgate, stepping around the motorcycle, and grabbing her bag from the bottom. He swung it over, dropping it, emptying it of its contents.

"You did that on purpose!" she exclaimed, grabbing everything that had fallen out.

"Well maybe if you tied it correctly," he growled.

She made sure that the album wasn't broken, all her clothes accounted for, 'cept one thing.

"Oh shit," she ran her hands through the grass.

"Oh shit what?"

"I can't find it," her movements became a bit more frantic.

"Could probably help you look, if you would tell me what you're lookin' for," by this time, he was on the ground behind her.

"DON'T MOVE, this is your fault."

"Why is everything my fault?" he drawled.

" It just is, Jesus Dixon," she scoffed, running a hand through her hair, "Great, now it's lost."

"I'm sure it's not," he tried to comfort her, walking around to face her, "just wait til morning, we'll find it."

"I hope so, just come wake me I guess?"

"Where you gonna be?"

"Dunno, just whatever, g'night Dixon."

Daryl Dixon slammed his fists against the hood of his truck.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie lay on her back in the tent, trying to fall asleep. She had definitely had gone through enough in the past few days and always been on edge. She ran her hand over her eyes before breathing deeply, running her hand down her chest and made circles on her stomach.

She alternated from her finger tips to palms until she unbuttoned her capris, unzipping, and sliding her hand on her bare skin. Spreading her legs a bit further, she separated her pussy lips, running her fingers over her clit, eliciting small bouts of breathe and tiny moans. She bit her lip as the tent flap opened and he let himself in.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

Sadie sat up, blushing as he raised a finger to her lips before leaning in, kissing the spot of skin under her ear. His other hand reached under her shirt, unhooking the bra from the front, then pulling her shirt off entirely with one fell swoop. Leaning in again, he pushed her back, cradling her head in his hand until they were grounded. Daryl continued to kiss down her chest, catching a nipple between his teeth. He continued to suck and nibble gently until Sadie's breathing became deep and rhythmic.

"Holy fuck SeeSee."

Running his hand along her waist, he grabbed at her capris, wrenching it down along with her panties. Daryl looked up for a moment, smiling straight into Sadie's as he grasped her thighs, pulling her even closer to him. She can feel his warm breath against her, causing her to smile, licking her lips. He then kisses her inner thigh, each one becoming a little more enthusiastic.

Sadie felt his coarse chin brush against her awaiting lips as his tongue encircled her clit. Greedily, he pulled it between his lips, running his tongue up and down the inner folds of her slit; making her hands run down her body, finally making it to his hair, twisting them and pulling his head closer between her legs.

"Oh fuck Daryl," she simpered, staring at the ceiling of the tent.

With each sensation Sadie's chest began to rise and fall, rising in tempo. She felt his tongue inserting itself inside her, filling and exploring as he brought his fingers to rub at her clit, the other massaging her breast. Sadie propped herself up, arching her back and wrapping her legs around his head, letting Daryl's tongue burying further inside her.

"Holy shit Daryl," she moaned, licking her lips, until she felt an overwhelming sensation that gripped her until she felt a climactic burst of ecstasy shiver across her entire body.

_Then Sadie woke up, drenched in sweat and out of breath._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Sadie woke up early, heading past the center of camp. She grabbed a small flashlight that was on the RV, treading lightly to Daryl's truck. A tarp draped over the windshield and blew in the wind with small gusts. She kneeled on the grass, running her hands, trying to feel around.

After what seemed to be forever, she reached under the truck, seeing something small shine in front of the rear tire. Reaching, she grabbed it, excitedly, not recalling she was under a truck.

"_SUNAVABITCH."_

She laid on the ground, biting her lip, trying not to wake camp, let alone Daryl in his truck. A pair of boots appeared on each side of her head.

"Well now..." he drawled.

"What are you doing up?"

"What? A man can't take a piss?"

"Guess not." she sighed.

She stood quickly, apparently too fast, her world spinning.

"Whoa there darlin'," he steadied her.

"I can handle myself Daryl Dixon, leave me alone," she retorted, pushing his hands off her, turning her face.

"Now why are you acting like that,"

"Like what?" she spat, putting her hands on her hips facing camp.

"Like," he whispered in her ear, gently placing a hand on her waist, " you thought somethin' nasty 'bout me, I can see it in your cheeks."

Her heart rose to her throat.

"That's funny," Sadie half giggled, turning back, her face inches from his, "but let go of me."

He smirked, eying her, as she headed back to her tent.

"Find what you were lookin' fer?" he quipped.

"Yup," she coughed, twiddling her necklace in her palm. She eyed the charm her mother gave her; a silver rose when she had turn sixteen. The other was a little fifty cent silver ring that Daryl had got her when she was nine. She turned it over in her hand once more, kissing it, before shoving it in her pocket.

"_You're going to be the death of me Daryl Dixon."_

She smiled, entering her tent and back into her sleeping bag.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, *whistles* I hope that was to everyone's liking. ;) As always, reviews, comments, concerns, & rants. Xx


	10. Inhale, Exhale

"Hey, Sadie, it's almost noon."

"Huh?"

Sadie rolled over, face to face with Glenn, who rolled over a bit closer after whispering in her ear.

"You serious?"

"Uh huh," he smiled, rolling back over, stretching before unzipping his sleeping bag.

"I hope I didn't snore or anything," she yawned.

"Oh," he giggled nervously, "I wouldn't say snore."

"What?" she laughed.

"Well whatever you were dreamin' about, I want some of that!"

"Oh my God!" she blushed, hiding her head under her blanket,

"Glenn, I'm so sorry!"

He pawed at the blanket until he revealed Sadie's face, bright red and pouting.

"Don't worry about it," he poked her, "I won't tell Daryl."

"GLENN,"she squealed, jumping on him and straddling him, "You most certainly won't or so help me," she lowered her face, her pointer finger hovering over his eye, "I will murder you."

Glenn's eyes darted from her hand to her face.

"Okay, I swear!"

Sadie rolled off him, sliding her shoes on, and exiting the tent; she stretched only to have Glenn come up behind her, tickling her sides.

"Knock it off!" she laughed as he threw his shirt on, donning his baseball cap.

"Sleep well?" Lori eyed the two with a weird look.

"Fine," sighed Sadie.

"Pleasurable," Glenn shrugged, eliciting a punch in the shoulder.

Sadie pushed him away, heading over to Rick.

"Anyone volunteer yet for a supply run?"

"Not yet, why?"

"I want to go," she mock saluted the man before slamming her hands on her hips.

"Now Sadie, I don't think-"

"-That it's a good idea? Rick Grimes, I was surviving just fine before I ran into you merry bunch of misfits, so don't tell me because I'm a woman."

He stood silent for a moment, smiling.

"I guess I can't convince you otherwise, but I would feel better if you had someone go with you."

"I'll do it," growled that familiar voice behind her.

Sadie rolled her eyes.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Daryl opened a pack of Parliaments that he had stolen from his Pa and sat on the stack of tires in the late evening hours, lighting a cigarette. Merle was off at some chick's house and his Pa was already fast asleep in front of the TV. He inhaled for the first time, breathing it out like he'd been doing it since birth._

_A noise came from the back of the trailers. He walked closer, his eyes landing on Sadie._

"_Shhhhhhhhh," she lifted a finger to her lips._

"_What the hell are you doin' outside?" he whispered back._

"_I'm hiding."_

"_From who SeeSee?"_

"_Who do you think?" she rolled her eyes._

"_It bad tonight?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Come on," Daryl grabbed her hand, pulling his friend to the back of his family trailer. Gently leaning an old ladder against it, he motioned for Sadie to climb up first. He stomped out the almost finished cigarette and he soon followed, not without kicking the ladder out behind them._

_Daryl sat next to his best friend, leaning his head on her shoulder._

"_Ouch," she winced, raising her hand to rub it._

"_Let me see it," Daryl reached for her hand._

"_No," she turned, looking down at her toes crossed underneath her._

"_I'm not asking SeeSee," he grabbed her hand, flicking the lighter, holding it near her shoulder; her skin was red, puffy, and raised._

"_It was vacuum cord," she mumbled, tears welling in the corner of her eyes._

_Daryl retrieved his trusted maroon handkerchief, handing it to her. Sadie wiped her eyes, handing it back to him, not before smelling it._

"_Smells like what your old man smokes," she mused._

"_Funny thing you say that," he smiled, pulling out the pack, "Want one?"_

"_Daryl, we're kids!"_

"_So?" He shrugged._

"_I'll share one with you." she shrugged, smiling._

_Daryl fumbled with the lighter, before handing it over to her._

"_Don't we look cool," she elbowed him._

"_Oh, definitely cool," before both breaking into silent laughter._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you ain't gonna say anythin'?" spoke Daryl, as the two exited the truck and surveyed the ghost town.

"Why should I?" she shrugged.

"Because, besides the fact that you're being a right foul bitch to me, I've seen you nice before?"

"I'm not a bitch," Sadie rolled her eyes as they entered an old gas station.

"Lemme go first," he whispered, moving a hand in front of her, "Dunno if they're any walkers."

As suspected a teenage walker turned the corner, gurgling and starting to break into a run. Daryl made short work, shooting it square between its eyes. He walked forward, stepping on the walker's face, retrieving the bolt with a squelching noise.

"Tasty," Sadie joked, as she reached behind the counter, stuffing cartons of cigarettes and a couple black & mild's.

"Look what I found," Daryl beckoned to Sadie, waving her into the back room.

"Oh sweet lord," as she came face to face with Daryl Dixon, and a handle of Wild Turkey in each hand. She turned on her heels.

"We should check out a bit more before we head to back," she said over her shoulder, exiting the gas station.

"Hold up," he hollered, finally stomping up beside her.

"Can't keep up old man?" she joked.

"Hey, I'm only 3 years older than you, shut up."

"You sure?" She continued to stride, "It's been a long time since I saw the likes of you."

"True," he trailed off for a few minutes before, "how bout we plays us a little game?"

"Like what?" she turned her head, eying him with confusion.

"I dunno, some shit like twenty questions or somethin', and you have to be honest."

"I haven't done this in years," she laughed, not slowing her step.

"Alright, you first." She headed towards an already looted motel.

"Right, favorite color?" He scratched at his head.

"Blue, always liked blue; hey, let's take a break." She shrugged off her bag on an old motel bed, "You check the rest of the area?"

"Hold on," he left the room.

Sadie opened her bag, taking a swig of water before Daryl came back.

"We're all set, but just to be sure," he closed the door, dead bolting it and opening the shades for some sunlight.

"What was your first job," Sadie questioned, tossing the water to the redneck.

"Worked construction, like everyone else I knew."

"What an exciting life you led, before the world went to shit, at least."

"You fuck Glenn last night? Saw you get out of his tent this afternoon."

Sadie's eyes bulged, standing, her whole body to face him. She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you serious Dixon?"

Daryl stayed still, seated, not faltering, "Answer the question Rollins."

"No, I didn't FUCK Glenn, and besides, why does it matter to you?"

"Doesn't, just wonderin'- you're turn."

"No, I'm done with this game," she growled, turning to grab her bag, but not before he stood, grabbing her wrists and wedging her between the wall and his warm body. He leaned in closer, causing her heart rate to increase.

"No," he snarled quietly, his breath tickling her ear, "we're gonna finish this, so, when was the last time you fucked Sadie Rae Rollins?"

His mouth grazed her ear, inducing a short breath from Sadie.

"A year ago," she swallowed, closing her eyes, as one of his hands snaked away from her wrist to her stomach. "How 'bout you?"

"Don't matter, what was that nasty thought about?" he nipped at her ear.

"What nasty thought Dixon?" she licked her lips, gnawing at the corner.

"The one that got your cheeks all red this mornin'."

Sadie swallowed again, as Daryl unbuttoned her pants, sliding his hand along her panties. At this point, her brain had turn to mush; a hand rubbing gently between her legs and another starting to cup her breast.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she whispered, leaning her neck to the side, letting the man start to nip at her neck.

"Try me," he bit down, inducing a moan from her.

She turned, face to face, and if Daryl didn't have a hard on two seconds ago, he did now; her cheeks were flushed, lips full, and her breath ragged. His hands moved, running them up her arms before holding both her wrists in one calloused hand, the other this time, running down her front and into her panties. He slowly tucked two fingers in her folds, rubbing slowly.

"Well, _oh fuck_," she breathed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, "I was touching myself, and then you came in my tent, _shit_," she moaned.

"And," he said, leaning in and kissing the soft spot at the nape of her neck, "what else babe?"

"You, you, came in and you, _holy fuck_," she moaned again, as his fingers slid deeper inside her.

" I can't here you," he quipped, smiling against her neck.

"Well," she glared, so entirely frustrated, "if you let me go..."

Daryl removed his face from her neck, resting his forehead on hers.

"Are you gonna be a good girl," he smiled, kissing her hard.

She bit at his lips, "Fuck you Dixon, let me go, or so help me, _oh my god_," as he removed his hand from her panties, and the other letting her hands go free.

With her new freedom, she took her palms, shoving the man backwards on the old motel bed. She straddled him, smiling evilly. He unbuttoned his shirt, his breath starting to increase.

"Fuck you Daryl."

"Looks like you're gonna take care of that..."

Sadie never thought she'd want so much, so quickly, but she pressed against him, her free hand twisted in his hair as she kept him close. She threw her head back and opened her mouth wide, fingernails raking against his sun-kissed chest exposing his defined muscles under smooth skin that is used to being beat up by the Atlanta sun. Daryl grunted against her neck as she scraped a nipple and pushed his fingers deeper, harder, a delightful punishment for an involuntary move on her part. The smile, brushing her hair away from his face when he leaned in to kiss her again, his lips capturing the taste of her.

"_Damn SeeSee_," he groaned.

The clothes are in the way so he tugs at her shirt; pulling it up and she follows his motion because they need skin on skin. She laughs when he has no trouble getting her bra clasp open and then he breathed a sigh of relief when finally her silky warmth slides onto him, nipples hard and perched and breasts brushing softly over his. Daryl wants her so bad he's not sure what to do but she's taking the lead now, sneaking a hand into his pants, underneath the belt, a coy smile on her face. He's a little embarrassed when he remembers that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"_Take me Daryl, please_..." she whispered. And he can all but lean his forehead against hers and look her in the eye. He's careful not to crush her with his weight but she wants to feel him, his solidness pressing into her. She revels in the smallest things: how surprisingly soft the skin on his ass is and the hiss he makes when she grinds her hips up and his hard on bumps against that soft spot between her thighs, down there where everything is soft and swollen and aching. He stares at her with half shut eyes and this look of utter concentration on his face.

"_Sadie_," he murmurs when she pulls him close, gripping him gently. His eyes close shut and he leans into her touch, burying his lips in her hair "_oh god SeeSee."_

There's a little moisture on the tip of his length and she runs her thumb over it, so gently and he makes that noise that sounds almost like a growl and Sadie smiles. She grips him a little harder and then strokes down, the way she's done it with others; but this time it's different.

"_Sadie–wait_..." He stops her with his hand. "_If you keep goin' like that_-"

"_Hey, shhhh_" she smiles and then kisses him again, thorough and gentle this time and his mouth is gliding down her neck; kissing, sucking and licking that little hollow in her throat and then he's swirling his tongue around her nipple so softly it's driving her crazy. She arches against him, breast moving up in his open mouth needing his hands gripping her ribs tightly.

"_Please_," Sadie breathes, "_Please_." Daryl tugs at her panties and they come off and she opens her knees, where he settles, his hard on thumping blindly into the inside of her thigh, right there but not quite.

"_Damn it_-" he murmurs as he's sliding over the wetness and catching on her clit so soft; the sensation almost hurts, her hips hitching up on their own accord.

"You alright stud," she joked, giggling, as he flipped her, and then he's above her, holding himself up with his arms.

"Daryl," Sadie says and he stops and reaches down between their bodies, grips himself and looks back up at her, lips full and eyes wide open and then she feels him nudge against her opening. Sadie arches and grinds against Daryl, helping him along inside her.

He shudders a little, cradled between her thighs and mutters " _oh god, I need_-" and then he's moving, pulling back and pressing inside again. She realizes she's making those small noises again and she looks up at him, brows drawn in concentration as if he's solving a problem.

She digs her hands into the muscles in his back all taut, digging, releasing their pleasure together, shuddering into one another. They stay like that for a few seconds. Then Daryl pulls out, laying there quietly, running his hand down her body. "Wow" he smirks, resting an arm over Sadie's waist.

"Yeah." Sadie smiles and he smiles too. He's on his back and she slides her right leg over his. Sadie lays her head on his chest and traces the damp skin there with her finger.

"Holy shit," she whispered

"Holy Fuck," he breathed.

"We should probably head back soon," Sadie sat up, her bare back illuminated by the sun, "Rick will send out a search party."

Daryl sat up, kissing a trail up her back, placing a final one on your shoulder.

"Missed you SeeSee."

"Missed you to Darwl."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I hope that was to everyone's liking. ;) like always, reviews, rants, comments or concerns. Xx


	11. Charade

"So what's the plan?" she mused.

"What plan?" Daryl responded.

"The 'we-just-royally-fucked-hard' on our supply run plan?"

"Well that's not how I would put it," he giggled

"Daryl, I'm being serious!"

"I dunno, I could wear your panties as a trophy?"

"Daryl," Sadie laughed, playfully hitting his arm as they carried plenty of supplies in their bags back to camp.

"Okay, okay, what do you think?"

Sadie continued to walk back to the truck, heaving the bag into the bed of the truck.

"I think," she breathed, lighting a cigarette from a new pack that they had scrounged, "that we should keep it between us," she exhaled.

"You're shittin' me right?" Daryl spoke, frustrated.

"Why is that such a bad idea?" Sadie interjected innocently.

"Because I'm gonna go insane if I can't touch you," he leaned in close, swiping the cigarette.

"Daryl Dixon, go insane?"

"You don't get it Rollins," Daryl shook his head, starting the truck, not before taking her face in his hands, crushing his lips on hers.

"Well," she laughed, coming up for air, "you're going to have too, I'm a pretty private person Daryl Dixon, I've changed since that little girl you knew back at the trailer park."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_SADIE RAE, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_Fifteen year old Sadie sat in front of her dresser mirror, staring back at herself. It had four years since that week at the hospital. She still had that 'X' scar on her back, the scar that ran along even with her right eyebrow, and the baby scars along her hands. She had dyed her hair dark in spite of her mother; she hated living in Savannah, she didn't give a flying fuck about high school and was the standard moody freshman in school._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT MA?"_

"_GET DOWN HERE NOW!"_

_Sadie reluctantly opened her door, walking down the stairs, dragging her arm along the railing. She turned the corner of her aunt's living room and anticipated her mother's glare from the kitchen table._

"_What?" she mumbled, looking at her worn pair of combat boots._

"_We need to have a chat Miss Attitude."_

"_I already know where this is goin' Ma, and I don't care..." Sadie turned to head back up the stairs._

"_SADIE RAE ROLLINS YOU TURN YOUR ASS AROUND RIGHT NOW AND SIT DOWN!"_

_Sadie turned back, pulling out the chair from under the table._

"_You know Ma, ever since we moved in with Aunt Eileen, you've got balls."_

"_Enough," she raised her hand, the other, holding up a thick piece of paper, "you gonna tell me what this is?"_

_Sadie rolled her eyes, playing with the many rings she had on her fingers, "Looks like a report card Ma."_

"_Were you ever going to tell me that you are almost failing all of your classes?"_

"_Does it look like it mother dearest?"_

"_I really don't appreciate the attitude miss thang, you're grounded."_

"_Oh yippee!" Sadie squealed with mock enthusiasm, "as if I had ANY FRIENDS AROUND HERE MA!"_

"_SADIE, I'M SORRY OKAY, YOUR FATHER WASN'T THE BEST MAN! BUT HE GAVE ME YOU!"_

"_WELL RIGHT NOW I WISH HE DIDN'T!" Sadie yelled back, stomping up the stairs, locking her door. _

_Sadie grabbed her bag, fishing through until she found the pack of Parliaments that she had a man buy for her at the general store. She flung open her sock drawer, grabbing a silver lighter and shoving both into her pockets. Kicking the corner of her bed, Sadie stormed over to her window, opening it to the little bit of roof she could fit onto, lighting it with fervor. She ran her hand over her 25 cent ring on a chain before squeezing it angrily._

"_Fuck you Dad, Fuck you Daryl, Fuck you."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well it's about time," Dale shouted from the top of the RV.

"Sorry Dale," Sadie shrugged, "Big Boy Hunter over here was bein' a pussy."

"Shut the fuck up," he growled.

"See?" Sadie looked up, shrugging her shoulders.

The two continued into camp; Sadie made rounds, handing out what provisions everyone had asked for. Carl and Sophia followed her, pestering her to do something with them.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" Carl launched himself onto her, latching his legs around her waist, taking her down to the grass.

"AH OOH NOO," Sadie laughed, wheezing, pushing Carl next to her,

"What do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know, something, we're bored!"

"Well shush, everyone probably doesn't want you yelling. How about a game?"

"What kind of game?" Sophia sat on Sadie's lap while Sadie brushed her hair with her hands.

"Well, how about hide and seek?"

"OH YEAH," Carl stood, beaming.

"Okay," Sophia smiled, "Who's going to count?"

"I'll count," Sadie stood, helping Sophia up, "I'll count to 30, very slowly."

"Ready! Set! Go!" Carl laughed, the two kids running off as Sadie closed her eyes.

Sadie counted slowly, opening her eyes to Andrea standing directly in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing," she scoffed, hands on her hips.

"Playing hide and seek, oh here," Sadie delved into her backpack, fishing out a thing of 2 in 1 shampoo, "Your shampoo, and Andrea, I'm sorry about you know..."

"Yeah, don't worry about it," she shrugged, grabbing the shampoo from Sadie's hand and heading back to the RV.

"You're welcome!" Sadie hollered sarcastically, "Now to find small children."

Sadie dropped her bag by her tent, and began to search.

"CARL! SOPHIA! I'M GOING TO GET YOU."

She snuck into the RV, creeping along until she saw a lump in the bed.

"Hmmmm, I wonder where they could be?"

Hushed giggles followed, until she dropped her hands, grabbing until the laughter increased.

"FOUND YOU!"

The children, laughed until Lori swept in, telling the kids to wash up.

"Thanks Sadie," Lori leaned in, embracing her.

"For what Lori?" inquired Sadie.

"Y'know, just playing with the kids, gives them a distraction."

"Don't worry about it Lori," finishing the hug, "Now what's for dinner?"

"Dixon went and found some squirrel right when you two got back, I've been meaning to ask..."

"Gotta go Lori," Sadie darted past, stepping out of the RV, and bolting for her tent.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Uh, oh, fuck yeah."_

"_You like that baby?"_

"_Yeah, keep goin'."_

_Eighteen year old Daryl pushed the blonde's head down his body, heading for his dick. She took him whole in the mouth, deep throating, much to his delight. He ran his fingers in her hair as she continued to suck, pressure building. He held her head stationary, thrusting until he came._

_Lying back on his bed, he ran a hand across his brow, smiling with satisfaction._

"_Thanks babe."_

"_Anytime Dixon, you know where I am," she purred, putting her clothes on and exiting the trailer, but not before running into Merle._

"_Damn little brother," Merle grinned, reaching in his pocket for his drugs; he poured some onto the kitchenette table, using a playing card to make a line._

"_Yeah whatever," Daryl waved his brother off before pulling his pants up and belting himself._

"_Naw, I'm proud of ya, doin' your brother proud."_

"_Real nice Merle," he responded, lighting a cigarette._

"_You sure you don't wanna do a line?" Merle snorted the white stuff._

"_Nah, I told you, I don't do that shit." Daryl shrugged, opening the fridge and retrieving a piece of leftover pizza. He opened the cabinet, grabbing the half empty bottle of Wild Turkey bourbon, "You want some?"_

"_Sure baby brother."_

_Daryl poured two glasses, and sat on the couch, looking out the open door to next door._

"_Now why do you do that?" Merle broke his concentration._

"_Do what?" Daryl exhaled a plume of smoke._

"_Keep lookin' next door, it's not like that Sandy chick is comin' back."_

"_Sadie."_

"_Whatchu' sayin'?"_

"_Her name was Sadie Merle."_

"_Little Brother, you're a Dixon, you can get any tight pussy you want, it's in our blood, stop bein' so fuckin' moody."_

"_Leave it alone."_

_Merle stood, turning the rabbit eared TV knob and settling on a game show as the two settled for the evening._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mmmmmm, this squirrel is exquisite Dale, what did you cook it with?" Sadie gushed.

"I had some spare spices in the RV, but I will leave it a mystery."

"...you tease," she laughed, taking another bite of squirrel.

"_You tease_," Daryl bit his lip hard, standing on the edge of the fire, his eyes fixed on her, _"oh no Sadie Rollins, you're the god damn tease around here."_ He couldn't believe what the day had brought him, and he kept playing it over in his mind. He remembered the feeling of her soft skin on his, her supple breasts in his mouth, the sounds she made underneath him, holy shit, just thinking about it made him hard. And she expected him to act like nothing happened?

"_Fuck this Shit,"_ he whispered to himself, retreating back to his truck at the edge of their convoy, grabbing a cigarette.

Sadie watched as Daryl left the edge of the fire.

"_As if you thought I wouldn't notice," _she thought to herself.

She waited a couple minutes after he had left before she stood up nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna go wash," Sadie stood, watching the male folk of the circle getting ready to say something.

"And before you say anything," she smiled, "I'll bring a lantern and my knife with me, I'm a big girl."

Rick and Shane just sighed and smiled as she headed to her tent, grabbing a new pair of clothes and shampoo.

Exiting the tent and turning on her flashlight, she strode past the RV, the other vehicles, partially slowing her step near Daryl's truck.

"...the fuck you think you're goin'?"

Sadie continued walking, her flashlight pointed to the ground.

"I'm going to bathe, I know we passed a creek about a minute down the road."

A pair of boots caught up to her.

"You think it's wise to go by yerself?"

"Well apparently I have a chaperone now don't I?" she rolled.

"Apparently," Daryl breathed.

They made it to the lake, Sadie kicking her boots off, peeling the socks off her feet, tucking them into the shoes. Sadie stripped down and hopped into the water. As she turned, she saw Daryl taking off his boots, followed by the rest of his clothing.

"Daryl, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna join you."

"Daryl, no."

"What Rollins, can't a man bathe?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, 'member what I said earlier?"

"What are you gonna do about it Rollins," he smiled, walking into the water in his naked glory; closing the gap between them.

"Daryl, come on I don't think that-" and she uttered a small moan from her throat. He traced her neck line, planting kisses up down her neck. She ran her hand down his toned chest 'til she reached his length, which was already at attention.

"How long has _that _been there?" she giggled, motioning downwards.

"Shut up," he smiled, biting her lip.

She ran her hands up his body, her mouth finding his, letting her tongue fight for dominance against his. Sadie hoisted herself up, letting herself slide onto his length, causing Daryl to emit somewhat of a growl against her mouth.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, balancing herself. Slowly she lifted herself up, almost letting him slide out before she thrust back down, hard and fast, their nails digging into each other's skin while she did so. Sadie repeated her actions, lifting herself up slowly and thrusting back down hard.

Closer and closer she brought them to yet another release. When she felt herself tighten around him and his panting turning more urgent, she increased her movements, forcefully rocking back and forth on top of him.

Releasing his shoulders from her grip, she brought them to his knees behind her. She arched her back, tossing her head backwards, changing the angle of their thrusts a bit. Over and over again she pushed down at him while he was meeting each of her thrusts with one of his own. She felt how he removed one hand from her hips. It took her a lot of strength to not scream the moment his fingers found her clit.

A few more thrusts, combined with a few rough rubs of his thumb over her clit and her female muscles clenched around him, her whole body shuddered. Slamming herself forward again, her lips crashed onto his. A moment later their kiss muffled their moans of pleasure when they climaxed together.

Daryl lowered them into the water, both still clinging onto each other. Sadie's hand resumed their spot on his shoulders, the two slowing their breathe.

"How dare you," she growled, biting his lip hard.

"What?" he acted innocent, reciprocating.

"You're not making this easy to stay away from you..." she smirked, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip, as she sat in his lap in the edge of the water.

"Likewise darlin'," he breathed, kissing her softly before leaning his forehead against hers in the moonlight.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As always, reviews, comments, concerns, & rants my lovelies! Hope you liked. Xx


	12. Pissed

The moonlight shone brightly on the desolate road as Dale sat atop his precious RV. He kept his rifle poised, alert. He hadn't seen Sadie, let alone Daryl either for a good while and was starting to get a little worried. Shane climbed atop the RV, sitting next to Dale in the lawn chair.

"So what's the lowdown Dale?" Shane spoke, stretching his arms before resting them upon his thighs.

"Nothing much, haven't seen Sadie or Daryl for a while, but other than that..." he trailed off, continuing to scan the surrounding area.

"You don't think?" Shane mused, removing his hat and scratching his head.

Dale shrugged a face that was a cross between amusement and astonishment.

"You're guess is as good as mine," he chuckled.

"Well, if you want to catch some shut eye, I'll take the next watch."

Dale retreated down the back of the RV, Shane, checking over his rifle. As the RV clicked shut, Shane saw it.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That's it; I'm laying down ground rules." Sadie ran a hand through her wet hair as the two dressed on the water's edge. Daryl stared as the woman shimmied into her panties and bra.

"Now why do you have to put out rules?" Daryl quipped, rolling his eyes, pulling his pants up and belting them.

"If we don't have rules, then everything could go to shit." She shrugged.

"Why are you complainin'?" He shrugged as well.

The two walked up the small dirt road in silence. Sadie had braided her hair and tied her button up around her waist. Daryl's boots dragged alongside her. Both their eyes focused on the road ahead.

"Y'know what I think?" Daryl spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't know Dixon, what do you think?" Sadie responded, mocking him.

"Fuck it," Daryl turned, tackling Sadie to the ground, the two on a small hill.

He grabbed her soft face with his callused hands and brought her lips to his. He kissed slow and completely at his own pace. Daryl wedged a knee between Sadie's legs, forcing her to wrap them around his waist. She ran her hands through his mess of hair, pulling him close. He kissed down her neck and went to work.

"_You would,"_ she breathed, smirking, letting him have his way, as he moved to her shoulder. She grabbed his chin, pulling him to her face, trailing kisses along his jaw. After what seemed like forever, they parted their breathing ragged and uneven.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sadie sat at her desk, doodling on her notebook, a pair of ear buds in her extensively pierced ears, music playing at a low decibel. Her hair over the past few years had gone through plenty of changes; at the moment she was sporting fire engine red tendrils, pulled back into a messy bun, complete with chopsticks._

_She wore ruby red lipstick and had a smoky eye effect going on; the effect of her often not bothering washing the mascara of her eyes the night before. Her many rings on her fingers made a subtle clinking noise on her pen._

"_Miss Rollins."_

_Sadie's head shot up, as every eye in her senior year health class stared at her._

"_Yeah?" Sadie acknowledged the crone of a teacher._

"_Are you going to grace my class with your attention?"_

"_I don't know Mrs. Peo, what are you tryin' to fill our brains with this week?"_

"_Healthy Relationships Miss Rollins."_

"_Oh boy," she laughed, closing her textbook and shoving it in her bag, "healthy relationships, that's a joke."_

"_I think it's important to learn in a young adult as yourself, where do you think you're going?"_

_Sadie had walked to the door, her arms crossed over her chest._

"_I'll tell you somethin' important Mrs. Peo; try being a little girl, your parents are never around, your father is a fuckin' drunk, your mother can't do shit about it, and then, just when you think things are okay and hunky dory, your father almost beats you to death in a drunken rage because it's the one time that he's home before you got back from playing outside all day. Now tell me that's healthy."_

_And before Mrs. Peo had anytime to respond, Sadie was out the door, heading for the front door. She ignored the hollering voice behind her as she pushed the double doors open, reaching into her bag for her keys._

_Reaching the parking lot, she stormed to her crap Volvo, tossing her bag in the back seat. Driving off, she pulled into the closest convenient store._

"_Hey Billy," she shouted as she marched down to the coolers in the back of the empty store._

"_Hey sweet cheeks," the twenty something clerk shouted to the back of the store._

_Sadie returned to the front of the store, a small handle of Southern Comfort in her hand._

"_Now Sadie, you_ _know I can't sell that to you," he scolded._

"_That's not what you said yesterday," she purred, leaning on the counter._

"_Shhhh," he smiled, leaning forward, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth, "I have a girlfriend."_

_Sadie giggled, kissing him back, "You weren't saying that between my legs last night."_

_The guy laughed, grabbing a pack of Parliaments and a brown paper bag for her Southern Comfort._

"_See you later then?" _

"_Sure Casanova," she smirked, exiting the store._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?"

Andrea stormed up to Daryl as he entered camp, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"HEY, DON'T NEED TO YELL, JESUS."

"Our camp was just over run, and you're acting like it's no big deal?" Lori appeared next to Andrea, her face cross.

"What happened?" Daryl's eyes grew for a moment.

"Had a good handful of walkers come into camp, thankfully Shane saw them early enough that we took care of them, but we could have used you," Rick spoke gruffly.

"Well I'm sorry my timin' wasn't to your likin'..." Daryl growled, starting to head back to his truck.

"Hey," Shane spoke, "Have you seen Sadie?"

Daryl turned, shrugging his shoulders, "Nah, why?"

A moment later, a freshly bathed Sadie came into the light, a confused look on her face.

"What happened?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_DIXON!"_

_The hot Atlanta sun beat down on Daryl as he finished pouring cement into what was going to be a new sidewalk on a side street near his trailer. He looked up at the foreman, waving at him to come over._

_Daryl wiped the sweat of his brow, adjusting the obnoxious orange vest._

"_You yelled?" He scratched his head, squinting._

"_Yeah, just wanted to let you know we're callin' it an early day, so wrap it up."_

"_You kiddin'?"_

"_No, so hurry up so we can get outta here."_

"_Whatever," Daryl waved absently at him as he walked away._

"_Hey Dixon, whatcha' gonna do with the rest of the day?"_

"_Dunno Max."_

"_Wanna hit Sonny's?"_

"_Max," Daryl laughed, "that sounds perfect."_

_The men's short drive ended in laughter, the two entering, bee-lining it to the bar. _

"_What'll it be boys?" A red head purred, placing her hands on her hips._

"_The usual Tasha, the same for my man here," Max winked, "Say hon, you ever meet my boy Daryl here?"_

_The girl turned back, handing them both a bottle of Coors, and a shot of Jack. She slid them across the bar, eying Daryl._

"_No Max, can't say that I have," she smiled, licking her lips, "Where'd you dig him up?"_

_Daryl smiled, "This sunavabitch here didn't tell me they had such fine ladies like you._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning everyone was on edge, and were in a haste to get out of the area. Sadie had received the silent treatment, at least from Andrea, but that was to be expected.

"You about done?" Andrea snapped, stomping behind Sadie.

Sadie stuffed her bag to the brim, snapping her head to the right.

"You fuckin' gonna get that stick outta your ass? I don't know how many times I gotta say sorry!"

"Keep goin'," Andrea retorted, continuing to the vehicles.

"Alright, enough!"

Sadie stood abruptly, tossing her stuff down and bolted into a run. Becoming airborne, she launched herself onto the blonde, taking her to the ground. Andrea yelled as Sadie pulled her hair by the scalp, slamming her face into the earth.

"Fuckin' Bitch!"

Andrea spun, flailing her arms, trying to get a swing in. Sadie continued to punch and yell as the group had caught onto what was going on. Sadie felt a pair of arms underneath hers and linked under her breasts. Shane pulled her backwards, her limbs continuing to swing.

"LET ME AT HER!" Sadie screamed.

"ENOUGH SADIE!" Rick hollered.

"YOU NEED TO CUT THE SHIT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKIN' CUNT!" Sadie continued to yell.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SLUT." Andrea stood, starting to stomp towards her, stopped by Daryl.

"DARYL, GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME." Andrea scoffed, spitting fire.

"You need to take a fuckin' chill pill lady!" Daryl growled.

"Oh that's rich," Andrea pushed him back, wiping a bit of blood from her mouth, continuing onto the vehicles.

"Sadie, really?" Rick spoke, pulling her by her arm, by this time Shane had let her go.

"She needs to get that fuckin' stick outta her ass and quit being a fuckin' bitch."

Daryl walked next to her, grabbing her other arm.

"You alright?"

"Let go of me Daryl, Jesus."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry for the bit of a delay, but you know the drill lovelies, reviews, rants, alert, I love 'em all! :)


	13. Testing Waters

"Sadie, Sadie, wake up."

Sadie rolled over in the back of the trunk, Carol shaking her shoulder gently.

"No, leavemealone." she mumbled, rolling back, curling tighter into the fetal position.

It had been a week since the cat fight and Sadie could care less about anything and anyone. She had kept to herself, playing with her knife and occasionally talking to the kids or Glenn.

"Come on Sadie," Carol cooed, resting her head on her arms on the seat.

"What Carol? Everyone hates me," she sighed into her arms.

"I don't hate you," Sophia piped up, her curls bouncing gently.

"Yeah, I don't either," chimed in Carl, scratching his nose.

"Thanks guys," Sadie whispered, "I may be a tough bitch, but I'm allowed to have an off week."

"You haven't left this car in a week," Sophia stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, you smell," Carl jested, sticking his tongue out as well.

"HEY! NOT COOL!" Sadie yelled, sitting up fast and jamming her head on the roof of the car, "OUCH!"

Carol smirked as the two children burst into fits of laughter.

"So," Carl wheezed, "Will you PLEASE come out and play, I promise I'll send everyone evil looks if they're mean."

The two kids' lips pursed, producing the biggest puppy dog faces that Sadie had ever seen. She sat up, planting a kiss on each kids head.

"I guess," she breathed, exasperatedly.

Carol waited until the children had bolted out of the car.

"What's up_ mom_?" Sadie laughed.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know what's been goin' on since, y'know..."

"Lay it on me Carol," Sadie stretched, retying her hair up.

"Well, I know Glenn misses you, he's bored," she chuckled, adjusting her top.

"Poor Glenn."

"Ummm, Andrea finally cooled down, givin' Daryl attitude sometimes but..."

"How's he?"

Carol rolled her eyes, "He hasn't been around much, always off hunting, least since we made camp last night. But Rick mentioned that we aren't staying for long and should be on the highway by later today."

"Sweet deal Carol."

Sadie shimmied over the back of the car seat, exiting the car with as much grace as she could. Sitting on the black top, she laced up her boots, cracking her neck.

"HEY!"

A pair of hands pushed down on her shoulders, squeezing gently. She reached up, grabbed the arms by the elbows, pulling the owner down with them.

"GLENN!"

"That'd be me," his breath ragged from running over.

Sadie pulled on his arms playfully, leaning on his shoulder, not before grabbing his red baseball cap and donning it on her own head.

"So how's the outside world been compadre?"

Glenn sighed, mussing Sadie's hair.

"I missed you; don't understand why you held up in the trunk for a week, seriously, no one's mad."

Sadie scoffed, "I highly doubt that sentiment Glenn, do you need to get your head checked?"

Glenn sighed, "Okay, so maybe Andrea is still pissy and Daryl hasn't been that social, what?"

Sadie laughed, leaning her head up, kissing the man on the cheek, handing him his hat back- "Thanks for the pep talk hun," she stood, grabbing her knife, and another that she forgot she had in her bag.

"Where you going?" Glenn stood, caught off guard.

"Gonna check the place out, maybe bathe, don't worry about it."

"Bathe?"

"The small children have informed me that I smell apparently."

"Well apparently there's a small lake in the tree line a bit. Want me to-?"

"I can handle it Glenn, I'll be back soon, don't leave me behind."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Spike, here kitty kitty kitty." Sadie called into her apartment, tossing her keys onto the counter, "Where are you baby girl?" _

_The cat mewed from her bedroom, as she entered, hanging her leather coat on the door handle and flopped on the queen sized four post bed._

"_Spike, please tell me why the male species honestly suck ass?"_

_The cat plodded over the comforter and climbed atop Sadie, kneading her breast gently._

"_Oh great, you're no help at all..." she joked, scratching her cat behind her ears, dozing off._

_Her phone rang, causing Sadie to jolt out of bed, scaring Spike. She slid through the doorway and into the kitchen._

"_Hello?"_

"_Am I speaking with Miss Sadie Rollins?"_

"_Yes, this is she."_

"_Miss Rollins, I'm calling on behalf of your mother, Leigh Ann, we have her here at St. Joseph's and was wondering if you could get here as soon as possible."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun bore down on Sadie's back as she walked around the outside of camp to bathe. She had a feeling that at this point in time, no one besides Glenn would care too much, as long as she was prompt and compliant. Running a finger along the hilt of her knife, she felt safe enough to be alone.

"_Looks like a quiet enough place,"_ she whispered to herself, hoisting herself up a rock before sliding down the other side.

She continued down the worn path, dragging her feet until she shield her eyes against the sun's rays on the water.

"_Must be spring fed,"_ she thought to herself as she sat, unlaces her shoes and letting the warmth of the sun warm her body. She sighed, breathing deeply.

Sadie untied her pants, letting them fall onto the sand. She grabbed them in a bunch, tossing them on her boots. She reached upwards with her arms, stretching her whole body, her toes digging into the sand; a small moan emitting from her lips.

Reaching behind her, she pulled the back of her oversized tee, leaving her in her discolored bra and panties. Taking a breath, she shrugged the panties and unclipped the bra, wading into the water for a brief moment before diving into the water together.

She held her breath, holding onto a large rock, curling her fingers into the sand, looking up to the surface of the water.

"_Too bad I'm no mermaid, could just ride out the whole end of the world under here."_ she contemplated, pushing off the bottom and kicking to the surface.

As treaded water, she shook the water from her ears, only to hear an angry click from behind her, and then silence. A bolt shot past, landing in the water next to her. She grabbed the bolt, before turning in the water.

"The fuck you think you were doin'?" she growled across the water.

"... Thought you were a walker," the man growled, kicking the sand on the water's edge.

"My shit is right on the beach you fuckin' dickwad, I mean really, they don't swim neither!"

Sadie swam closer to shore, keeping her body underwater.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Oops." His eyes narrowed.

Sadie's face grew red and she glared, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You mother fucker!"

"Keep it down Rollins, you're gonna attract attention, again."

Sadie stood, stark naked, stomping up right up to Daryl, water rolling and dripping off her.

"You're acting like a four year old, you know that right?"

Daryl's eyes strayed from her face down her body, briefly.

"Yeah, and your point?" he mumbled, his eyes following a water droplet down her breast.

"Daryl Dixon," she slapped his cheek before donning her panties in haste and shoving the shirt on, ignoring the bra, "So I haven't talked to you, or anyone in a week, what's your fuckin' problem?"

"My problem?"

"Yeah, what's your fuckin' problem? You're actin' like a girl."

"Don't have one; y'know, defendin' your sorry ass, calmin' the rest of camp down, givin' a shit 'bout you when I shouldn't, nope, can't say I have a problem."

"Why do you give a shit about me Dixon?"

"Dunno."

"Well don't, I'm fucked up, and nothing good ever stays with me, so just, leave me alone."

"Remember Sadie Rae, I know you," he drawled.

"You don't know shit; you didn't come back, so butt out."

Sadie slid her feet into her boots, stomping back to the path leaving Daryl regrettably with a hard on and so much to say.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The hallways smelt like disinfectant as Sadie's heels clacked down the tile floors. The rooms were dark except for small lights in the corner of the rooms. Sadie leaned her arms on the desk, eying the woman at the desk, out of breath._

"_I'm looking for Leigh Ann Rollins?"_

_The woman, eyed through her clipboard, waving her arm down the hallway to her left._

"_Room 213."_

_Sadie rolled her eyes, plowing down the hallway._

_She entered the room, her heart sinking._

_Her mother was asleep; tubes pouring out her arms, an oxygen mask over her mouth and noses. Her premature gray hair sprayed out over the pillow, her chest rising and falling._

_A hand rested on her shoulder._

"_Ms. Rollins'?"_

_Sadie turned, face to face with a Dr. Lincoln._

"_Yes," Sadie sighed, hugging an arm to her side, "what happened?"_

"_She had trouble breathing and chest pains at the local grocery store, she was brought here. We took some liberties and ran some tests."_

"_What kind of tests?"_

"_Just standard procedure, we're still waiting for the lab."_

_Sadie turned back to her mother, swallowing hard._

"_Just give it to me straight doc, is it back?"_

"_I'm sorry; your mother's cancer is back."_

_Sadie closed her eyes, breathing deeply before walking over to the chair next to her mother's bedside._

"_If you don't mind, I'm just gonna set up camp here, if that's alright with you doc."_

_The gentlemen nodded, "I'll call for a cot."_

"_No need, just send a pillow."_

_The doctor nodded, heading out of the door._

_Sadie leaned on the edge of the chair, grabbing her mother's hand and resting her forehead upon it._

"_Oh momma,"__ she whispered, tears welling in her eyes, __"we can't catch a break can we?"_

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"Hey, need a buddy?" Glenn ran up to an upset Sadie, her hair a mess and a puss on her face, "... or a punching bag?"

Sadie continued to stomp back to the trunk in the vehicle where her bag was kept.

"Fuckin' Dixon," she growled.

"Ah, our triumphant hunter," Glenn laughed awkwardly, rolling his eyes, "Do I need to defend your honor?"

Sadie took a breath, smiling at her friend, "No, my honor, remains intact, not if Andrea had anything about it but hey, what I miss?"

At that moment, Rick appeared next to Glenn, a hand on the back of his neck.

"How are you Sadie?" Rick kicked a rock under his shoe.

"Fine Rick, can I help you with something?"

"Not to seem forward but are you alright, I mean, with that whole fight n' all..."

"Don't worry officer," Sadie spoke, patting his cheek lightly, "I'll be on my best behavior."

"Alright," he smirked, rolling his eyes, "Been meaning to let y'all know, we're movin' out in about an hour, so gather your things up and be ready to move."

Sadie ran a hand through her hair, nodding. Rick continued down the convoy. Glenn stood for a moment longer.

"Need any help?"

"Nah," Sadie sighed, rummaging her hand in her bag once more, "probably going to just stay in this vehicle- go over better than riding in the RV," she handed over a small silver chain in her hand to Glenn, " Do me a favor will you?"

"What's this?" Glenn complied, letting Sadie hold up her long tendrils.

"Long story, tell you later."

After Glenn locked the clasp of the necklace, he rested his hand for a moment later before hugging Sadie behind.

"No more disappearing acts please?"

Sadie giggled, squeezing his arms against her, "I'll try."

A couple vehicles down, Daryl dropped his crossbow on his boot in disbelief.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry it's been a couple days, but I have not forgotten about you! Anyone who's story alerted, or favorited, I wouldn't mind a review here or there, it gives me plenty more motivation to write faster. But hey, you know the drill lovelies! Xx


	14. Scraped Knees

"Oh no you're not; get back over here this instant!"

Lori hollered at Carl, who had launched himself onto Sadie's back when the group decided to take a pit stop.

"But mom," Carl whined, as Sadie turned around, both making faces.

"But mom!" Sadie mimicked, sticking her tongue out at Lori, who had time in the ride to clear the air since the semi invasion of camp.

"I don't care, Carl, stay where I can see you," Lori smirked slightly.

"We're just goin' to take a look around, not too far, there's a couple cars down that side road, pretty please?" Sadie raised her hands together, as if to pray, Carl's arms and leg clinging onto her.

"And besides, you can see it from here, AND AND," Sadie laughed, overemphasizing, "I'll have my knife."

Rick waltzed from the other side of the car, smiling, "Aw come on Lori, they'll be fine, and Sadie's more than capable."

Lori sighed before nodding quietly. Sadie continued with Carl on her back, speaking over her shoulder, "Why worry? We've got big tough manly men here!"

Sadie and Carl continued down the side road in the small neighborhood, scavenging and scouting the area. The two were mostly silent, the sounds only of their breathing, until Carl pointed an arm in front of her.

"SADIE LOOK." he whispered into her ear, his voice drenched in fear.

Sadie's eyes moved slowly, to where Carl had pointed.

At the end of the street, this wasn't too far away, stood a medium sized herd of twenty or so walker children, as if a school hadn't had time to evacuate. There was an occasional adult, but the majority were Carl's age; their feet dragging they continued walking past. Sadie swallowed, turning her head slightly, beads of sweat beginning to form at her brow.

"Carl," she whispered, "I want you to get back to the group and let them know we have company."

"But what about-?" he whimpered slightly.

"Me?" She chuckled sarcastically, "I'll be fine, gonna try to distract them, just go, run of the grass, it'll be quieter!"

Sadie lowered Carl slowly, "Go!"

As the boy ran back as quietly as he could, Sadie hid behind a station wagon a few yards towards the herd. Opening the door as best she could, she rummaged around, trying to find anything she could use, but much to her dismay, found nothing. As she peered through the window, her heart sank as she saw that a walker had seen Carl run back towards the caravan; a couple others followed suite.

As they continued to drag along, Sadie fiddle under the steering wheel, pulling at random wires until the car alarm began to go off. The walkers head's swerved in the direction of the alarm.

"_Shit, shit, fuck!"_

Sadie scrambled out of the car, pulling her hunting knife as she exited. The walkers began to snarl, climbing under the station wagon and spilling over the sides. Sadie held her breath as she turned on her heels, bolting back towards the caravan, not before hearing someone shout.

"SADIE, GET DOWN!"

The girl dived onto the cement, her knees dragging underneath her.

"_Motherfuck_-" she groaned to herself as she scrambled on all fours, as the cavalry had arrived, passing out near someone's boots.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The hot Atlanta sun boiled, sending sweat down Daryl's neck as he stood in front of a cheap grave marker that read 'WADE DIXON', sticking out of the ground._

"_Sunavabitch," he mumbled, kicking the ground under his boot._

_Daryl had donned a long sleeved button up; he would at least give his father that. No one had shown up; not even his own kin. Merle had been away hunting, and couldn't have given a rat's ass about his old man._

"'_Scuse me," a crackly voice sounded behind him._

_He turned to be face to face with the last person he ever thought he'd see again._

"_Ma?" his voice saturated with disbelief._

"_Daryl Alden Dixon, you haven't changed a bit," the woman stepped a foot closer, trying to raise a hand to his cheek, causing Daryl to step a foot back._

"_What the hell are you doin' here Ma?"_

"_I heard that Wade, y'know," she motioned to the grave marker, shrugging her shoulders._

"_Yeah, heart attack."_

"_Just thought I'd pop over and-"_

"_Go home," he mumbled, walking past her, and towards his truck._

"_Now just one second young man," the woman raised her voice, flustered, her cheeks becoming a dark shade of pink._

_Daryl froze, raising a finger to her face, his eyes narrowed._

"_No, you don't get to talk like that to me; you lost that right that night you left."_

"_You don't understand Daryl," she interjected._

"_I understand enough," he shook his head, trying to move around the woman who blocked his path to his truck._

"_Your father, you know what kind of man he was..."_

"_And YOU FUCKIN' LEFT US WITH HIM YOU SELFISH BITCH!"_

_Daryl's voice echoed across the silent graveyard._

"_Daryl, please." The woman began to tremble, her body shaking._

"_No, I got shit to do, fuck off." He dismissed the woman, pushing her aside; stomping over to his truck, he started the engine, and drove off in a cloud of smoke._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sadie, Sadie, Come on!"

She felt a palm, lightly tapping her cheek, frantically.

"Move over Jackie Chan," growled a voice beside him.

A moment later, a handful of water was dumped on her face, causing Sadie to shoot up from the back of a truck bed.

"Holy shit," she sputtered, wiping the water from her eyes to be face to face with Glenn and Daryl; both of whom had wandering eyes, as the water had soaked the upper part of her top.

"Well that wasn't cool," Sadie scoffed, twirling a chunk of her hair around her hand.

"What were you thinkin'?" Daryl growled, hip checking Glenn from in front of her, placing his hands on the truck bed, on either side of her legs; his face inches from hers.

"What are you talkin' about?" She cocked her head to the right, shrugging her shoulders.

"Car alarm and walkers," mutter Glenn from Daryl's right.

"Yeah, what he said," Daryl mumbled.

"If the two of you would fuckin' realize," she puffed her chest before taking both palms, gently shoving Daryl backwards, "that I'm a fuckin' adult, I can take care of myself."

Sadie stood, wiping her hands on shorts.

"Carl & I wanted to see what was around," Sadie eyed a pile in the distance of walkers, "and it looks like y'all took care of it fine, I wanted Carl safe, so SUE ME!"

She raised her voice, not before feeling something sticky run from her knees.

"Ah shit," remembering she had dove on her knees what was probably moments earlier.

"Lemme take care of that for you," Daryl took a step forward, pointing towards her knees, rummaging with another hand for a first aid kid.

"I'm fine," Sadie winced, pushing on her knees like a child.

"Sadie," Glenn stepped a bit closer. Her eyes darted between the Korean and backwoods man. She inhaled, trying to ignore the small breeze that stung her exposed skin.

"Okay fine," she scoffed, walking back to the bed of the truck.

"Y'alright?" Rick rested his arms on the side of the vehicle, "Sadie, what you did earlier was..."

"I know I know," Sadie moaned, rolling her eyes, "It was stupid, reckless, and..."

"Everyone' fine, just don't do it again," Rick mussed her hair, over to Lori and Carl.

She chuckled to herself, her face changing back to a serious pout at the Daryl and Glenn.

"Well?"

Daryl turned to Glenn, "I can handle it Stir Fry."

Glenn shrugged his shoulders, patting the top of Sadie's hand as he headed to the RV. Daryl had by this time pulled out some antiseptic, and bandages. Sadie watched silently as he pulled a rag from his back pocket and poured the liquid on the rag; he ran a hand in the bend of her knee, while the other covered the scrape. Sadie hissed as the wound began to foam.

"_Fuck_," she whispered, biting her lip.

"Don't be a pussy," Daryl responded, smirking to himself, wrapping the first knee.

"Shut up asshole, it hurts." she narrowed her eyes.

"Sadie Rollins, hurt?" He mocked.

"Keep it up Dixon, or I'll kick your ass."

"Whoa, don't threaten me with a good time." He chuckled, running a hand up her shin before wrapping the second bandage.

Sadie leaned forward, grabbing the back of Daryl's head, bringing his forehead to hers, her eyes boring holes into his.

".Off," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Or what," he growled back at her, grabbing at her necklace underneath her still wet shirt.

"Let go of it Daryl," her mood changing suddenly, her smooth hand over his calloused one.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The screen door slammed shut behind as Daryl reached for the bourbon in the trailer that he had lived in all his life. Twisting the cap, he kicked off his shoes, making his way back to his bed, bottle in hand._

"_Goddamn," he sighed to himself, unbuttoning his shirt, flopping back onto the bed._

"_Well what do we have here?" a familiar voice spoke over his head._

_Daryl opened his eyes to find his brother standing over him._

"_Just got back from huntin'," Merle belched a beer already in hand._

"_Just got back from Pa's funeral," Daryl retorted._

"_That was today? That why y'all dressed up like a clown?"_

"_I ain't no clown, shut up."_

_Daryl stood, swallowing his own alcohol, following his brother into the living room. Merle turned on the TV, popping his feet up._

"_So," Daryl breathed, lighting a cigarette, "guess who should up to Pa's?"_

"_No idea," Merle mumbled, snorting a bit of white stuff from his knuckle, "But I bet you're gonna tell me."_

"_Ma."_

_Merle's eye grew momentarily before leering at his brother, "That ungrateful cunt of a woman showed up, well I'll be damned."_

"_Yeah bro," Daryl exhaled a plume of smoke._

"_So whatcha do?"_

"_I called her a selfish bitch and left."_

"_Look at you," Merle smiled, slapping his brother's thigh, "you're not the little pussy I thought you was."_

"_Shut the fuck up," Daryl pushed his hand away._

"_Aww what's wrong baby brother, can't hack it?"_

"_You best shut the hell up!"_

_Daryl stood, stomping out of the trailer._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Daryl, did you hear me? Let it go." Sadie's voiced stammered.

"What's yer problem SeeSee?"

"Don't call me that!" Her eyes adverted his, his hand still on the necklace.

"Why not?" He lowered his voice.

"Oh come on," Sadie bit her lip, tears forming; "Can't you just fuck off?"

"Sorry, no can do, I'm invested."

"Daryl, let go of my necklace now."

She raised her other hand, pulling at his hair.

"I just want to see it, damnit!" Daryl stumbled back, rubbing the back of his head. His brow furrowed, cheeks flared.

"FINE," she huffed, hopping off the trunk bed, grabbing the corners of her shirt and yanking them downwards. Her breasts bounced once before settling. And then he saw it.

He stepped forward, his body almost touching hers. He didn't care if anyone else saw, running his fingers down the chain, his breath hitching as his finger caught on the familiar twenty five cent ring he'd got her when they were kids.

"Satisfied?" Sadie whispered through gritted teeth.

"Not even close," he leaned in close, whispering against her lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

oh, what an evil wench I am. hope y'all enjoyed tonight's episode, I thought it was awesome. but you know the drill; reviews, comments, concerns, requests? xx


	15. Moving On

"STOP!"

Sadie groaned in frustration, pushing Daryl into a broken car behind the truck.

"Knock it off!"

"WHAT?"

"THAT." She gestured to his face, waving her hand madly.

"I dunno what yer talkin' about Rollins," he rolled his eyes.

"Stop playin' dumb dickhead, seriously!"

"Come on Sadie," he reached an arm out in apology.

"No! Just leave me alone- you fuckin' redneck piece of shit?"

He blinked, his mouth dropping moment, his cheeks flaring. The only sound was her heartbeat in her ears and her breathing. He took another step closer, practically breathing fire. She regretted ever saying those words to that man the moment they left her lips, but she couldn't apologize, she just couldn't.

"Then get your shit outta mah truck you fuckin' cunt."

Sadie's heart dropped from her throat into her stomach, turning, plodding over to the passenger's side of the truck. Wrenching the door open with a screech, she grabbed a carton of cigarettes and her spare water bottle that hadn't left the cup holder. Breathing deep, she closed her eyes, running her finger along the 'D+S' for the last time.

Closing the door, she bee lined it to the closest thing she could hide in, not looking back at him.

"_Shitshitshitshitshit_" she mumbled, practically jumping into the RV before bursting into tears, pushing past the table before collapsing on the bed, face into the pillow.

The bathroom door opened and out came Dale.

"Oh dear, Sadie?"

The man sat beside her, placing a hand at the small of her back.

"Nothin' Dale, just bein' a girl," she sniffed, picking her head up from the pillow.

Dale peered out the RV window to see Daryl, warring with himself as he was rolling his brother's motorcycle out from the bed of the truck.

"And it's got nothin' to do with Daryl Dixon whatsoever?"

Sadie propped herself up on her elbows, wiping her nose.

"Don't even get me started," she sighed, dropping her chin to the pillow.

"Come on, I'm not gonna have you moping' in my RV without knowin' somethin'."

"Okay, so he called me a name."

"Just a name?" Dale's eyes widening before he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but one of those real bad ones, but I wasn't exactly nice either, and we go way back Dixon and I and I'm just so frustrated with this whole situation that we all have to deal with and I just want to jump off a cliff and-"

"Whoa there, take a breath, you go way back?"

"Yeah, I grew up with that bastard, at least 'til..."

She froze, closing her slightly bloodshot eyes before speaking again.

"Til things went to shit in my life."

"Ah," Dale spoke, surveying the inside of his RV, "well the way I see it, maybe he just wants to take care of you, hard to believe that man but still."

"Promise you won't say anythin'?"

"Sadie..."

"Dale," Sadie scoffed, "I can take care of myself, I'm a-"

"Yes I know, you're a grown woman, but we're human, we crave acceptance, love, and feeling; and sure, I won't say anything."

The man smiled before mussing Sadie's hair.

"Think about that missy," Dale smiled before heading to the front of the vehicle.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_HEY! HEY! WAIT UP!" Thirteen year old Daryl ran after eleven year old Sadie who was talking with another boy from school._

"_HEY!" He hollered again, keeping stride on the other side of Sadie._

"_Oh hi," she said dismissively, continuing to talk to the redhead, freckled boy._

"_Who's he?" The boy looked past Sadie as he stopped to tie his shoe._

"_He's-" Sadie began._

"_Daryl Dixon," he scoffed, "Do I know you?"_

"_They call me Sid."_

"_I bet they do," Daryl sniggered._

"_You look kinda familiar."_

"_Oh really," Daryl scoffed again, this time, crossing his arms across his chest._

_Sadie grew impatient, stomping her foot, rolling her eyes._

"_You two done gettin' to know each other? Sheesh!"_

_The redhead Sid shrugged his shoulders before standing, before his eyes grew._

"_I DO KNOW YOU; YOU STOLE MY LUNCH MONEY LAST WEEK!" He yelled, brandishing a finger before launching himself towards him, pushing Sadie out of the way._

_Daryl braced himself, but flew ass over tea kettle as Sid landed on him, swinging his arms like mad. Daryl blocked his face briefly before swinging his arms, catching Sid in the side of the head; causing him to fall in the dirt._

"_GUYS! GUYS! STOP! DARYL, KNOCK IT OFF!"_

_Sadie yelled, stomping her feet._

_The two boys continued to scuffle until Sid grabbed a rock, swinging and hitting Daryl in the temple, making him yell in genuine pain. Sadie screamed, pulling Sid, not before kicking him in shins and side._

"_GO HOME SID!"_

"_THE HELL?"_

"_GO AWAY!"_

_She lunged at him, holding a fist up, Sid throwing his arms up defensively._

"_Go away or I'll slug you, and tell everyone at school what I saw you buy at the grocery store."_

_Sid's eyes bulged before he ran down the gravel road to the main street._

_By this time, Sadie turned to see Daryl stomping off to his trailer, his hand to the side of his head, growling and mumbling to himself._

"_DARYL, DARYL, WAIT."_

_The boy continued to fling the trailer door open, silent. Sadie ran after him, almost colliding into him as he sat on the couch with a towel to his head, his tan shirt sticky with blood._

"_Daryl," she whispered, kneeling to rest her hands on his knees, "Daryl, are you okay?"_

"_SCREW YOU."_

_She was taken aback, shocked._

"_WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?"_

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, NOW I GOTTA GO TO THE HOSPITAL, JESUS!"_

"_HOW IS IT MY FAULT DARYL?"_

"_IF YOU WEREN'T HANGING OUT WITH THAT JERK..."_

"_NO," she stood, stomping her foot, her hair bouncing, "IF YOU DIDN'T STEAL HIS LUNCH MONEY, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"_

"_GO HOME SADIE!" By this time he had stood, puffing his chest, yelling in her face._

"_I WAS ALREADY LEAVING!" She screamed._

"_GOOD!"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

"_I HATE YOU TOO!"_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright, can I get everyone's attention for just a few minutes," Rick announced to the group in front of the RV.

Everyone quieted down, giving the man most of their attention.

"Alright, it's come to my attention that we're goin' to be gettin' a little bit snugger, seeing as Shane's jeep has ran out of gas, as well as Daryl's truck engine shittin' the bed so, let's figure out where everyone is ridin' and we can continue on to Fort Benning."

"Probably should see if any of these abandon cars have gas," Shane spoke up.

"I'll do it," mumbled Daryl, reaching for the empty containers in the back of Rick's car, balancing his crossbow on his back.

"I'll help you out, shouldn't take long," T-Dog responded grabbing the other.

Sadie sat on the bumper of the RV, turning to Carol.

"You think I could do anythin'?"

"I think we should be fine, besides, you've done enough today; maybe we can just get the kids all set. You riding with us?"

"Dunno yet," Sadie shrugged, standing, falling into step with Sophia.

"Hey!" Glenn appeared at her side, gently nudging Sadie's side.

"Hey yourself," she smiled, "what's up?"

"Care to keep a guy company on the open road?" He narrowed his eyes in a flirting, convincing manner.

"Where ya ridin' there Casanova?"

"RV, that okay?"

"I recall," Sadie looked over his shoulder, eying Daryl as he returned the now full gas can, heading towards the motorcycle; Andrea came into view, shuffling over to the RV, "that Andrea and I had a battle of somewhat proportions and she just went into the RV."

"Oh come on," Glenn groaned, "You can sit up front with Dale and I, please?"

Sadie inhaled, hearing the sound of Daryl rolling down the road on the bike, her stomach doing flip flops. She wouldn't admit that the sight of that man on a bike alone gave her the chills. But at the same time, he needed to back the hell off; she could take care of herself, couldn't she?

"Alright," she swallowed, "let's go." She smirked, linking her arm under his as Glenn smiled, heading into the RV.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"See a way through?" Dale raised his voice out of the window to Daryl, who had turned back around on the bike, and nodded.

"Maybe we should just go back, there's an interstate bypass..." groaned Glenn, who had Sadie on his right thigh, eying the map.

"Can't spare the fuel," Dale cut him off; Shane, Andrea, and T-Dog had moved to the front of the vehicle to take a look.

"_Shit_," Sadie murmured.

The group was quiet, taking in the scene; the highway was a graveyard. There had to be hundreds of car, just abandoned. Trunks and doors were opened, dead faces peering out the window, their eyes staring into spaces.

"Can we get through here?" Glenn spoke too soon, the engine seizing, making a shrieking noise.

The group piled out of their vehicles, meeting at the front of the RV, spewing steam.

"I said it, didn't I say it, a thousand times, dead in the water," Dale groaned.

"There a problem Dale?" Shane questioned.

"Oh just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of... okay, that was dumb," realizing his momentary stupidity.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff you can," Daryl mumbled, starting to go through an already open trunk.

"We could syphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog started into the ghost yard of cars.

"Alright," Shane barked, "come on y'all, let's look around, gather what you can."

Sadie had let a cigarette, wedged between her lips. Exhaling, she headed behind T-Dog, peering into a fly ridden car, blocking her nose.

"Don't go too far," Carol whispered, as Sadie passed her on left.

The kids stayed close to their mothers, _"Always within my sight,_" Sadie heard Lori behind her. Sadie continued, her boots dragging on the hot Georgia pavement. She continued down another minute and came to an old what seemed to be a private school van. Wrenching the door open, she leaned in, searching under the seats for anything.

Moving some book bags around, and emptying one, she found a surplus of Iodine, in which she put in the bag. Sadie continued to find a lighter, a handful of clothing her size, and an unopened thing of lip gloss.

"_Huh, of all things to NOT need at the end of the world,"_ she chuckled to herself.

Sliding out of the vehicle, she froze; she saw T-Dog stumbling, blood pouring from his right arm, trying to hide from what was a hundred walkers. She wanted to cry out, but her body had other plans. Her knees, whether from out of fear or the heat, gave, letting her still bandaged knees slam onto the ground. Rolling under the van, she held her breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

"_,_" she repeated over and over in her head, _"let's this be okay, let this be alright, let everyone be okay, let him be okay."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Don't spear me! As much as you probably want to right now, but I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated! Xx


	16. Big Trouble

Daryl threw the corpse off himself as he pulled the walker he took down off of T-Dog, his breath ragged. Pulling T-Dog up by the shoulder, Daryl handed him the rag he had in his back pocket, trying to stop the bleeding from the wound he sustained earlier.

"Y'alright?" he mumbled to the man.

T-Dog nodded for a moment, sitting up and stabling himself.

"What the hell was that?" T-Dog gasped

"No idea man," Daryl whispered back.

Daryl still crept low, watching the hundred or so walkers continue down the highway. Panning around, he looked back to see the rest of the group, surfacing from the cars; the majority following behind Carol as he could see her raising her hands to her mouth, distraught. Lori had her hands over her mouth as well, squeezing her tightly to her chest.

"_The fuck is she?" H_e thought to himself as he helped T-Dog up down to the group.

_X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_The sun had been down for hours now, and Daryl dragged down the dirt road back to home from the emergency room. The fight with Sid earlier that day had put him in a bad mood. Smoking one of the last cigarettes in the pack, he ashed it, stomping the remnants under the heel of his boot._

"_Sunavabitch," he murmured, realizing the lights were out in the majority of the trailers on his block. There was no way he could just waltz through the front door, his old man would hear and he didn't feel like getting the shit kicked out of him this late at night._

_Treading lighter as he approached the trailers, he noticed a small light coming from the back of the Rollins' trailer. As he made his way to the window, he stood on his toes, lightly tapping the window, just enough to make some noise._

"_Come on See," he whispered, tapping his fingers impatiently on his side before running his fingers along the staples on the side of his head._

_Another moment later, a shadow appeared in the light, and the window slid open._

"_What do you want Dixon?" Sadie glared from the opening._

"_Can I come in?" He muttered._

"_Why should I, I hate you, remember?"_

"_Just let me in!" He whisper yelled._

_The young girl sighed and rolled her eyes in one fell swoop. "Daryl..."_

"_Come. On."_

_She opened the window a little wider as the boy placed an old wooden box under her window and shimmied inside. Getting stuck for only a moment, he gently lowered himself onto the spot of floor right before the girl's bed._

"_Okay," she snorted, crossing her arms over her yet to be developed chest, "you're here, what?"_

_The girl pouted, tapping her toe lightly._

"_Just got back from the hospital," Daryl shrugged his shoulders, crossing his arms awkwardly as well._

"_Oh yay," she mocked, "do you want a cookie or something?"_

"_Shut up," he glared._

"_Then what do you want?"_

_Sadie whispered a bit too loud, provoking a noise on the other side of the wall._

"_Shit!" she whispered, "quick, hide!"_

_Sadie grabbed her friend by his shirt, pushing him down to the floor._

"_What the hell?"_

"_Under the bed jerkface," she glared._

_Daryl scooted under the small single bed just in time before Bo Rollins swung the door open._

"_The fuck you doin' up?" He growled, stepping in the room._

"_Can't sleep," Sadie mumbled, eying a small part of the carpet._

_He raised his hand, backhanding his daughter, sending her into her bedside stand, hitting her head; Sadie slumping to the floor._

"_Go to bed," the drunk mumbled as he closed the door._

_Daryl scrambled, pulling his best friend into his lap, cradling her head in his arms._

"_Shit, come on SeeSee, come on!" He spoke, barely above a whisper, running a hand along her cheek, stroking it._

_After what seemed forever, Sadie's eyes fluttered open, looking up into her best friend's worried, intense blue eyes._

"_Sorry you had to see that," she mumbled, rubbing the back of her hand across her brow._

"_Just makin' sure you were alright," Daryl scratched the back of his head with his free hand._

"_Yeah, that desk packs a punch," she breathed, sitting up, not before winching, "Ouch, that smarts."_

"_Might have a concussion," he adjusted, the two leaning their heads on her bed._

"_You think so?"_

"_Yeah, you shouldn't sleep for a bit."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_I can keep you company, y'know, if you want..."_

_The two stayed silent until Sadie spoke again._

"_What did you want to tell me earlier?"_

"_I just wanted to tell ya I was sorry SeeSee, for earlier, you're my best friend, and I can't have you be mad at me." He sighed, staring at her ceiling._

_Sadie leaned her head on his shoulder, curling her arm under his._

"_I don't hate you, I don't think I could." she mumbled into his shoulder._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She rolled out from under the van, and stumbled into the upturned car beside her, crawling a few feet before standing; the groaning and moaning had ceased. Heading back towards the RV, she continued to check behind her, making sure that she was safe.

"SADIE," a voice exclaimed, almost tackling her.

Carl launched himself into her arms, squeezing her tight.

"Hey little man," she squeezed, hoisting him upwards, his legs wrapping around her waist, "you alright?"

"Yeah, but," he stopped as Sadie carried him back over to the group.

"But what?"

Lori's eyes grew as she saw Carl in Sadie's arms as they met at the guard rail.

"CARL," she breathed, hugging him close, putting her arms around Sadie, "Sadie, you alright?"

"Fine," Sadie exhaled, still holding onto Carl, "What's wrong?" She motioned to Carol who was trying her best to cry quietly.

"Sophia," Carl murmured, "two walkers went after her."

Sadie's heart dropped.

By this time, T-Dog and Daryl had joined the group, Daryl hopping up onto the hood of a car, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. After scanning the tree line, he surveyed the group. The women had gathered around Carol, except Sadie, who for some reason, had yet to let go of Carl. He leapt down from the hood, leading for her to look in his direction.

His deep blue eyes stared into hers, unwavering. He raised his hand, biting at the nail. She continued to stare, not in disbelief, but relief as the man was still alive, as much as she 'hated' his guts.

"Where's Rick?" Sadie asked innocently, finally putting Carl down.

"He went after Sophia, probably should help him out." Glenn mused.

"Alright," Shane took charge, adjusting the grip of the firearm in his hand, "Glenn, Daryl, wanna come with?"

Daryl nodded, adjusting the crossbow on his shoulder as Glenn headed back to the RV for a gun.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Rain patted the windows as Daryl awoke on Sadie's bad, his best friend curled up in the crook of his arm. He watched as a tuft of hair blew back and forth along with her soft breath; her head rested on his chest while she had a chunk of his shirt bunched up into a fist. He smiled to himself, enjoying the role of protector._

_He zoned in as the rain droplets race down the window, just like when he rode in the truck with his pa, at least, when he needed to distract himself when he yelled. It was nice to just lay there with his best friend, in pure silence. He stared at his friend for another long moment before slowly pulling his arm out from underneath her._

_Just as his arm was free, she curled up in a ball, mumbling into the pillow._

"_So much for staying awake," she smiled sleepily._

"_Shhhhhhhhh," he whispered._

_He rolled onto his stomach, his fist bunched underneath him._

"_I gotta get home, don't want yer old man raisin' hell this early." He whispered, looking at the red digital numbers of '5:14' blinking slowly. He sat up, kneeling on the end of her bed._

_Sadie popped open an eye, sticking her tongue out._

"_This is true," she agreed, stretching before sitting up, "but he'll probably sleep late."_

"_I don't care, I hate 'em anyways."_

"_Poo," she teased._

"_Go back to bed SeeSee," he reached out, messing her bed head even further, before scooting off the bed, heading for the window._

"_No, wait," she crawled to the end of her bed raised her arms up, opening them wide for a hug._

_A smile cracked out of the corner of Daryl's mouth, and closed the gap, his arms locking around her, picking her up off the bed. He squeezed, before letting go._

"_Back to bed you," he playfully scolded, waving a disapproving finger before hoisting a leg out of the window._

"_See you later?" Her eyes lit with hope._

"_Of course," he winked, hopping out of her window fully._

_Sadie got up to close the window as she watched her friend plod over a yard or two to his family trailer, the door propped open; his pa had already left for "work" that day._

_Daryl kicked off his boots by the front door, peering around to see Merle fast asleep still on the couch; his right arm hanging off the edge while his left across his face, his mouth wide open. _

_Daryl continued down to the bed room, pulling off his shirt and falling forward on the bed, falling back asleep._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shouldn't you be helping out?"

Sadie opened her eyes as she blew a ring of smoke upwards in the direction of Andrea, who was standing at her feet as she leaned her head back on the guardrail along the highway.

Sadie closed her eyes again, inhaling on the cigarette.

"See that pile over there, behind the station wagon?"

Andrea turned her hands still on her hips, "Yeah, and your point?"

"I scrounged up a good chunk of those supplies, so I'm having a smoke break, just because you can't have a gun, as per request of Dale and Shane over there, doesn't mean that you need to go around pickin' fights. I don't want to fight with you."

Sadie opened her eyes, rolling her head to one side, giving her an honest look.

Andrea sighed heavily, before walking over near Carol who had kept constant vigil, staring into the tree line, waiting for Daryl and Rick to return from their continued search for Sophia.

"Oh God," Glenn exclaimed, "They're back."

Sadie stood up from her spot, walking over near Carol, watching her face sink as only Rick and Daryl, sans Sophia, trekked up the hill.

"You, you didn't find her?" Carol whispered, her breathe starting to increase.

"Her trail went cold," Rick responded, hiking a leg over the guardrail and back onto the highway, "We'll pick it up again at first light."

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own, to spend the night, alone in the woods." Carol whimpered.

"Huntin' in the dark's no good, just be trippin' over ourselves, more people get lost." Daryl spoke up, backing up Rick; his eyes darted over to Sadie for a brief second before looking back in the direction of Carol.

"But she's twelve, she can't be out there on her own, you didn't find anything!"

Carol's voice faltered, causing a lump in Sadie's throat.

"I know this is hard, but I'm askin' ya not to panic, we know she was out there..." Rick assured Carol.

"And we tracked her for a while," Daryl interjected, trying to help Rick's argument.

"We have to make this an organized effort, Daryl knows these woods better than anybody, I asked him to oversee this." Rick reassured the woman again.

"Is,is it that blood?" Carol motioned to the dark stain on Daryl's pants.

Sadie shook her head, turning away from the group and headed up the highway; she couldn't believe what shit luck they had today and really wanted to deal with it on her own. She cared for Sophia too, her throat swelled, tears welling her eyes.

Finding an upturned van, she pulled a leg up, climbing the wheel and sitting on the sideways cab. Pulling out her pack of cigarettes, she sat admiring the beauty that was the sunset in these horrible times. Resting her hands on her still bandaged knees, she enjoyed the silence.

The sound of footsteps echoed behind her as she saw Rick coming up between the cars. His eyes were focused on the cement under her feet and that was it, giving Sadie a feeling that the rest of the conversation didn't go so well. He froze, running both hands along his face in upwards into his hair; cursing to himself he punches a random car nearest him.

"Whoa there sweet cheeks, last time I checked, boxing matches weren't running lately," Sadie smiled down at the man, who jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Shit Sadie, didn't see you there," Rick murmured, calming his heart.

"Boo," she retorted, flicking her cigarette and hoping down the vehicle.

"Sorry, if you don't mind, rather be alone with my thoughts before I turn in for the night," the man started to continue down the highway.

"Hey Rick," Sadie stopped the man, grabbing his wrist, "I don't blame you, not findin' Sophia and all."

The man reached his other hand around, placing it on top of hers.

"Well that makes one of you." Rick sighed, letting go and continuing past a couple cars before darting out of sight.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tadah! Hope I continue to keep y'all entertained. Reviews are always welcome, but always love constructive criticism, rants, raves, etc., but mostly those reviews! I'm talking to you, all you 'alerters' you! ;-) 'Til next time. xx


	17. Weak At The Knees

Night had fallen fast and Sadie had finished her pack of cigarettes, much to her dismay. She had seen Rick head back towards the RV an hour ago so she knew that he hadn't done anything drastic; he was a strong man, but lord knew in such crazy times, anyone could go off the deep end.

Sadie finally decided to call it a night, climbing back down the upturned vehicle. Jumping down the last foot, she stumbled, her legs aching.

"_Shit_," she winced, whispering to herself.

Continuing down the highway back to the RV, she took her time, enjoying the silence; the cool breeze blowing, the heartbeat in her ears, and her feet hitting the pavement.

She was caught off guard when a hand came across her mouth, muffling a yelp that escaped her throat, the other around her waist as she was pulled backwards and pushed backward into a van. Her heart raced, her breath ragged until her eyes grew accustomed to the body in front of her. The hands had stopped at her shoulders, not moving, and neither was she.

"What the fuck were you thinkin'?" The familiar voice hissed between his teeth.

"What?"

"You tryin' to get yerself killed?"

"The fuck is your problem Dixon, what are you talkin' about?" Sadie growled back, rolling her eyes.

"Earlier, when that herd came through..."

"I hid under a fuckin' truck, I'm not stupid."

Daryl had become quiet, his chest rising and falling, his eyes wavering between her eyes and lips. He let his thumb rub a small spot on her skin.

"What's wrong Dixon, cat got your tongue or some shit?"

"Shut up; just don't pull that shit again."

"What shit?" Sadie whisper yelled, pushing his hands from her shoulders, holding her ground.

"Never mind," he waved his hand at her dismissively.

"Fine, whatever, I'm goin' to bed," Sadie waved him away as an afterthought as she headed back to the RV.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The rain had let up and the sun started to peer through the overcast skies as Sadie searched in a pile of clothes strewn on her bedroom floor. Bending over she found a black tank and an old shirt of Daryl's; tossing on a pair of shorts and her boots as well._

_Turning in her room she grabbed her hair brush, getting rid of the unattractive bed head she had going on. Throwing her hair into a simple pony tail, she looked in the mirror; right in the hairline was a nasty bruise starting to form from last night's encounter with her father._

"_Asshole," she muttered to herself before exiting her room and proceeding to make a bee line to the old refrigerator._

_Opening it, she opened the small gallon of milk, taking a sniff to make sure that it was still good. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal, she watched out the window, seeing the mail man doing his rounds._

_Placing the bowl and spoon in the sink, she left her trailer and opened the door to the Dixon trailer._

"_The hell are you doin' here bitch?" Merle sat up on the couch, the slam of the door waking him up._

"_Why do you think moron?" Sadie leered at him, placing her hands on her hips._

"_Dunno, I don't get you lil fuckers, he's still sleepin'," Merle pointed to Daryl's room, rolling back over, facing the couch._

_She stumbled over a couple empty beer and soda cans on the floor as she reached Daryl's bedroom. Pushing the door open, she chuckled to herself, raising a hand to her mouth._

_Daryl lay on top of the blankets and random articles of clothing on his bed; his arms by his sides. Like his older brother, he slept with his mouth agape, snoring softly. A pillow was lying halfway on his head. _

_Creeping quietly, Sadie tiptoed over to the bed, grabbing the pillow off his head. Counting slowly she raised the pillow above her head._

"_One...Two...Three," she whispered, bringing the pillow behind her head._

"_You hit me over the head with that, you're gonna get it," Daryl mumbled into his sheets._

"_What are you gonna do about it chief?" Sadie smiled, staring down at her friend._

_Daryl turned his head, opening an eye._

"_Hey," he exclaimed sleepily, "that's my shirt."_

"_So?" She smirked, finally bringing down the pillow over his head with as much force as she could._

_He sat up quickly, wrenching the pillow from her hands and pulling her down with it. Daryl pulled her across his bed and fell on top of her in one fell swoop._

"_Oh no," he laughed, "I've fallen and can't get up! We'll be stuck here forever!"_

"_Daryl," Sadie squealed, "you weigh a ton, get off of me!" She continued to giggle._

"_Nope," he stated, straddling his friend, his hands now on both her arms, "I warned you, and look what you did to yourself." A smile crept across his face again._

"_Oh come on," she whimpered, sticking her tongue out, "let me go," she squirmed under him._

"_No." He remained at his current position, unwavering._

_A round of applause sounded from the doorway. Merle stood with a disgusting smile on his face._

"_Well done, baby brother." He sneered._

_Daryl vaulted off Sadie and plowed towards his older brother._

"_Cut the shit man!"_

_Daryl swung at his brother, missing and being pulled by the arm by Merle, closer to him._

_Merle decked him across the face, "Try that again and see what happens."_

_Daryl raised a hand to his face as his brother left the room and out of the trailer._

_Sadie got off the bed and shuffled over, pulling Daryl's hand off his cheek and held it in her hand. She stood on her tip toes, planting a small kiss where he was punched._

"_Want to go fishing?" She whispered up into his ear._

"_Yeah, let me get dressed first._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Fuck,"_ Sadie whispered as she made it to the RV, her knees buckling underneath her, letting her fall to the cement. Her knees tingled as she stretched them out in front of her, rubbing them softly.

"You okay?" Shane had appeared, exiting the RV.

"Fine," Sadie exhaled.

"Doesn't look like it," he joked, squatting down beside her.

"You callin' me a liar officer Walsh?" Sadie bantered back.

"You mind if I just take a look, I'll bring a lantern out, and first aid, so you don't need to move."

"Fine," Sadie sighed.

A minute or so later, Shane had resurfaced from the vehicle, placing the first aid kit next to Sadie. Pulling out new bandages and hydrogen peroxide, Sadie remained quiet as Shane undid the first pair of bandages. Sadie hissed as the evening air hit her uncovered skin.

"_Jesus_," Shane whispered under his breath as he stared at her knees, which had started to scab over, but not in the way it should; the skins was raised and puffy, it was still raw and pus had started to surface.

"Ew," Sadie looked at her knees, "seriously, can't I catch a break here?"

"Now come on now, it don't look too bad, I'll clean it the best I can."

Sadie nodded at Shane as he began to dress her wounds.

"So Officer," she began.

"Come on now Sadie, I think we're past that..."

"Okay _Shane," _she emphasized his name, "How bad am I lookin' there?"

"The hell's goin' on here?" Daryl had stepped out from behind a car, crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"Well Dixon," Sadie exasperated, "Doctor Shane over here was gonna tell me if I was mortally wounded but you came along and here we are."

"I'm no doctor Sadie but..." Shane tried to get a word in.

"I can finish it," Daryl shrugged the crossbow, kneeling down beside Shane.

"I'm a fully capable human being Daryl," Shane glared at him.

"Just go take watch man," Daryl dismissed the man, Sadie closing her eyes and licking her lips, perturbed.

Shane shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his shot gun and climbed atop the RV, not before nodding at the girl.

"You _really_ need to work on your people skills." Sadie mumbled to Daryl, who began to redress her knees.

"Don't like that guy anyways," he raised his hand, pouring a cap full of the antiseptic on her knees.

"OUCH." she breathed through her teeth, grabbing his wrist tightly.

"Hurt that bad?" He asked, partially astonished that she had grabbed him.

"Shut up," she jammed her eyes shut, "they hurt Dixon, my knees fuckin' hurt, ugh."

Daryl studied her face for a moment, before pulling out a water bottle.

"Here, have some."

"My knees hurt, I'm not thirsty."

"No, but your lips are chapped, we don't need you to dehydrate, I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not stupid," she whispered, feeling really tired.

Daryl scratched at the back of his neck, trying to figure out if she had meant what she had said, or she was just loopy.

He finished wrapping both her knees, putting the first aid kit back together before sliding his arms under her legs and arms, cradling her.

"What are you doin'?" She asked, caught off guard.

"Just shut up will ya?"

"I don't feel good Daryl," she moaned, unintentionally tucking her face into his chest. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of his first name.

"I know, just shhhh."

"Where are you bringing me?" Sadie peeked out of the corner of her eye to see the RV become a little bit farther away.

Daryl stopped in front of a white moving van.

"Hold on a moment," he hummed, as she linked her hands around his neck.

He opened the back of the van, letting her down on a pile of blankets.

"I'll be back in a minute," He spoke, leaving Sadie alone in the back of the van.

Sadie scooted a bit further into the vehicle, grabbing what was a make shift pillow, curling into a ball, ignoring the current situation. The van door opened again, Daryl stepping up into the vehicle, closing the doors and sitting parallel to her.

"What the hell Dixon?"

"Just go to bed Rollins," he spoke, sighing heavy.

"Daryl Alden Dixon!" She sat up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sadie Rae Rollins, don't care, go to bed."

"You're so frustrating," she growled, turning and facing the other side of the van.

"_So I've been told See, so I've been told_." He whispered to himself, dimming the lantern and facing the other side of the van.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Insert maniacal laughter here! Hope you've all stuck around still, and that I'm not boring you, since the mid seasonal finale, I've been making plans for future chapters. But I'm giving you a chance now, if you have any requests, ideas, or anything to be mentioned; now is your chance! Best one I will include in the future. But thanks again! Xx


	18. Scrounging & Searching

Daryl had awoke the next morning as the sky had barely started its transition from the dark to light blue, the sun was preparing under the horizon for its long decent into the air. Not moving an inch, he took inventory of the current position he was in.

He had ended up asleep on his back; his right arm propped under his neck whilst the other was snug around Sadie's shoulders. When, he didn't know, but at some point in the night Sadie had snuggled into him, unbeknownst to her. Her face was

tucked into the crook of his neck, breathing softly, tickling the hairs on his chin. Sadie's legs had secured themselves around his muscular thigh; her breasts tucked into the side of him while her right arm spanned his chest, the shirt bunched up her fist.

Daryl took a moment to relish in this nicety in the fucked up world they had come to live in. He turned his head slightly, smelling her hair; the vague smell of vanilla from the shampoo she had used semi-recently. He ran his pointer finger in a small pattern before, regrettably, detaching himself from her warm body.

Sadie stirred, but didn't wake. Daryl shrugged the shirt he had been wearing and redressed in a bluish colored button up with the sleeves cut off. Since Rick had appointed him the leader of the search for Sophia, he wanted to mentally prepare himself for the day.

Peering out the van window, he saw the sun beams shooting through the graveyard of cars, and the majority of the camp was in the process of waking. Opening the van doors, he gently pulled on the blankets underneath Sadie, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the RV.

Rick nodded at him as he stepped into the vehicle; Daryl motioned to Dale, who waved him down to the bed that he had been using last night. Daryl laid her down gently, throwing a sheet over her before exiting the RV.

"Is Sadie alright?" Rick placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder to get his attention.

"Her legs' been botherin' her, so probably should stay here while we look for Sophia, ya think?"

"Good decision," Rick nodded, "Don't think she'll be too happy with that though," smiling briefly.

"She's out like a light; we'll be gone before she's up."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_HOLD ON, HOLD ON!"_

_Sadie hollered to the air across from her apartment as she ran to pick up the phone; wearing an oversized tee and a pair of boy shorts. Almost tripping over the cat, she yelled again, out of breathe._

"_Hello," she wheezed._

"_SADE RAE!"_

"_Yes Ma?" She rolled her eyes._

"_Are you aware of what time it is?"_

"_The crack of dawn mother?" Sadie sarcastically responded._

"_You have to be here to pick me up for chemo in twenty minutes."_

"_OH SHIT," Sadie groaned, staring at the microwave clock, "Alright Ma, I'll throw some clothes on and be over as soon as I can."_

"_Alright," Leigh Ann Rollins sighed._

"_Miss?"_

_Sadie stood in front of the vending machine, searching throughout her purse another second before turning into a man in a green jacket._

"_I'm sorry, can I help you?"_

"_You dropped this," the man drawled, waving a dollar in front of his chest._

_Sadie smiled, "Well thank you kind stranger," pinching the dollar between her thumb and forefinger._

"_So," the man continued, "what's a pretty girl like you doin' in a place like this?"_

"_Mother's chemotherapy and radiation."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that, Miss?"_

"_Sadie, I'm Sadie." She offered a hand._

"_Max." The gentleman smiled, running a hand through his jet black hair._

"_So Max," Sadie turned, retrieving a soda from the machine, "what brings you here?"_

"_Friend of mine fell at a job site we were at; gotta get stitches."_

"_Oh that must suck," she winced._

"_Yeah, but I could tell him a pretty lady like you told him to feel better?" He winked, nudging her in the side._

_Sadie continued to walk down to the end of the hall with Max, facing the elevators. She reached, pressing the 'Up' button._

"_Go ahead; tell him I hope he as a speedy recovery." She joked, bringing a hand to her lips and blowing a kiss._

"_I'd bet he liked that," Max shouted as the doors closed, finishing the brief conversation between the two._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie awoke to quiet, at least, to an extent. She heard footsteps above her, only to realize that she was in the RV. Sitting up slowly, she ran both hands through her hair, scratching at her scalp, as if it were to help her remember anything previous.

To no avail, she stretched, extending her limbs everywhere, emitting a small moan from her lips. The window was cracked and she could hear a pair of voices outside conversing.

"Ain't you supposed to be fixin' that radiator, what if they come back with Sophia, and Rick wants to move on right away?" T-Dog hollered up to Dale.

"I had it fixed yesterday."

"What?"

"What was all that rubbin' & sandin' for, that just bullshit?"

"Yeah that's one word. Another word would be pantomime, just for show, no one else needs to know that."

"Pantomime..."

"If the others know we're mobile, they're gonna wanna mobilize, move on.

"So you don't think they're gonna find Sophia, that it?"

"I'm just guarding against the worst, sooner or later, she's not found, people will start doing math; I wanna hold off on 'the needs of the many' versus ' the needs of the few' arguments as long as I can."

"That is one tricky hose, huh?"

"Very," Dale laughed, adjusting the rifle on his back.

"Least you know how to fix cars," Sadie appeared in the doorway, startling T-Dog.

"Shit Sadie," he breathed, raising a hand to his chest, "Don't do that again."

"Sorry hun," she chuckled, wobbling and bracing herself as she came down the few steps.

"How are your legs doin' Sleeping Beauty?" Dale spoke down in their direction.

"They hurt like a sunavabitch," she groaned, "I'm not one for complainin' but this shit hurts."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," T-Dog sympathized.

"Question," Sadie turned, facing up to Dale, "Where's everybody?"

"They left about three hours ago, lookin' for Sophia; I'd give them a bit before they return."

"Shit," she whispered, "I wanted to help out, I care about that little girl too," Sadie sat down on the bumper of a nearby car.

"Now Sadie," Dale responded, adopting a fatherly tone, "we know you care for Sophia too, but with the state you're in, I'm glad that Daryl put you in the RV."

"Daryl moved me?" Her pale face contorted into confusion.

"Yup," Dale nodded, "this morning."

"Huh," she breathed to herself, "So, what's on the agenda gentlemen?"

"Well," T-Dog responded, "We were gonna continue to scrounge whatever was in these cars, could use some help."

"I will try my best," Sadie smiled, following T-Dog down into the cars.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_SUNVABITCH!" _

_Daryl hollered to his bud and coworker Max as they drove on the probably most bumpy road in the city of Savannah._

"_I'm sorry," Max yelled to him from the driver's side, "Not my fault you had to go and nearly impale yourself on that steel rod!"_

_Daryl held a towel to his chest, biting his lip and cursing under his breathe._

"_The fuck you talk me into this job in Savannah anyways?"_

"_You needed the extra money you dumb fuck!" Max laughed, yelling back at him._

"_And EVERYTHING that's happened since we've got here has gone to shit!"_

"_What you gonna do, blame me the whole time?"_

"_Yeah, it'll make me feel better, OW." Daryl yelled as they soared over a speed bump into the hospital parking lot._

_The men power walked into the hospital, making a direct path to front desk woman. She popped her head up, her eyes falling instantly on Daryl's soaked towel._

"_I'm not dyin', I'm bleedin' like a stuck pig but shit..." he nodded his head, acknowledging his wound._

_The woman sat the two down, and in a few minutes Daryl had a hospital bracelet slapped on his wrist and sent from the waiting room with Max to a hospital bed._

_A doctor was brought in and gave him a drug to dull the pain as Daryl sat on the edge on the hospital bed, the doctor stitching him up._

"_Hey man," Max distracted Daryl, "you mind if I go for a walk or somethin'?"_

"_Sure, whatever," Daryl waved a hand in his direction._

"_Dude," Daryl hollered at Max as he came around the curtain, "Where the hell were you?"_

_Max grinned goofily, sitting down, flinging a rubber glove at his friend._

"_Okay," Daryl turned his head, "the fuck you got that shit eatin' grin on yer face for?"_

"_Well, I was just walkin' around, got lost, then I ran into this bangin' chick at the soda machine."_

"_Nice," Daryl smirked, "you get her name?"_

"_Her name was Sandy man, fantastic ass, and nice rack, like you wouldn't believe!"_

"_Shit, looks like I missed out."_

"_Oh, she said to get better, and she blew you a kiss."_

"_That makes me feel LOADS better," Daryl laughed, rolling his eyes._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Whatcha got there el capitano?" Sadie joked, coming back to the RV, both T-Dog and Dale, backs against the vehicle. Neither spoke.

"Hello?" She waved her hands in front of the pair.

"T-Dog's burnin' up, gave him some ibuprofen."

"I could go for some," Sadie bent down, rubbing her knees.

T-Dog threw the bottle at her, followed by some water.

She swallowed, before throwing back to him.

"I think I'm gonna go sit down for a bit, read a book or some shit, you guys alright?"

The men nodded as Sadie hobbled up into the RV, closing the door behind her.

Not fifteen minutes later, the RV door flung open and in flew Andrea, out of breath and fit to be tied. Sadie's head popped up from the book she was reading as Andrea sat down at the table, burying her face in her hands and started to cry.

Sadie put the book down and shuffled over, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to tense up.

"You okay?" Sadie asked.

"Leave me alone," Andrea cried into in her hands.

"Andrea, come on," Sadie grabbed for her hand, pulling it away from her face.

"I got attacked by a walker okay? Jesus." Andrea raised her voice, looking out of the side window.

"Damn," Sadie breathed, sitting next to the woman, "this is where a stupid person would ask this but, are you alright?"

Andrea sighed deeply, "I'm alive aren't I?"

Sadie shrugged, "True,"

"Why are you being nice to me? I've been nothing but a bitch to you."

"Everyone needs someone on their side," Sadie leaned her head on Andrea's shoulder, "And right now, I'm your woman."

The two girls sat in silence, until Sadie felt tear on her cheek.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sadie!" Glenn scooped her arm in his arms as she hobbled out of the RV after Andrea, squeezing her tightly.

"Sheesh, Glenn, be gentle, I'm delicate." She guffawed, as he shook her from left to right.

"Oh I doubt that," he stuck his tongue out flirtatiously, holding her a bit away from her.

"Wouldn't you like to know smart ass," she winked.

"It's just nice to see you," he put her down, mussing her hair.

"So," Sadie dropped her voice low as the group began to meet near the RV, "didja' find anything?"

"No, this chick though, came outta nowhere, said Carl was shot but," he whispered back as Daryl appeared next to them, staring for a brief moment before Carol spoke.

"No, I won't do it, we can't just leave," Carol shook her head.

"Carol, the group is split; we're scattered and weak." Dale responded.

"What if she comes back, and we're not here, it could happen." Carol's voice faltered.

"If Sophia found her way back and we were gone? That would be awful." Andrea interjected.

"Okay," Daryl spoke up, "We gotta plan for this, I say tomorrow mornin' soon enough to pull up stakes, give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies, I hold hear tonight, stay with the RV."

"If the RV is stayin', I am too." Dale nodded towards Daryl then to Carol.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling with tears in her eyes, "Thank you both."

Daryl turned, eying Andrea.

"I'm in," she raised her hand slightly.

"We'll if you're all staying then I'm-" Glenn spoke.

"Not you Glenn, you're going, take, take Carol's Cherokee." Dale stopped him.

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn moaned.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on, but most important, you have to get T-Dog there; this is not an option, that cut has gone from bad to worse, he's got a serious blood infection, get him to that farm, see if they have any antibiotics. Because if not T-Dog will die, no joke."

"I'm good to stay," Sadie piped in.

"Hun," Dale continued, "You can barely walk."

"I can still function _Dad,_" she rolled her eyes, almost being hit by Daryl, who had tossed rags at Dale.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle," as he held a giant Ziploc bag of what looked like every narcotic in existence "Why'd you wait 'til now to say anythin'? Got my brother's stash."

Sadie chuckled to herself, smirking, placing her hands on her hips.

Daryl searched through the bag, "crystal, X, don't need that, got some kick as pain killers," He tossed the container to Glenn.

"Doxycycline," he tossed the other container to Dale, "it's not generic shit neither, it's first class, Merle got the clap on occasion."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sadie muttered.

Daryl turned, brandishing a finger, "Watch it you, take some ofthat shit," he pointed to what he had given to Dale, "You should be fine, shoulda' thought 'bout it sooner."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SO? Did anyone catch what was going on in the flashbacks, or do I have to beat your head in? You know the drill folks; review, rant, rave, & all that jazz. Peace. xx


	19. Dehydration

The partial group that had headed back to RV began to busy themselves with what planning they had made about an hour ago. The sun had finally gone down, letting the air become cool again. Dale continued on watch; Daryl had wandered somewhere on the highway while Glenn helped T-Dog to Carol's Cherokee. Sadie continued to hobble until she felt lightheaded.

"_Oh fuck_," Sadie heaved, emptying what few contents she had in her stomach behind a station wagon.

Glenn scurried over, placing a hand on her back, rubbing in circles.

"Sadie, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, wiping the corners of her mouth.

Glenn shook his head, "Sadie, you look like shit, stand still."

Glenn raised a hand to Sadie's forehead as Andrea and Daryl came around the RV.

"What's up?" Andrea cocked her head to one side, placing a hand on Sadie's back.

"Glenn thinks I'm ill," Sadie's head bobbed, her eyes bouncing between the three.

Daryl raised the back of his hand to her forehead just as Glenn did.

"Well, I don't say this a lot, but I think the china man is right, Rollins, you need to go with him and T-Dog; you're burnin' up."

"But what if Sophia..." Sadie began.

"You'd be better to us alive then dead," Andrea interjected, "Besides, I can feel your heartbeat; it's runnin' a mile a minute."

"But, come on," Sadie pleaded, her eyes darting between them, "I want to help."

Daryl grabbed her by her waist, slinging her over his shoulder; only this time, Sadie didn't fight it, she was too weak and definitely didn't have the energy to fight back. He continued to carry her, silently, opening the car door, and sliding her into the back seat.

He leaned over, buckling her in; Glenn had closed the door, starting the car, whilst T-Dog snuggled under his blanket.

"I'm a grown woman y'know," Sadie scoffed, her head rolling towards Daryl.

"Shut it," he scoffed, "get to that farm house."

Sadie turned forward, ignoring the twinge in her chest as T-Dog handed the medicine to her, and she popped another pill, curling up further in the back seat as Glenn started the engine, the RV becoming smaller.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Shut up, and get over here."_

"_I can't sleep."_

"_Are you serious SeeSee?"_

"_Yes Daryl, don't get mad."_

"_I'm not mad, you just climbed in my window at two in the morning, I'm not mad, and now you're standing in the middle of my room."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, so get back in here."_

_Little Sadie, in her three sizes too big shirt and a pair of boxers Daryl had lent to her weeks ago, crept two steps and scooted back into her friend's bed. He pulled the sheet and lumpy comforter up to their shoulders; she snuggled in close, her eyes already starting to get glassy._

"_SeeSee," he began._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why couldn't you sleep?"_

"_My mom and dad were yellin' again."_

"_Sorry," he breathed._

"_Not your fault," she cried, a couple tears wetting his tee shirt._

"_Hey, shhhh, don't cry, I hate when you do that," he joked._

"_You sure you're not gonna get in trouble, with me here?"_

"_Don't worry, Pa's too drunk, and he never really checks on me, and Merle's earned himself another stint in juvie...again."_

"_Jeeze."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Daryl?"_

"_Sadie?"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Go to bed," he chuckled._

"_I can't," she whispered._

"_Oh come on," he mumbled, smiling into the dark room._

"_I'm not tired now," she chuckled quietly, wiping away a tear._

"_Well," he sat up, letting go of her, "what do you want to do?"_

_Sadie sat up, suddenly excited._

"_Can we go for a walk?" she whispered yelled._

_Young Daryl rolled his eyes at his friend, kicking the sheets off and headed to the window._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Glenn pulled up to a metal cattle fence, exiting the car and opening it, seeing as Sadie and T-Dog were in no condition to move. After pulling onto the property and locking the door properly, Glenn rolled down the long, winding driveway up to the large white house on the acres of land.

Sadie sat quietly, watching Glenn open the door for T-Dog, who edged out slowly. He continued around the vehicle until he opened the door for Sadie, offering a hand.

"Hop on," Glenn whispered with a smirk.

Sadie gave a half smile, holding her arms out as Glenn hoisted her up; his hands gently cradling her thighs as she draped her arms over his shoulders, walking up the small gravel bit, stopping at the droplets of blood on the brick steps.

"So do we ring the bell, it looks like people live here?" Glenn stared at the door.

"We're past that kind of stuff, having to be considerate." T-Dog mumbled.

"We're still human," Sadie dozed on Glenn's shoulder.

The three walked up the steps, Glenn reaching for the front door.

"You close the gate back up when you drove in?" A voice from the right of the trio came from the dark. Leaning forward from a chair, a brunette with a short haircut and striking eyes smiled; she wore a floral pattern button up and a pink tank top underneath.

"Uh hi, yes, we closed it, did the latch and everything," Glenn stuttered, creating awkward silence, "Well nice to see you again."

"We're here to help," T-Dog winced, hissing to himself, "It's not a bite," He assured her when her eyes grew big at his arm, "I cut myself real bad though."

The brunette's eyes traveled to Sadie's leg, the bandages starting to seep.

"What about her?" She motioned to the legs.

"_Her_ legs," Sadie mumbled into Glenn's shoulder sarcatically, startling him, "are apparently broken, and I feel like shit; I'm not gonna go all walker on you and bite you."

"Alright," she breathed a sigh of relief, "Come on in, I'll fix you something to eat; why don't you bring her upstairs, bedroom on the right."

The brunette motioned to the stairs, "I'll have my dad come take a look in a minute."

Glenn stomped up the stairs with Sadie, who had dozed off again.

Reaching the bedroom, he sat backward on the bed, sliding Sadie off as gently as he could. She moaned quietly, her eyes peaking open; she reached at Glenn as he began to leave, turning on a bedside lamp.

"Don't leave," she grimaced, whispering.

"I just gotta run downstairs, don't worry."

Sadie let go of him, letting him exit the door, shutting it behind him. She rolled onto her back, and began to bawl silently. She was alone, and everything was suddenly hitting her all at once; the CDC, the herd of walkers, Daryl, Sophia, Carl, and the fact that she could, maybe, die.

She wiped the cold sweat from her brow that had formed, her breathing and heart rate starting to escalate; her chest beginning to rise and fall rapidly.

"Shit!"

The door opened and the overhead room light blasted light throughout the room, causing Sadie to shield her eyes. A pair of hands began to grab her arm and a handful of voices going at once.

"Is she alright? What's wrong with her?"

"Sadie? SADIE? Hun, can you hear me?"

"Maggie, get Patricia, you, hold her arm."

Sadie sat up, trying to push the hand away, when her eyes adjusted she saw that it was Glenn's. A man with cotton wisp hair and a stethoscope sat at the other side of her, trying to calm her.

"Miss, you're going to have to calm down; Patricia, get an IV in her please!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Sadie, Shhhhhhhhh!"

"FUCK YOU." She swung her fists, one catching Glenn.

"Sadie," Glenn pleaded, "Sadie, come on, just calm down, stop moving."

She felt a pinch at the crook of her elbow, and her eyelids beginning to droop.

"_Oh come on_," she thought to herself.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Let's go come on, I won't drop you."_

"_Don't lie to me," Sadie dangled from the Dixon trailer window._

"_Come on," he stomped his foot into the dirt._

_Sadie let go of the windowsill, falling onto her friend's shoulder._

"_See," he stuck his tongue out, "told you."_

_The two ran down the dirt road from their homes and onto the main road; Daryl kept the lead, Sadie close on his heels. The two continued to run until the made it to the corn field a few minutes down the road. Daryl slowed to a stop, Sadie not paying attention, plowed straight into him, leading the two to fall into the dirt and grass on the edge of the road._

_She laughed as he pushed her off himself, a fat lip developing quickly._

"_Why don't you watch where you're going," he snarled, catching her off guard._

"_What crawled up your butt?" She sneered back at him, angry at his change of attitude._

"_That hurt!"_

"_SORRY!"_

"_SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"_

"_SCREW YOU." She got up from the ground, wiping the dirt off her shirt and knees and headed back towards home._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Home! It's better than being with you!"_

"_ROLLINS, get back here!"_

"_NO, I HATE YOU."_

"_SADIE," he shouted towards her back as she continued to walk back towards home. She heard his footsteps come beside her, planting himself in front of her._

"_SeeSee, stop."_

_She looked up at her friend, "What?"._

"_Quit bein' a firecracker for a second, sheesh."_

"_Quit bein' an asshole."_

"_Very funny."_

"_I meant it."_

"_I did too."_

"_What Dixon?"_

"_Hop on, we're goin' home."_

"_Fine," she sighed, hopping onto her friend's back, heading home._

_The two traveled in silence, the only sound was Daryl's footsteps. Making a left down their road, he slowed his pace, adjusting Sadie's position. _

"_Why'd you slow down?" She asked innocently._

"_I know you don't want to go in just yet, and I don't either."_

_She smiled into his shoulder, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, the moonlight shining brightly on the two._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The motorcycle roared down the long driveway, leading the Cherokee and RV behind it. They parked on the front lawn in front of the door.

Daryl kicked out the kickstand, grabbing his crossbow and hanging it over his shoulder. He stared at the group, more at the new people he didn't know. He stayed silent as Dale spoke.

"How is he?"

"He'll pull through, thanks to Herschel and his people." Lori responded

"And Shane, we woulda' lost Carl if not for him." Rick finished.

Dale came towards him, bringing him in for a hug.

"Thank God," Carol hugged Lori, "We were so worried."

"How'd it happen?" Dale continued.

"Huntin' accident, that's all, just a stupid accident." Rick shrugged.

"Where's Sadie?" Andrea broke the small gap of silence.

Glenn and T-Dog shared a look, looking at Herschel.

"We almost had a mishap."

"What do you mean, mishap?" Daryl growled, stepping towards the man.

"Daryl," Rick raised a hand to his chest, "She's fine, calm down, she's upstairs sleepin'."

"She does pack a punch though," Glenn rubbed his face, a black eye that had started to form.

Daryl looked at Glenn, back to Herschel, then T-Dog before he stormed passed the welcoming committee. Climbing up the steps, he saw a door opened a crack and pushed. Standing in the doorway he took in the sights; Sadie laid on her back with her auburn hair undone, matted under her head, an IV poked out of her arm. A white sheet was brought up to her well-endowed chest, exposing a small bit of her lacy white bra; she stirred, licking her lips before turning towards the door. Sadie's eye grew and she breathed deeply.

"Mornin' Mike Tyson," he greeted.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They've finally made it to the farm, hooray! Doesn't mean anything settles down, that's for sure, as we all know. hope you liked, but as always; comments, concerns, reviews and rants please, and I'm looking at you 'alerters'. :) Xx


	20. Fools Rush In

Sadie pulled the sheet up to her chin in haste, her cheeks flaring.

"Can I help you with somethin'?" She glared, scratching at her IV, causing the sheet to slide down again.

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl responded, staring a bit too long at her figure underneath the sheet.

"Dixon," she lowered her face.

"Whatever," he mumbled, beginning to turn out of the room, in between the doorway.

"Daryl?" she whispered, her voice semi-quivering.

He froze, closing his eyes and exhaling through his nose.

"Yeah?"

Daryl turned and examined her face; her eyes darting all over his, her fingers rolling the sheet between her fingers. His heart, which he wouldn't admit to, flip flopped, hoping to hear certain words uttered from her lips.

"Could you go get that doc' when you have a second?"

He sighed, nodding quietly and exited the room, clomping down the stairs.

Entering what seemed to be the kitchen, he ran into the brunette, who would later be known by the rest of the group as Maggie.

"Hey, where's yer dad?"

"'Scuse me?"

"Sadie was wonderin' if she could talk to your dad." He grunted.

"He's in with Rick and Lori, checkin' on Carl, but I'll mention it to him as soon as I can."

"Fine."

Daryl walked through the bottom floor, making it to the front door, reaching out and palming the screen. He continued to march through the grass, scanning the area.

X-x-x-x-x

Sadie stared at the ceiling, counting the cracks in the horse hair plaster; who was she kidding, she was trying to think of something other than Daryl Dixon standing in her doorway. She pushed herself up on the mattress, turning her legs off the bed and reached for the clothes she had on before she was knocked out on the chair next to the bedside table.

A throat cleared and a there was a knock on the door frame.

Maggie spoke from the hallway.

"You decent?"

"Give me a minute, kinda a bit difficult."

"I'll help you," Maggie answered, disregarding the fact that Sadie was partially clothed.

"I can do it," Sadie said through gritted teeth, wincing slightly.

Maggie grabbed her hands and held them there.

"Listen, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but you don't always need to do everything by yerself, let me help."

Sadie sighed, emitting a small growl.

"Okay fine," she let Maggie bring the shirt over her head.

"Why the hell do I feel so tired?" Sadie asked, yawning.

Maggie sat Sadie down on the bed, helping her with her shorts.

"Well," Maggie sighed, "you had a panic attack, and almost dehydrated, so my dad gave you a sedative."

"Oh great," Sadie breathed, rolling her eyes.

Maggie stood back, staring at the girl in front of her.

"I can understand why," she trailed off, looking out the glass doors to the small balcony off the room.

Sadie scratched her head, sitting down.

"Understand what?"

Maggie shrugged, heading back to the doorway, "Nuthin'."

"Oh come on!" Sadie raised her voice slightly.

"My dad'll be up in a few minutes, change your bandages..."

"Maggie, what did you mean a second ago?" Sadie reiterated.

"I can understand why he acted like that."

Sadie sat on the edge of the bed, bending her knees back and forth, trying to get rid of the pins and needles, and trying to decipher what in hell Maggie meant.

"I would slow down if I were you," a gentle but fearing voice entered the room. Herschel placed his supplies on the bedside table and motioned for Sadie to extend her legs towards him.

"So," Sadie questioned, "What's the damage doc?"

"You were severely dehydrated and had the beginnings of septicemia; good thing you took those antibiotics when you did, or else I don't know if you'd be talking to me right now."

She nodded, watching the man as he changed her bandages.

"How long before I can get out of this room?" She looked outside into the sunshine.

"I'd rather you not move around too much, you had a panic attack on top of everything and you need rest, stay off your feet at least another day."

"What about this IV?" She ran a finger on the plastic tubing.

He finished wrapping her knees and felt her forehead.

"What fever you had is gone now, so just stay here for a while, I'll have Patricia come up with some food, and take that IV out."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Sadie Rae, are you listenin' to me?"_

_Rain pattered on the tall windows of the hospital as Sadie turned back to face her mother, who had seen better days. Her scarred arms were bruised from the plenty of IV's that had been put in and removed the past week._

"_Yeah Ma?"_

"_I want you to do me a favor."_

"_And what's that?" She sighed, eying her mother intently._

"_I want to give you this," she smiled weakly, raising her hand to the silver rose charm on her necklace._

"_But Ma, you've had that forever."_

"_I know, and I want to give it to ya before I pass," she whispered._

"_Ma, we're in the hospital, you're gonna be fine." Sadie's voice cracked._

"_Well would you take it now please?"_

"_Okay, I guess."_

_Sadie stood, undoing the necklace to grab the charm off the chain._

_Leigh Ann rested her hand on the top of Sadie's._

"_Baby love, we know that I can't stay here forever, and Lord knows, the meds haven't been workin' lately."_

_Sadie breathed deeply, almost holding her breath as her throat started to throb; warm tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes._

"_Sadie Rae," her mother whispered, rubbing her hand back and forth on her daughter's, "please don't cry."_

"_I'm tryin'," she sniffed, wiping her eyes._

"_Hey," Leigh Ann smiled, "Don't cry for me Argentina."_

_Sadie laughed, leaning forward, kissing her mother on the forehead._

"_So," her mother continued, "how's that boyfriend of yers, what's his name, Danny?"_

"_We broke up, last night," Sadie scoffed, sticking her tongue out, "was bit of an asshole if you ask me, never had good luck with boys Ma, you know that."_

"_I blame your father," Leigh Ann murmured, pressing the button on the side of her hospital bed, sitting her up._

"_Why d'you blame him?"_

"_I remember you and that Dixon boy-"_

"_Ma, don't." Sadie scoffed, cutting her off._

"_What? I remember you two, attached at the hip, that boy did more for you than your own father, and that's comin' from me."_

"_Mom," Sadie sniffed, "I thought we were done makin' me cry here," she wiped her nose on her sleeve._

"_You ever hear from him, y'know, after I ruined your life?" She joked._

"_No Ma, I called once, but that didn't end well."_

"_I'm sorry hun," she sighed, closing her eyes._

"_Not your fault Ma, not your fault."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, I can do this," she whispered as Sadie lowered herself to the hardwood floor. It had been about a half an hour since Patricia had come by to remove the IV and brought her a sandwich and Sadie was getting cabin fever.

Scooting along on her ass, she pushed along until she made it to the stairs. She lowered herself down each step, slowly and quietly, hoping not to attract attention. She had about two more steps left.

"What in God's name are you doin' here?"

Sadie popped her head up; facing the last person she wanted to see.

"I should ask the same question Dixon."

He stood with his hands on his hips, the crossbow over his shoulder; he remained quiet, tapping his toe softly.

"Come on, let's get you back upstairs." He moved closer, his arms outstretched.

"Don't come closer, I'm trying to escape." She looked at him seriously, pointing at him.

"Oh really," he sniggered, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious, I'm gettin outta here, breakin' out."

"Nope, can't let you do that," he responded, reaching and grabbing her arms, pulling Sadie clean off her ass and slung her over his shoulders in a fire man carry.

"Seriously?" she wheezed, "Why has this become habit for you now?"

"Just shut up Rollins," he stomped up the stairs, his hands solidly around her wrists and ankles.

Entering the bedroom, he leaned down, letting Sadie roll onto the bed on her back. Her hair fell on her face, her eyelids fluttering; she sighed, blowing a couple strands to the side.

Daryl hadn't moved, his strong, worn hand still around her wrists, which was above her head.

"You goin' to let go or what?" She whispered, staring directly into his dark pools of blue eyes.

"What if I don't wanna?" He breathed.

"Then we're gonna have some problems," Sadie bit the corner of her lip, sending Daryl's mind into a frenzy.

"Is that so?" He murmured, leaning close, his lips catching and resting on hers briefly before she turned her face, sighing.

"Yes Dixon, bad idea."

"Well fuck this," he growled, getting up and storming out of the room.

Sadie sat up, mentally beating herself up, growling into her hands. She hobbled over to the glass door, cracking it open, whilst fishing for her cigarettes. She listened to the conversation below.

"Daryl, you okay on your own?" Rick spoke.

"Better on my own, I'll be back before dark." Daryl responded continuing to head down the dirt path.

"Hey! We got a base; we can get this search properly organized now."

"You got a point, or we just chattin'?"

"My point? It lets you off the hook, you don't owe us anythin'."

"My other plans fell through."

Sadie inhaled the nicotine, balling her hands up into a fist as she watched Daryl walk down the dirt road, a man on a mission.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the day was surprisingly quiet for Sadie; she had given up leaving the house, but had managed to get downstairs and was able to finally see Carl. Both were ecstatic and no one could shut them up. Rick and Lori were relieved to see Carl in such high spirits despite being held up in the house. After a handful of card games and just chilling on the bed together, at Lori's request, sent Sadie away so Carl could rest.

"Thanks for understandin' Sadie," Lori spoke, yawning and hugging Sadie.

"Not a problem Lori, I'm just glad I got to see him better."

"You and me both hun," she smiled, letting go.

"Well," Sadie nodded, "probably should grab somethin' to eat, keep myself busy, y'know."

"Sadie," Lori adopted her motherly tone, causing Sadie to turn around.

"Yes?"

"I've been meanin' to ask you somethin' for a while, and please, don't run off like last time..."

Sadie smiled, "What is it Lori?"

"Is there somethin' going on between you and Daryl?"

Sadie bit her lip, twirling the hem of her shirt in her fingers.

"Mmmmmm, I dunno to be honest." Sadie exasperated, "and it's a long story and I dunno-"

"Give me the reader's digest version," Lori joked, adopting one of Sadie's phrases.

"Funny," she laughed, crossing her arms awkwardly across her chest, "Well, I knew Daryl as a kid and then we weren't friends and then I met y'all here and things started gettin' weird, and then we were good, and I mean real good; but I've driven him away 'cause I'm scared and I just want to tell him..."

Lori reached out, planting her hands on Sadie's shoulders.

"Hun, take a breath. It's not any of my business but I think you two need to sort things out; I see the way you two look at each other when ya think no one's lookin', just think about that. Hell, I think most of us in camp know..."

"Want to do me a favor then?" Sadie's voice dropped, whispering into Lori's ear.

Sadie smirked as she was spun around and pushed towards the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading back upstairs, both women beaming.

X-x-x-x-x-x

The sun had gone down and the porch lights illuminated the front yard as Daryl headed past the front door; he needed a place to be by himself, pissed that he still hadn't found Sophia. He had found the old abandoned farmhouse, but that wasn't what he wanted.

As he passed a corner of the wrap around porch, he was startled by Lori.

"Hey Daryl..."

"Lori." He nodded, continuing to walk.

"Hey Daryl, could you do me a favor?"

The man slowed to a halt, swinging around to face her.

"Do I have to do every fuckin' thing 'round here?"

"Just bring this up to Sadie for me?" She spoke, ignoring his attitude.

Daryl grabbed the lighter from the woman and entered the house, attempting to walk quietly since the majority were already asleep. Pushing the door open, he let his eyes become accustom to the moonlight pouring in room. Sadie sat at on a white wicker chair that sat next to the window. He entered and closed the door behind him.

Sadie turned, standing up and walking with much more ease to him.

"What do I owe this nightly visit Dixon?"

"Lori told me to give you this," he reached out, dropping the lighter in her hand, and made a move to leave.

"Hey," Sadie whispered, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, stopping him.

"What the hell you pullin' at Rollins?" He grumbled back at her.

Sadie stood on her tip toes, her lips catching his ear accidently, "Stay with me," she whispered.

His face turned, confused, but still angry from earlier that day.

"Now why would I want to do somethin' like that?" Daryl rolled his eyes.

Sadie stood in front of him, her hands shaking; she swallowed before looking at him dead in the eye.

"Because," she sighed again, "because... I love you, alright?"

Daryl's face changed, as he stepped closer, closing the already small gap between them.

"Speak into my good ear Rollins," He turned his head, motioning to the other ear.

"Oh shut up, you heard me Dixon."

"I just want to hear you say it again'." A huge shit eating grin appearing on his face.

"I love you."

"One more time," he dropped his crossbow gently to the ground as his right hand snaked around to her lower back, pulling her close to him; his breath on her shoulder.

Sadie licked her lip, before blowing a piece of hair from her face.

"I love you Daryl Alden Dixon, I have since I was eight years old, now will you just-"

Daryl was merciless, the way he invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, she was being conquered and she grasped his neck for support. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and bringing her back up against the wallpapered wall. His body moved in between her legs, forcing her thighs apart, and Sadie gasped as his hardness pressed firmly against her. He was already hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around his hips, drawing him in.

"Miss me?" She teased, breathing against his neck.

"Watch it," he smiled against hers.

A groan escaped Daryl's lips as she rocked against him with small thrusts. Sadie had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnal desire, she had never thought she could want someone so bad. Her nails clawed on Daryl's torso under his plaid button down shirt, and he paused to wrench it off, baring his tan, scarred chest covered in bits of dirty blonde hair. Sadie took advantage of his position and enclosed one his nipples with her abused lips.

He tossed his head back with a 'mhm' and pressed her harder into the wall. Before Sadie knew it he had ripped her cotton shirt clean apart, pulled off her bra and exposed her breasts. His mouth was all over her, tasting her skin. His hot breath hardened her nipples and he sucked hard, his teeth scraping her just barely and Sadie moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"_Need you, need, holy shit…_" she murmured between her gasps.

Her whole body was on fire; her nerves on over drive, every stroke from Daryl's tongue sent them into a continuous frenzy. Somehow, she managed to unfasten his jeans as he did the same to her shorts and panties, which were nowhere to be found. Two of his fingers found their way into her wet folds and she jolted. Daryl pressed his face against the side of her neck and she felt him draw in a sharp breath. He withdrew from her somewhat and the look on his face was stern.

"You sure you want this?" His breath ragged, his eyes boring into hers.

Sadie managed a silent nod; her lips pursed, sweat forming on her upper lip.

"You mean what you said?" He wheezed again, his eyes frantic, examining her face.

She smiled, nodding, licking her lips again, sending him in a frenzy once more.

"Yes, _fuck yes_."

Sadie moaned as he buried his face in her neck, at the same time grinding forward, upward, entering her with a single, smooth stroke. She threw her head back against the wall and locked her legs around his waist as he crashed into her, whimpering as his movements had her contracting around him.

Tiny beads of sweat had begun to form on her brow. Daryl pressed his forehead against Sadie's and begun pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, and that much closer. Sadie closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, trying to quiet herself. Suddenly, Daryl's pace quickened and her orgasm rose uncontrollably, building like a fire in her throbbing crease, forming a cry in her lungs. Daryl pressed her tightly against him and she could have sworn that she heard him sigh.

"_Holy Shit_…!" he moaned, and then he came, riding Sadie's own orgasm like a wave, fucking her through it with hard, slick thrusts until there was no spasms left in her thighs and no air left in her chest. Their movements slowly subsided and Sadie panted against Daryl's neck; he carried her over to the bed, both collapsing in a heap.

The only sound was their breathing as it slowed, their eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Damn, I'm gonna be sore in the mornin'…" Sadie spoke first.

"You're welcome." He smiled, leaning over and placing his raw lips on hers.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Holy shit, right? Haha I hope you all didn't mind a little more reading than usual; I felt that it was damn time that a certain pair needed to get shit done. I hope you enjoyed, but you guys know the drill; comments, questions, concerns, rants, & reviews please! They're what keep me going. 'Til next time. Xx


	21. Chupacabra

Sadie woke up early, stretching her limbs out as far as they could before rolling over towards the door; a small smirk crept out of the corner of her mouth.

The morning light lit Daryl's sleeping face; the hair on his head was matted to one side, his mouth slightly agape, and his warm breath hitting her face. She felt a lone hand on her waist, heat radiating off it.

She scooted out from underneath his grasp, inducing a small sleepy groan from the man in her bed. Sadie stepped into her pair of panties and shorts and donned Daryl's button down shirt.

Grabbing her pack of cigarettes, she walked out onto the small balcony; hoisting herself up onto the railing; lighting the cigarette and sighing smoke.

"_Well, that went well,"_ she joked to herself as dangled her legs over the railing, running last night's events over and over in her head: he hadn't ran, he hadn't laughed, he embraced it.

Finishing her cigarette, she stepped into her shoes and left Daryl sleeping, the sheet lying delicately on his waist.

Making it downstairs successfully, she pushed the screen door open, finally being able to explore the place they had made "home" for the time being. She continued on the dirt path, heading towards the tents.

"Mornin'," a voice startled Sadie.

Carol carried a laundry basket on her hip, smiling quietly.

"Carol," Sadie breathed, "you scared the daylights out of me."

Sadie walked alongside Carol, the two laughing as the rest the camp began to wake and get started with their day.

"Can I help?" Sadie continued to follow Carol to the laundry line.

"Sure," Carol nodded towards Sadie's shirt, "That shirt looks familiar, but I think I've seen it on someone else," she stuck her tongue out as Sadie grabbed her own shirt from the laundry, tucking her own into her belt.

"You've caught me Carol," Sadie raised both her hands over her head.

"Bout time," Carol laughed, pinning a pair of pants on the line.

"OH you!" Sadie cracked up, clapping to herself.

Sadie acknowledged Dale walking past behind her, Lori sliding her boots on before joining the two.

"Can't believe I slept in," Lori mumbled, grabbing random articles of clothing and helping the women.

"You must've needed it," Carol responded, continuing to hang, "Feeling alright?" Carol looked at Lori with concern.

"Next time wake me alright, 'specially on laundry day."

"Sadie and I have been managing fine." Carol shrugged, nodding towards Sadie.

"Someone's got a glow about them," joked Lori, gently nudging Sadie in the hip.

"I do not," Sadie beamed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Oh I think so," Lori chuckled, "how'd everythin' go last night?"

Sadie's face turned beat red, "I'll give you a wild guess." She finished with a wink.

"Speak of the devil," Lori nodded in the direction of the farm house; Daryl stomped to "their" camp; wearing his discolored wife beater, cargo pants, and boots with a determined look on his face.

Sadie made a face at the pair before heading in his direction, the two meeting under a tree. Sadie stood staring at her shoes for a moment before looking up at the man, the meaning of personal space gone.

"Was wonderin' where mah shirt went," he smirked, reaching out and grabbing at the collar, running it through his thumb and forefinger.

"I didn't want to wake you," Sadie whispered, kicking at ground with her toe.

"Well it woulda' been nice, but it is what it is," he responded, letting go of the shirt and leaned against the tree with one muscular arm.

"So," Sadie trailed off, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Shane and Rick were heading in their direction, she assumed getting ready to look for Sophia again.

"So what?" Daryl asked, then caught the men as the appeared in his vision.

"Where do we stand Daryl Dixon?"

"Well," he adjusted himself, "last time I checked, you told me you loved me, that change?" A smug look crept across his face.

"Not that I'm aware of," she smiled, blushing, "you?"

"Nope," he scratched his head, "Hey, you wanna do somethin' for me?"

"Maybe?" Sadie joked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Kiss me."

"What, right now?" Sadie's heart skipped.

"No, next week- yes right now." He crossed his arms, like a proud child.

"In front of everyone?"

"Seeing as yer mine, and I could give a rat's ass what anyone thinks, yes."

She smiled, rolling her eyes and glancing around before she grabbed his face with both her hands, gently placing her lips on his bottom one, before pulling it with her teeth; eliciting a small hum from his chest.

"I gotta go," he coughed faintly, "see what Rick and Shane are doin', gimme a few minutes."

Sadie lit another cigarette, sitting down at the base of the tree. She watched from afar as Daryl grabbed a long sleeve button up from his tent and continued to the Cherokee where Rick commanded the search. Sadie couldn't help but smile at her current situation, and was wondering why the hell she hadn't done anything about it sooner.

After finishing a second cigarette, she brought back to attention by the man in question who walked passed her, heading towards the barn.

"Where are you goin'?" Sadie shot up, prancing up beside him.

"I'm gettin' a horse, goin' up to the ridge on the grid, look for Sophia."

"Mind if I-"

"No, you're not comin' with Rollins, y'know I do better on my own."

"Oh come on, I can do this, I'm better."

Daryl froze, taking his pointer finger and pushed on her knee.

"OW." She yelped.

"Yeah, you're just peachy." He continued walking, focused on the barn that was a couple yards away.

"Okay, so it's hurt a bit, I want to help, I care about Sophia too!" She wheezed as they entered into the barn, Sadie continuing to follow close to the man.

Daryl continued towards a horse, grabbing the saddle and bit, smiling as he finished quickly. He turned, his eyes landing on a stray hair in front of her face.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Nope, never." She pouted.

"_Come on See_," he whispered, stepping closer, "don't be like this."

Sadie stood a moment before standing on her toes, resting her arms on his shoulders as Daryl ran his arms under hers and around her back, lifting her off her feet. She kissed the nape of his neck, before leaning back, and resting her lips his, sighing into his mouth. He bit her bottom lip, sucking gently. Pulling back, Sadie buried her face in his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Come back?" Her voice muffled in his shirt.

"I plan on it," Daryl reassured her, placing her back on the ground, and grabbing the horse by the reins.

"I'll try not to worry," Sadie shrugged, walking beside Daryl to the entrance to the barn.

"Don't, I'd worry about tonight if anythin'," He stopped, hopping onto the horse, crossbow where it always was, a top his shoulder.

"Why should I be worried 'bout tonight?" Sadie looked up, confusion in her eyes.

Daryl leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"You're gonna scream for me, and you're gonna like it..." Daryl growled, smiling wide, riding off, leaving Sadie to blush at the entrance of the barn.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_SADIE RAE, GET THOSE DIRTY SHOES OFF THE COUCH!"_

_Eight year old Sadie kicked off her shoes and threw them towards the door, before rushing back to the window, after being outside, standing post at the pile of tires._

"_WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOIN' GIRL?" _

_Leigh Ann Rollins hollered from the back of the trailer._

"_Mama he hasn't gotten home yet, I don't know where he is!"_

"_Who sugar?"_

"_Daryl, he's been gone forever and I don't know where he is."_

"_Hon, just come and eat some food before I go to my shift at the diner."_

"_But Mama," she pleaded._

"_But nothin', you're gonna sit down and eat."_

_Sadie growled before stomping over the little dinette table, shoveling down the sandwich and bag of chips. She swallowed the can of soda as fast as she could before running back over to the old couch._

_Leigh Ann surfaced from her small room, her light robin's egg blue uniform thrown on._

"_Sadie Rae, how long has he been missin'?"_

"_Nine days Mama, he's been gone nine days!" _

_Sadie wiped her nose on her sleeve as she moped at her mother._

"_Well hon, I don't know what to tell you," she rubbed her daughter's back, "Your father's out of town for his job, just go to bed before I get home ya here?"_

_She leaned down, kissing the top of her daughter's head._

"_Okay Ma," she sighed, sitting down on the couch defeated. _

_Twilight had set in and Sadie had fallen asleep on the couch, after she had nodded off watching cartoons an hour previous._

_Next door the screen door slammed, a young voice muttering, clomping and cracking the leaves underneath every step._

_Daryl opened the Rollin's screen door, pushing it open wide before letting slam shut._

_Sadie shot up from the couch with a puss on her face but managed a one eighty as she jumped from the couch, grinning as she flew into her friend's arms._

_He reciprocated, squeezing his friend tight before putting her down._

_Sadie smiled before wrenching her fist backward and punching him clean in the arm._

"_OWWWWW WHAT THE HECK SEESEE?"_

"_WHERE WERE YOU?"_

"_I DUNNO!"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW?"_

"_I GOT LOST."_

"_I WAS SCARED!"_

"_WELL I'M HERE NOW AIN'T I?"_

"_BUT DARYL," Sadie continued to yell._

"_STOP YELLIN'" He shouted._

"_Okay, sorry." She exasperated._

"_OKAY GOOD." He raised his hand, after continuing to yell, "oops, sorry." He laughed._

" _I thought you were dead," She whispered, hugging her friend again._

"_I'm fine, but…" he trailed off, his face turning a shade of pink._

"_But what?" She questioned._

"_My ass does itch somethin' awful."_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie tried to keep herself busy throughout the day to distract from the real reason that was weighing in her mind.

"_So this is how those girls in the movies are like, sheesh."_ She had repeated over in her head.

She had ended up in the kitchen, helping out with Lori and Carol as they prepared dinner. Sadie held up the potato peeler with vigor.

"Just call me Princess Potato," she boasted, making the rest of the women laugh, the kitchen sounding like a hen house.

"I'm really glad to be in a kitchen again," Carol sighed, washing some green beans in a pan.

"I know," Lori responded, squeezing past Patricia, who headed out towards the dining room to help Maggie organize the seating arrangements.

As the kitchen had quieted for a moment's time, a gun shot rang out, causing all the women to freeze. The gun shot had followed by Rick's voice, an incoherent yell.

Sadie's eyes darted between Carol and Lori's before she shot out of the chair and bolting throughout the house. Her knees ached but at this point she didn't care; ahead of her was Herschel, which surprised her to say the least.

"RICK!" Lori shouted as the rest of the group had barged out of the house, catching up to Sadie and Herschel.

"WHAT ON EARTH'S GOIN' ON OUT HERE?" Herschel boomed to Andrea and Dale at the RV, who had ignored him as they ran out into the field. Sadie's eyes followed them until her heart dropped into her stomach.

Rick and Shane had Daryl by each arm, dragging him back towards the camp. His face and chest were covered with dirt and blood and his body was limp, the crossbow being carried by Glenn. Andrea and Dale had made it out to them, Sadie barely making what Andrea was yelling.

"OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD, IS HE DEAD?"

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" Sadie pushed off of Lori as she ran towards the fence that opened into the field. She pushed passed the hay bales but froze as the rest focused on T-Dog, who held Sophia's doll in his hands.

She waited until they continued coming towards her, before she met them. Sadie pulled her arm back in a fist as Andrea came near but was stopped by Glenn. Shane and Rick continued to bring Daryl towards Herschel and onto the house.

"THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKIN'?" Sadie boomed, Glenn's arm locked around her chest.

"I'M SORRY," Andrea yelled back, tears welling.

"I MEAN REALLY, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"I THOUGHT HE WAS A WALKER, I SWEAR."

"BOY THAT'S REAL RICH ANDREA, I BET."

"HE'S ALIVE, ALRIGHT? WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?"

Dale shook his head as he grabbed Andrea by the arm, leading her back to the RV.

The men by this time had brought Daryl into the house.

Glenn squeezed tightly, "Come on Sadie, It was an accident."

Sadie's chest heaved as she calmed down, closing her eyes.

"Sorry Glenn," she pushed his arm off her and they both walked towards the camp.

"Don't worry about it; just no more swings to the face, please?" He joked, as the two continued on to the house.

"Can't make any promises," she laughed flatly, as she left Glenn in her dust as she stormed onto the house.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Friggin Andrea! That's all I gotta say! HA! Hope you enjoyed, hope you're still entertained. You know the swing: questions, comments, concerns, rants, and especially reviews, I love 'em all. Xx


	22. Blowin' Off Some Steam

She had made it to the steps when Lori raised a hand to her chest, stopping her.

"Lori," she narrowed her eyes, "what are you doing?"

"You need to go for a walk."

Sadie looked over her shoulder into the house before staring back at Lori.

"Are you serious!"

"Please, just do it; you need to cool down."

"I just want to see him Lori; I just want to know that-"

"That he's okay, I know." Lori finished, lowering her hand.

Sadie inhaled, before holding her breathes then exhaling.

"But-" She started.

"I'll go in and check, but please, just go for a walk around the property and then come in and have dinner."

Sadie turned and bounced down the steps, "Fine Lori, but only for you."

Lori smiled, waving her away from the house, "Get goin', go cool down, I'll talk to Andrea."

Sadie yelled over her shoulder, "Don't get me started on her," as she continued to walk down the dirt path.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Exhaling one of the last cigarettes she had in her current pack, Sadie made it back to the house, the sun beginning to set over her shoulder, the sky full of dark oranges and reds.

Nearing the porch, she slowed near a bush, watching as Dale exited the house and sat next to Andrea.

"... I shot Daryl." Andrea mumbled as she leaned towards Dale.

"Don't be too hard on yourself; we've all wanted to shoot Daryl."

"Even me," Sadie smiled, stopping in front of the two on the steps.

Andrea and Dale's heads shot up and stared at the girl.

"Really?" Andrea coughed, "of all people, you?"

"Have you seen the guy?" Sadie motioned to the house, giggling softly, causing both to smile.

Sadie reached a hand to Andrea, pulling her up from the steps.

"Just calm down a little bit trigger?" She smiled as the three headed into the dining room to eat.

The rest of camp had already begun to file into the dining room, the sound of the dinnerware and glasses clinking and beverages started to being poured.

Sadie sat between T-Dog and Dale, cutting her ham quietly and mixing it in with her potatoes like she had when she was little.

She barely paid attention as Glenn asked the group if anyone knew how to play guitar but quipped sarcastically.

"Besides 'Smoke on the Water', I got nothin'." She smiled.

"Otis knew how to play guitar," Patricia whispered, and the table grew silent again.

Carol smiled as she got up with her plate, leaning into Sadie.

"I'm gonna bring him a plate, probably be okay for you to go see him."

Sadie nodded, letting Carol continue into the kitchen and prepped a plate. Sadie watched as she crossed the room as the rest of group finished as well. She brought her plate to the kitchen, and headed down the hall.

"You're every bit as good as them, every bit," Carol whispered before almost shutting the door completely. Sadie rested a hand on Carol's shoulder before she headed out to camp. Sadie stepped into the room, closing the door with a click; causing Daryl to turn on his side, the blanket pulled up to his chest.

"The hell you been?" He grumbled, turning back over to face the wall.

"Well hello to you too," she sassed, walking around and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What d'you want?" He sighed.

Sadie reached out, raising a hand to his bandage; Daryl raised a hand to push her away, but she slapped it.

"Come on," she shushed him, running a hand along his bandage, Daryl winced slightly, "How ya feelin'?"

"Just dandy," he scoffed.

"Okay, seriously," Sadie stood up, " I wanted to come earlier, but Lori told me to take a walk, I was ready to take Andrea's fuckin' head off." She raised her voice, pointing at the door.

"Why didn't you?" He growled, he turned, propping his self up.

"I don't fuckin' know, I don't need your attitude Dixon," she stomped to the door, reaching for the handle.

"Hey!" He turned over, "you can use my tent out there with the rest of our people, if you want."

"Whatever Dixon." She rolled her eyes, exiting the door.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been an few hours since Sadie had checked on Daryl and there was no way that she was going to fall asleep anytime soon; yes they had a tiff, but laying in Daryl's tent on his cot had been unproductive. Pushing open the front door, Sadie crept down the hallway, tiptoeing down the hardwood floor; as she made it to the door, she turned slowly, praying for a bit of moonlight to pour through the windows.

Much to her relief, the curtains were drawn and a bit of light poured near the headboard of the bed. The blanket was tucked high up his body and his back was to her. Sadie stepped closer, reaching for the blanket.

"Who the fuck's in here?" He growled to the wall before turning over.

Sadie looked down at him, an unamused face from ear to ear.

"Who d'you think it is dumbass?" She nodded, smiling.

"What the hell you doin' in here, I told you my tent was yours tonight."

"Yeah," she dipped her head, her knees leaning into the mattress, "but there's a problem."

Daryl turned onto his back, resting on his elbows.

"Yeah," he smirked, "and what's that?"

"Can't sleep," she grinned, pulling the blanket off him, casting it to the other side of his bed.

"Well damn," he exhaled, enjoying the view as she got onto the bed, straddling the man at the waist, "what the hell you gonna do 'bout that?"

"Dunno," she licked her lips, running her pointer finger over a long, extensive scar on his chest, "I had an idea, but I don't know-" she leaned in, kissing him, "if you're up to it."

Daryl sighed as she pulled away, staring up at her.

"I dunno," he winced, sighing, "Gotta recover and shit," he shrugged.

"Oh really," Sadie smiled, snaking backwards to his legs, pulling his loose fitting pants off him in the process, "Then was all that, 'gonna make you scream' bit, all horse shit?"

"Nah, I wasn't plannin' on gettin' hurt today, but should probably wait-" He gulped as he noticed that she wasn't going to stop what she was doing.

"See," he breathed, as her hands snaked back up his legs as she pulled down his boxers, freeing him. She leaned down from her knees on the end of the bed, slowly planting strategic kisses up his legs. Sadie's hands kneaded his thighs; her fingers were inches from his balls. Daryl let out a gasp when her nails brushed up against them.

_"Fuckin' God!"_ he mumbled into his hand.

_"No, not God, I'm Sadie_" she corrected him.

_"Shut it wise ass."_ He smirked.

She decided that the time for conversation had ended, and she brushed her long auburn hair against his bare thighs. Sadie paused for just a second to remove her t-shirt and revealed her black bra; Daryl's eyes grew before he tried to sit up from his position on the bed.

"_Fuck,"_ he winced quietly, laying back down, closing his eyes.

"_Calm down,_" Sadie smirked, unclasping her bra before crawling over him, bracing herself above him, _"Better?"_

Daryl's eyes shot open, taking in her face curtained by her flowing hair. He lifted him upper body up barely, just enough to nip at her soft skin, his teeth catching a hard nipple. Sadie arched into mouth, her breathe catching in her throat. His smiled against her as he lay back down again. Sadie smiled, biting the corner of her lips silently.

She returned to her kneeling position at the end of the bed, and roughly spread his legs far apart. She spent some time trailing a path of kisses up his thighs, getting closer and closer back to his balls.

Daryl let out a loud, muffled moan when Sadie sucked one into her mouth; she swished it around inside her mouth before switching to the other one whilst she stroked his thighs with her hands. He started breathing hard when she used her tongue to move them all around. Sadie's hands began to stroke his cock.

She removed them from her mouth and licked his shaft with the tip of her tongue. Starting at the bottom, Sadie worked her way up to the sensitive underside, right under the head; then teased him a bit with some long slow licks up and down the shaft.

Sadie looked up his body to see he had both hands in fists on each side of the bed, his knuckles white and his mouth pursed. Smiling with his cock in near mouth, she finally put her lips around him entirely and started to gently suck him off.

Sadie slowly bobbed her head up and down on his lap, getting her hands under him and squeezing his ass. She could hear his breathing getting heavier.

Daryl broke his concentration momentarily, his eyes opening and boring into Sadie. He propped the pillow up as he ran both hands into her hair, pulling it out of the way before he leaned his head back, a powerful sensation shooting through his nerves.

He began to buck his hips up and down; she stroked the root of his cock with her hands and swallowed his shaft again.

_"Shit Sadie..."_ he moaned.

Sadie was buried into his lap; his cock completely inside her mouth, his thighs pressed up against her cheeks. Daryl's groans were getting louder and his breathing more desperate. Sadie firmly grabbed his dick with strong suction from her mouth with a hand, another snaking up his chest, resting on his mouth to hush him; she sucked and licked him lovingly. At this point Sadie looked up; his eyes were tightly shut, and his hands were by his side on the bed again. Sadie reached his hands and wrenched them onto her breasts, letting him have something soft and pleasant to hold onto while he came.

"_OH! Fuck!_!" he cursed, contracting and arching into her mouth finally. He squeezed her breasts before tensing his whole body, wrenching his hands into her hair swiftly after. He relaxed, laying back down, breathing subsiding. Sadie removed her mouth from him, her eyes meeting his before running a hand on each side of her mouth, smirking with satisfaction.

"Get over here," he growled at the head of the bed, his eyes lidded.

Sadie obeyed, crawling over him, and resting on his chest.

"You were sayin'?" She joked.

"Come here," he rolled his eyes, rolling her off him onto his good side, tucking an arm around her waist. He rested his chin in the nape of her neck.

"You ain't goin' anywhere," he murmured in her ear, before placing a lingering peck on her neck, nuzzling her.

"Thought you'd change your mind," she whispered before closing her eyes.

"Oh, it hasn't, you're still gonna scream," he mumbled again into her neck.

"I bet," she smiled, drifting off.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know, I've been such a horrible tease; some family/friend drama came up and I hate to offer my services, but I felt that I needed to be nice and not leave y'all hanging. But you know the drill; rant, rave, comment, concerns, & reviews please! Xoxo


	23. Kisses & Razorblades

She woke up warm, warmer than usual; but as she cracked her eyes open she didn't really have any reason to complain. Last night was very interesting, and Sadie was quite proud of herself. Screw the damsel deal, she grabbed hold, literally and didn't let go. Remembering the noises and faces that Daryl had made alone made her smile.

Sadie's bare chest was pressed hard against Daryl's, both arms gripped around his toned arms; one clamped around her waist and the other underneath her neck and his fingers entangled in her messy hair. Trying to wriggle free slowly, Sadie breathed quietly, hoping not to disturb the man; but his arms only tightened.

"_Mmmmmmnocomehere_..." He mumbled into her hair.

"Daryl, come on," she whispered, tilting her head up to face him.

His eyes were still closed, his mouth taut.

"Oh don't you dare, you're not sleepin'!" She reached a finger, pushing an eyelid upward.

"Ow," he whispered yelled, smiling and squeezing her tighter.

"Faker, lemme go!" She wheezed, beaming at him.

"What if I don't wanna?" He mused.

"Hmmmm," Sadie took a moment, licking her lip, knowing that it drove him crazy.

"Oh don't start that," he smirked through lidded eyes.

"Start what?" She mocked.

"Y'know how that lip thang drives me crazy," he tilted her face up towards his, resting his mouth on hers for a lazy kiss.

"Oh I know," she kissed him back, "but come on, let me up; I wanna get dressed and do something."

Daryl paused a moment, staring at her, taking in all her features. The mere fact that he had woken up with her in his arms had been a dream, not that he would admit to anyone, but he finally lay there content. He planted a kiss on her forehead before letting her up, watching her backside; she donned her panties first before her bra, turning and staring back at him.

"What?" She stared.

"Nuthin'," he mumbled, smirking, "just lookin'."

"At what smart ass?" She smiled, pulling her shorts up, and crossing her arms.

"I'll tell ya later," he mumbled, trying to sit up.

"Where do you think yer goin'?" Sadie crossed the room; retrieving her shirt and pushing him back down on the bed.

"I was comin' with," he answered innocently.

"No you're not, you're the walkin' wounded, and I'll be back in a bit to bring you to your tent."

"Our tent," he interjected.

"Excuse me," she sassed, "our tent."

Sadie leaned down, kissing the man on the forehead. "Down boy, I'll be back."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. The sun had begun its accent into the sky she guessed an hour earlier, it still hanging low in the horizon.

As she exited the side door of the house on the wrap around porch, she noticed Lori and Carl over near the chicken coop, feeding the livestock.

She crept along until Carl had spotted her, his smile growing. Sadie jogged over, pulling him into a hug.

"AH HE LIVES!" She beamed, squeezing the young man tight to her.

"Ow," he giggled, tapping her lightly on the back.

Sadie lowered the boy, apologetically.

"Sorry, just excited to see you up and about!"

"Me too," he chuckled, tossing some feed to the chickens.

"Mind if I join in the shenanigans?" Sadie rummaged in her pocket for a cigarette.

Sadie turned to Lori who was in thought but nodded nonchalantly.

"Y'know it's bad for you," Carl spoke.

"What's bad?" Sadie responded.

Carl motioned to the cigarette wedged between her lips as she tossed a handful of feed to another small cluster of hens.

"I know, I know, I'm trying to quit I swear," Sadie shrugged her shoulders, "been doin' it forever."

"Okay," Carl murmured, "try to quit, for me?"

"For you?" Sadie's eyes grew.

"Yeah, I maybe young but I know it could kill you, and you're awesome and I want ya around."

"That's sweet of you Carl, I think you're awesome too," Sadie reached out, mussing the boy's hair before putting out her cigarette.

"Y'all did feeding?" Lori stood from her stump.

"Yes indeed mama," Sadie joked, sticking her hands in her pocket, turning and following the two back towards their tents. Sadie waited until Carl was a couple strides ahead before Sadie grabbed the back of Lori's arm.

"Hey hun, you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled, staring ahead.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sadie pestered.

"Fine Sadie, will you drop it?" Lori raised her voice slightly, causing Carl to stop and turn.

"Mom, you okay?"

"Fine Carl, go on and grab some breakfast from Carol, you too Sadie."

"Forget I asked," Sadie nodded, following behind Carl as she made it to the fire, not before seeing Andrea exiting Daryl's tent, the man already lying down on the cot.

Sadie stomped over, sitting on an egg carton in the tent.

"Thought I told you I'd come back," she crossed her arms, nodding in his direction.

"Doc said I was fine, just to lay low, and I'm a grown man woman, can take care of myself," he retorted before wincing as he adjusted the makeshift pillow behind his head.

"'Cept when you go and get yerself all banged up with walker ears, and I've been meaning to ask..."

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it," he crossed his arms, looking out of the screen.

"Fine," Sadie got up, brushing off her shorts before making it to the exit.

"Where you goin'?" Daryl mumbled.

"Well as much as I love you, I'm not just going to sit here all day, so read that book Andrea gave you or something and I'll be back, I'm gonna go busy myself somehow, go for a walk or some shit, a hike."

"No hikes," he shook his head.

"If I go, I'll either bring someone or bring a weapon. Better?" Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Get outta here," Daryl smiled briefly, before pouting into the book.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_PSSSSST!"_

_Young Daryl strained his ears as he heard an odd noise from his open window in the early evening hours._

"_PSSSSST!"_

"_WHAT?" He whispered back, wiping snot on his sleeve as she slowly ambled over to his window._

"_HI!" Little Sadie beamed in his window, standing and wiggling as she precariously perched on a wooden apple box outside his window._

"_Hi," he smiled weakly, resting his arms and his chin on the windowsill._

"_Wanna come out and play, catch some fireflies?"_

"_Can't SeeSee," Daryl moaned._

"_Why not?" Her eyes losing a little bit of sparkle._

"_I'm sick, I got a cold."_

"_Awww really?" She pouted, turning her head to the side, looking to the side out towards the parking lot._

"_Yeah, that's why I wasn't at school," he breathed heavily, "My nose is all clogged and crap."_

"_I'm sorry Daryl, can I keep you company?"_

_Daryl sighed._

"_I wish you could, I don't wanna get you sick though."_

"_I don't care, I'm bored, and I don't got no friends besides you."_

_Daryl smiled, backing up from the windowsill._

"_I guess so ummmm, wanna watch cartoons?"_

_He reached out, pulling her into his bedroom. He plopped her on his mattress, hurriedly pushing all the dirty clothes he owned off the bed and into the corner of the room._

_Daryl peaked out of his crappy door frame to see his dad asleep in front of the TV and Merle sharpening his knife. He closed the door again._

"_On second thought, prolly shouldn't go out there, bad idea..." He trailed off._

"_Sooooo," Sadie drew out her vowels._

"_We could look at picture books?"_

"_Okay."_

"_I love me some picture books," he laughed._

"_Me too!" Sadie beamed at her best friend again as he reached under his bed for Curious George._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie had decided to go to target practice and learned she was a semi-decent shot, not perfect like she thought she'd be. She had noticed that in fact, Andrea was a helluva shot and infinitely earned a bunch of bad ass points.

She had took Carol's Cherokee back with the group and decided she'd go for a walk, find a razor, shave her legs, be a girl.

Walking through camp she took a peak at "her" tent, Daryl asleep with an arm over his eyes. His shirt was still unbuttoned and he had yet to put on shoes. Smiling, Sadie walked passed and went into the house.

Sadie ran into Maggie midway up the stairs, almost falling.

"Shit, I'm sorry Maggie; I was just looking for you."

"Jesus Sadie," she grabbed the bannister, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you happen to have a razor or something?"

Maggie took a breath before grabbing Sadie's wrist and heading up the stairs to the bathroom. Opening her little toiletry bag on the top the cabinet and handed her a small pink razor.

"You can keep it," Maggie mumbled as they left the second floor, "I got another one under my bed."

"Thanks very much," Sadie smiled briefly before heading back out into the dirt path to the woods.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Little stream, you have made my day._" Sadie mused to herself as she stepped out of a rock and lathered some soap and rubbed her long legs, making enough suds to shave. She had tossed her shorts to the log beside her and hummed in her boy shirts as she began to pull the razor up in slow, long strokes.

The sun hung high in the sky, and it was evident with the sweat rolling down her neck. After finishing, she leaned back on the rock, rubbing her legs together, enjoying the sensation that she hadn't experienced in lord knows how long.

Sadie let a small moan escape her lips as she stretched, reaching her arms and legs in the opposite direction. She kept her eyes close as she leaned back and sighed.

A snap of a twig made her flinched but Sadie kept her eyes closed, but alert.

Another rustle came and didn't hear any gurgling, but her eyes shot open.

As Sadie turned, she was yanked backwards, a hand on her eyes and her mouth. She thrashed and shook underneath the body that sat and straddled on top of her. She stopped screaming a moment, her chest rising and falling quickly.

She felt breathing on her chest, traveling to her neck.

"Now you gonna be quiet, or do I gotta shut you up?"

Sadie's heart stopped.

The hand over her eyes and moved to her wrists and she stared up at Shane, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Now I'll say it again, you gonna be quiet, huh?"

His eyes grew a snarl in his teeth.

Sadie's whole body shook, but she nodded her head slowly. Shane forced her arms into one as his other snaked down her body. She whimpered as he forced his hand down her boy shorts, rough and forcing its way inside her. She regrettably moaned in tears as he continued to rub, smashing his mouth angrily onto hers.

He ground into her, grunting in her ear as he finished, making her cry into his shoulder. Shane wrenched his hand out of her panties, standing up and wiping his mouth and brow.

"Why," Sadie whispered in tears, trembling on the ground, pulling her legs close to her body "why'd you do this?"

Shane remained silenced, before stopping next to her, staring down, brandishing a finger.

"You say anythin' to anyone, and I'll kill Carl."

Sadie's heart dropped, "You wouldn't dare!"

"You sure about that?"

The crazed man glared at her before heading back into the woods on the path back to the farm, leaving Sadie sobbing silently into her knees.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I know, I know, it's been forever, but the holidays took a lot out of me, but I can't leave y'all hanging! I love you guys too much, but you know the drill, comments, concerns, rants, and reviews! Xx


	24. Calm Before The Storm

Getting up from the ground, Sadie held herself together, tears still streaming down her face silently as he legs wobbled. She steadied herself on the rock nearby and shook as she pulled her shorts up her body. She squeezed her arms, trying to recover and still put together what had happened, her brain trying to focus and remain calm.

Grabbing the small toiletry bad that she had, she began to walk up the same path that Shane had only minutes before.

"_Okay_," she assured herself, "_You can do this, keep it together, this is Carl we're talkin' about, just don't say anything, everything is fine, everything is fine_."

Sadie wiped the warm tears that began to well in the corner of her eyes again.

Dragging her feet up the path, she couldn't help but blame herself; she should have brought a weapon like Daryl had said.

"_Daryl? Oh great, how am I supposed to act around him? I can't take it out on him, fuck Shane, kill Carl, Carl? Of all people, are you serious, why does this shit always happen to me?"_

She had made it to the farm, in the far field, the same way she went into the forest. Sadie walked along the property, taking her time on returning to camp, scared out of her wits. As she walked through the tall grass, she saw in the distance Lori and Rick in a heated discussion. Sadie kept walking, slower, and thankfully in the tall grass. The couple hugged and she sighed.

As she slowed, Lori had saw her and somewhat motioned in her direction, causing Rick to turn around and strain his eyes. Sadie did the only thing she could think of and suddenly dropped, disappearing into the grass.

"_Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here."_ she whispered to herself, as if she wanted to will them away.

Sadie rummaged in her pocket in haste, wrenching out the cigarettes and popped on in her mouth, lighting it quickly. A few moments later, Lori appeared at her feet; with no response, Lori nudged her shoe gently before sitting down beside her.

"What's up missy?" Lori nudged Sadie in the side.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, why?" Sadie exhaled, wiping the back of her hand to her forehead.

"Something's up, you haven't even looked at me Sadie."

Dramatically Sadie turned her head, staring briefly at Lori before pulling out another cigarette.

"Better?" Sadie breathed.

"Very funny," Lori mocked.

"What was up with you and Rick, everything okay?" Sadie interjected.

"Nothin', just..."

"Lori, I ain't gonna be telling you anything until you let me know what's been up for these past couple days."

Lori sighed, "Will you get off my back if I tell you?"

Sadie smiled weakly.

"Well," Lori took a deep breathe, "I found out a couple of days ago that I'm pregnant."

"No way!" Sadie's eye grew.

"Yes, and I just told Rick."

"Wait, you didn't tell him first?"

Lori closed her eyes, "No."

"Well I'm not judging, I was preggers once."

Lori turned abruptly, her turn for her eyes to grow huge.

"You serious?"

"Don't act so surprised," Sadie smiled weakly, "yes, I was, but it didn't end so well."

"Oh," Lori sighed.

"Yup."

The two women sat in silence.

"Probably should head back to camp, you think?" Lori stood, brushing the dirt off the back of her pants.

"I'll come along in a bit," Sadie squinted up at Lori.

"Now you're sure you're okay?" Lori placed her hands on her hips.

"Peachy keen Lori Grimes," Sadie nodded, "I'll be along."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_She closed the screen door behind her as she entered the second floor apartment. It was small, closed in and a dump._

"_Bitch, get over here." He grunted._

_Eighteen year old Sadie shuffled over to the boy who worked at the convenient store, who sat on his apartment couch. Her fire engine red tendrils hung in front of her face, her make up caked on._

_After Billy's girlfriend found out that he cheated on her, she left that scene real quickly, but there were handfuls of her stuff still apparent in the living room. Sadie focused on the black pair of panties on the side table, hair ties on the floor, lava lamp in the corner._

"_I'mpregnant," she whispered, barely audible._

_Billy reached forward, yanking her neck down to his level._

"_Say what?" He growled._

"_Billy, let go of me." Sadie pushed at his chest, spacing herself between herself and the young man._

"_Bitch, tell me what you jus' said!"_

"_Billy, I'm pregnant."_

"_Hell no you ain't."_

"_It's yours."_

"_No it ain't."_

_Billy stood, pushing himself up off the seat and started to come towards her, Sadie continued to back up into the kitchen area._

"_Billy!" Sadie pleaded._

"_IT'S NOT MINE YOU FUCKIN' CUNT!"_

_He raised his hand, grabbing Sadie by the arm and dragged her across the kitchen, banging her into the table._

"_STOP, LET GO OF ME!" _

_Sadie clawed at the young man, backing herself into a corner._

"_IT IS YOURS!" She screamed, "I HAVEN'T BEEN WITH ANYONE ELSE! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE ELSE IN THIS GOD DAMN CITY!"_

"_YOU'RE A FUCKIN' LIAR!"_

_He lunged at her again, pulling her up, her whole body flailing. He flung the door open, the two at a standstill at the top of the small wooden balcony and stairs._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sadie slammed her fists as he lowered her._

"_WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE," Billy shouted. _

_And he then promptly threw Sadie down the stairs and went back into the apartment._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh! There you are, we were wonderin' where you were!" Carol rested her arm on Sadie's shoulder. Sadie jumped, her shoulders tensing.

"Hun, you alright?" Carol inquired softly.

"Just fine," Sadie shrugged it off, "and what do you mean 'we'?"

Carol smiled, "Who do you think, finally got him back into his tent after he started pacing after dinner, better go an' see him."

Sadie sighed and crossed the lantern lit campsite as the sun had finally gone down an hour ago. The porch lights shown from the farmhouse and gave a small bit of relief, always did for some reason.

She peered around and looked along the tent and saw Shane's; the man had taken to teaching Andrea more about guns. Their banter was different, Sadie knew. It was different in their eyes. A moment and Andrea waved and smiled, Shane turned, nodding in a nonchalant way; but his eyes said it all. Sadie continued to walk until she made it to the tent.

"The hell have you been?" That favorite voice of hers rung from the cot.

Sadie let her eyes get accustom to the dim lantern light, zipping up the tent behind her.

"What?" she answered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I haven't seen you all day an' all I get is what?" Daryl stood slowly from the cot as Sadie continued to open a sleeping mat from her bag. Daryl grabbed her upper arm, pulling her up to his level.

She tensed, her eyes growing for a brief moment.

"What's wrong?" Daryl's eyes grew. He loosen his grip, letting both his palms rest on her uppers arms as she faced him, but still kept close distance.

"Nothin's wrong Daryl," she looked off in the corner of the tent, before looking back at him.

"You sure?" He asked innocently, rubbing his thumb in a line on her smooth skin.

"Yeah, I'm good." She nodded, smiling weakly.

"Okay, you know, you can always," Daryl started.

"I know, you're always there, and always will be babe." She stood on her toes, kissing him gently on the corner of his mouth.

He ran his arms under hers and pulled her gently up onto his toes, squeezing her close. Sadie tucked her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent; the subtle smell of stale sweat, gasoline, and cigarettes. She sighed, breathing out, blowing the hairs on his neck.

"Hey, that tickles," he mumbled, rubbing his neck quickly, smirking.

Sadie leaned back, tilting her face up to his.

"You know what?" He murmured, cocking his head to the side.

"What?" Sadie looked through lidded eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, lowering his face.

"Huh," Sadie looked down, concerned.

"What, what's wrong?" Daryl asked, confused.

"My feet are starting to get cold," she answered flatly.

"Why?" He furrowed his brow.

"I think Hell's freezing over, Devil got the word that Daryl Dixon, for the first time in his life sayin' the words 'I love you'."

An evil smirk crept across her face as his mouth formed to yell.

"HEY-" and she pulled his face down lower by the bangs of his hair, hushing him with her lips on his; slowly massaging, her tongue running along his bottom lip.

"Come on," he growled into her mouth, "let's get to bed."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning, Daryl had woke up before Sadie, and he knew in his gut that something wasn't right at all. Usually, or since the two had begun sleeping together on a nightly basis, she would curled right into him, their limbs entangled, the works. Last night Sadie scooted away, on the edge of the sleeping mats that they had put together on the ground, curled up in a ball.

Not disturbing her, he slid his boots on, unzipping the tent and made his way over to the farmhouse, where he knew that Herschel would already be up, finishing his prayers. He entered the house, and walked into the dining room where Herschel had already prepared new bandages for the wound in his side from his own arrow.

"_Damn embarassin_'," Daryl mumbled to himself as he exited the house, adjusting his shirt and pulling it down over the new white bandage. He finally got to use a band aid on the cut that had resulted in Andrea grazing the side of his head.

The rest of the camp was starting to get up, and Carol had begun scrambled eggs for breakfast. Pushing aside the flap from his tent, Sadie was still asleep. He bent down, rubbing his worn hand on her soft shoulder, causing her to wake and flinch.

"Shit," he whispered, leaning backwards abruptly, "you okay?"

Sadie's breathing returned to normal as she sat up, running her hands through her hair, tying it up into a messy bun.

"One day, I think you should leave it down," Daryl murmured, reaching a hand down to pull her up, smirking.

Sadie pulled her old shirt and shorts off and donned one of Daryl's smaller button ups and slid on a pair of her old jeans.

"One day, I will, just not today," Sadie shrugged, sticking her tongue out as Daryl reached out his hand and without thinking, and possibly because she was still half asleep, Sadie slid her hand in his as they walked to the middle of camp.

Andrea was already sitting on a small stump sharpening a knife near the fire as T-Dog stoked the flames. Shane was standing near the edge, shoveling his mouth with food, his eyes on the back of her head. The Grimes sat in a row, enjoying their scrambled eggs as Daryl sat in an empty foldout chair, Sadie settling between his legs. Carol came over to them, shoveling eggs onto each of their plates. Glenn crossed across the middle, taking a couple steps to higher ground.

"Uhhh, guys," he started, raising a hand to his face, waiting for everyone's attention. "So..." he stammered, a couple of eyes waiting, and he took a quick breath.

"The barn's full of walkers."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DUH DUH DUH! Looks like I've caught up to the episodes, essentially. I'm debating on whether writing ahead or actually waiting until the new episodes start airing again, decisions decisions! Any of your input I would definitely take into consideration. But you know the drill; questions, comments, concerns, rants, raves, and reviews! Xx


	25. Hell Breaks Loose

The group remained quiet, all taking in the information that had just been presented to them. Sadie's eyes grew, before turning around and looking up at Daryl. He continued to look at Glenn before staring at Rick, then at Shane. The group stood, Shane speaking first.

"What did'ja say Glenn? So I know I heard you correctly?"

"You heard what he said," Sadie spat, on the outside brave, her insides petrified.

Shane glared at her momentarily before puffing his chest and heading down towards the barn. The rest of camp stood as well.

Sadie pushed herself off of Daryl's legs as she stood, Daryl pulling her by the hand briefly before continuing to stomp out of camp down the dirt path.

By the time they made it past the tractor and in front of the now dangerous building, Shane waltzed right up to the two vast doors, peaking in between the slats.

" You cannot tell me you're alright with this," Shane growled as he stomped back past Rick.

"No, I'm not but we're guests here, this isn't our land." Rick retorted.

"Oh God, this is our LIVES man!" Shane shouted.

"Lower your voice!" Lori hushed, a hint of anxiousness in her voice.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea interjected.

"It ain't right, not remote." T-Dog agreed.

"We either gotta go in there, we gotta make things right or we just gotta go; now we have been talkin' about Fort Benning for a long time-" Shane continued.

"We can't go," Rick raised his voiced.

"Why, Rick, Why?" Shane quipped.

"Cause my daughter's still out there" Carol stepped forward, Sadie stood behind her, hugging her arms close to her chest, swaying on the balls of her feet.

"Okay, okay," Shane sighed mockingly, raising his hands to his face and exhaled, "I think it's time we all just start to consider the other possibility."

"Shane, we're not leaving Sophia behind." Rick spoke.

"We're close to finding this girl, I found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl raised his hand, crossing in front of Carol.

"You found her doll Daryl, that's what you did, YOU FOUND A DOLL." Shane spoke with a demeaning tone.

"You don't know what the HELL you're talkin' about!" Daryl stepped forward, leering at the man.

"I'm just sayin' what needs to be said, if ya don't get a good lead in the first 48 hours..." Shane blathered on.

Rick had moved closer between them. Sadie reached out, grabbing Carol's wrist and squeezed briefly.

"Lemme tell you somethin' else man, if she was alive out there, saw you comin', all methed out, with your buck knife, geeks ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction man!" Shane finished, the veins in his neck bulging.

Daryl stood a moment before launching himself at Shane, "..Fuckin' Cop!"

The group converged as the two men began to go at each other; Rick had a plam on each man's chest, keeping them apart. Carol reached to pull Daryl back, as well as Lori grabbing for Shane. Glenn hollered towards Shane, pushing him back as Andrea pushed Daryl back towards Sadie.

"BACK OFF!" Rick yelled at his long ago partner.

"Keep your hands off me," Shane glared at Lori.

" Just let me talk to Herschel, lemme figure it out!" The men continued.

"MAN WHAT DO YOU GOT TO FIGURE OUT?" Shane stomped towards Rick, spitting.

"Enough!" Lori cursed at Shane, pushing him back slightly in what strength she had.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're going to clear this barn, I have to talk him into it, this is his land." Rick mustered.

"Herschel," Dale finally entered the fray, " sees those things in there as people, sick people; his wife, his, his step son.." he stammered.

"You knew?" Rick answered astonished.

"Yesterday, I talked to Herschel." Dale responded, as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And you waited the night?" Shane began to speak again.

"I thought we could survive one more night, we DID." Dale glared at Shane before turning back to Rick, " I was waiting 'til this morning to say something but Glenn wanted to be the one."

"The man is crazy Rick, if Herschel thinks those things are alive..." He was cut off as the doors from the barn began to push outwards, the moans and growls from the walkers inside.

The rest of the group backed away; Daryl and Rick stood their ground. Shane shrugged his shoulders angrily before heading back to camp. Sadie tip toed quietly, grabbing Daryl's wrist.

"Daryl..." she began, before he turned, staring down at his girl. He grabbed her arm as he pulled her back with him towards the camp, the rest of the group a few paces away. He hadn't answered her; but she could tell that the wheels in his brain were turning.

"Daryl," Sadie pulled back, slowly them both to a halt.

"What?" He responded sullenly.

"What are you thinkin' about, right now?"

"Nuthin', I'm fine."

Sadie crossed her arms across her chest, "Daryl Alden, that's a bullshit lie and y'know it."

"Oh, I'm suppose ta' just tell ya what's on my mind when I know somethins' botherin' the hell outta you and ya won't say shit!"

His voice raised, and Sadie stepped backwards.

"It's not that easy..." she trailed off, looking past the man's shoulder.

"What's not easy?" Daryl's eyes narrowed, stepping closer.

Sadie's eyes water and she sighed deep, turning her head in a weird form of nod before her eyes landing on Shane; her heart rising in her throat.

"I can't, okay?"

"SeeSee, the hell is wrong?"

"Daryl I wish I could tell you," she reached out, and he backed away before walking past her in the direction of the stables.

"Daryl!"

He continued to stomp away, waving his hand dismissively.

Sadie turned on her heels , raising her hands to her face until a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Trouble in paradise?"

She turned to face Shane, wiping her eyes, and tripping backwards.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"What? Just wanted to see how you were doin', the walkers in the barn were..."

"Leave me alone, that's shit."

"Yer right, just makin' sure you haven't said anythin' to anyone..."

"I haven't, so leave me alone..."

Sadie turned back to camp as she continued to hold in her tears, almost running Carol over who had some dirty clothes in her arms.

"Oh Carol, Carol I'm sorry..." Sadie knelt down, sniffling and retrieving the objects.

"Sadie," Carol knelt beside her, resting her hands on top of hers, "Sadie, stop." She calmed her with her soothing voice, "What's wrong hun?"

Sadie continued to stare at the ground, "Nothing, why?"

Carol grabbed Sadie's chin in her hand and turned it towards her, taking a thumb and rubbing a straggling tear off her cheek and spoke.

"Now why don't I believe you one bit?" She smiled, bringing the girl up to her feet.

"I swear, nothing is-" Sadie began.

"Has Daryl...?"

"Daryl's done nothing wrong, I just, I-" Sadie breathed, turning and looking back behind her, watching Shane examine the barn before turning back to Carol.

"Can you keep a secret?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The morning had grown into early afternoon and Sadie had took a long nap in the tent before keeping herself busy. Daryl had headed down to the stables, and she hadn't seen him since.

Stretching, she exited the tent and headed over to the RV, climbing atop and sitting quietly next to Glenn without a sound. She leaned closer, resting her head on his shoulder underneath the candy cane umbrella.

"Hey stranger," she sighed.

"Hey", Glenn rested the rifle on his lap, before wrapping an arm around her, "How come I never see you anymore?"

He joked, squeezing her from the side.

"Look who's talking, Mr. Mack Daddy With Maggie." She giggled as Glenn's eyes grew.

"How do you know? Nobody in camp knows," he turned to face her, astonished.

"I can see the way you two act around each other, the way she looks at you." Sadie smiled.

"Like the way you look at Daryl?" Glenn teased.

"Yes," Sadie stuck out her tongue then turned to stare out at the field, as she saw Daryl and Carol walking far off down towards the small pond on the property, her heart raced and she caught her breath.

"What? What's wrong?" Glenn stood a top the RV quickly, raising his fire arm.

"Nothing trigger," Sadie hushed him, pushing his gun down, "easy there, I didn't see anything bad."

"Oh, good." Glenn sighed and resumed his position back on his chair.

"So Glenn, may I ask you something?"

"Fire away padawan."

She smiled, "How did you find out that there were walkers in the barn?"

"Ahh, that," he laughed anxiously, waving his finger in the air, "kind of a little embarassing."

"Oh come on," she nudged him, "we're best friends, you can tell me."

Glenn stretched before turning back to her.

"Well, remember when we had dinner in the farmhouse and Maggie and I were sat at the "kiddie table" as I'd like to call it?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded.

"Well I suggested that we, y'know," Glenn trailed off.

Knowing exactly what he meant, Sadie toyed with him, "No, I don't know Glenn, what ever do you mean?" She stuck her tongue out.

"To do it in the hayloft, sheesh!" He responded, exasperated.

"Oh Glenn you sly dog you!" Sadie belted out laughing, slapping her hand against her thigh.

"Very funny," Glenn tried to keep a straight face, but a small smirk began to creep in the corner of his mouth.

"How's things now?" Sadie asked.

"She won't talk to me because I told you guys about the walkers in the barn."

"Well chief, I think you'll find the right words to say," she answered, standing and straightening out her shirt.

"Don't mention anything, okay?" Glenn stood as well, hugging his friend.

"When d'you get off watch?"

"In a little bit, see ya soon?"

"Sure loverboy," Sadie giggled as she descended the ladder onto the soil, and headed back over to the tent to grab a spare book to read on the wrap around porch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After being well into one of probably the last books in the great state of Georgia, Sadie's company had grown on the porch. Carl, Beth, and Patricia had greeted her, and been well into a quiet game of checkers. Eventually, Glenn and Maggie had joined at the porch as well, sitting on the bottom step and giggling to each other. It wasn't until the rest of the group started to show up that Sadie lost her concentration on the book and watched from the top step.

"Do you know what's goin' in?" T-Dog spoke to Glenn, Andrea alongside him.

"Where's everyone?" Andrea chimed in.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn questioned, genuinely confused.

"Went off with Herschel, we're supposed to leave a couple hours ago." Andrea continued.

"Yeah you were, what the hell?"

Sadie's head jerked to the familiar voice as Daryl's voice entered the conversation and Carol beside him.

"Rick told us he was goin' out." Carol spoke.

"Damnit, isn't anyone taking this seriously, we got us a damn trail!" Daryl raised his voice slightly, turning in the direction towards the barn, waving his arm in a pointing gesture, " Huh, here we go..." He trailed off as Shane crossed the dirt path, the bag of guns in his hand.

By this time, Sadie had left her book next to her pack of cigarettes and stepped down off the steps on the dead grass, her arms resting on the railing. Shane had made it closer to the group.

"What's all this?" Daryl pointed to the guns.

"You with me man?" He growled, handing off a shot gun to Daryl, who promptly loaded it without question, "Time to grow up! You already got yours?" Shane motioned to Andrea, who nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, where's Dale?" She asked innocently.

"He's on his way," Shane stomped further towards the steps, handing off a handgun to T-Dog.

"Thought we couldn't carry," T-Dog frowned at the man.

"Well we can when we have to," Shane turned towards the rest of the porch; Sadie stood with her arms on her hips next to Maggie; Carl, Patricia, and Beth had abandoned their game and moved to the steps, "Now look, it was one thing sittin' around picking daisies when thought this place was suppose to be safe, but now we know it ain't."

Shane turned again to the group, this time offering a gun to Glenn.

"How 'bout you man, you gonna protect yours?"

Glenn sighed, looking at Maggie, then reluctantly grabbing the fire arm.

Shane then turned to Maggie, his eyes bouncing from her to Sadie rapidly, back to Maggie.

"Can you shoot?"

"Can you stop?" She glared at the man, "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight."

"We HAVE to stay Shane," Carl piped up, coming down the steps and standing next to Sadie, grabbing her wrist; Sadie promptly grabbed his hand for a brief moment, and squeezed back in reassurance.

"What is this?" Lori had shown up, crossing the porch towards the group.

"We ain't goin' anywhere, okay?" Shane assured Carl, " Now look Herschel, he's just gonna understand okay, well he's gonna have to; Now we need to find Sophia, am I right?"

Shane knelt in front of the boy, Sadie's chest rose up and down rapidly, she leered at the crazed man. In her brain she yelled, kicked, screamed, pulling the small hand gun from his and shooting him square between the eyes; but on the outside, she stood, her hands shaking, barely visible.

"Now I want you to take this, you take it Carl, you keep your mother safe, you do whatever it takes, you know how, go on take the gun and do it."

Lori stomped down the steps, pushing her son back behind her.

"Rick said no guns, this is not your call, this is not your decision to make!"

"_Oh shit_." T-Dog broke the attention of the group from Shane and Carl to down along the tree line; Herschel, Jimmy, and Rick had two walkers in snare poles, heading in the direction of the barn.

In seconds, Shane had bolted from the front of the porch, sprinting in the direction of Rick and Herschel; Jimmy was clapping his hands together, drawing the walkers attention as the other two pushed them towards the direction of the barn. The rest of the group were starting to catch up to Shane as he swung the iron fence open, starting to yell at Herschel.

"MAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'?"

"Shane, just back off!" Rick pleaded.

"Why do your people have guns?" Herschel hollered over to Rick.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? SEE? YOU SEE? YOU SEE WHAT THEY'RE HOLDING ONTO?" Shane continued on his tirade.

" I see _WHO _I'm hanging onto," Herschel ignored the man circling him.

Rick interjected, " Shane, let us do this, then we can talk!" He pushed the walker that had been wearing a garage jump suit when he turned.

By this time, everyone had made it into the fenced in area; Sadie stood in no man's land, not exactly with everyone else, but not the back of the group. Her heartbeat throbbed in her ears, anger boring on Shane. Sadie's eyes darted back and forth between everyone, and she felt so helpless. She snapped back to attention as Shane retrieved the gun he had from behind his back, swinging it in his hand, like he was trying to conduct a class.

"Hey Hershel man, let me ask you something, could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?"

He pulled the trigger, unloading a couple rounds into the female walker. Everyone ducked as the sounds split the air.

"Whoa!" Glenn, who had his shot gun prepared, shook as he witnessed what was in front of him. Herschel's face contorted in fear. The walker, unphased, persisted; snapping and reaching in hopes for food.

"Shane, stop!" Rick pleaded, the male walker still on the snare pole, Daryl's gun aimed at the back of it's head.

"That's three rounds in the chest! Could someone who's alive, could they just take that? WHY IS IT STILL COMIN'?"

He unloaded another few rounds into the walker.

"That's its heart! Its lungs! WHY IS IT STILL COMIN' ?"

"SHANE! ENOUGH!" Rick screamed.

The walker's body shook in a weird dance, still snarling.

"Yeah, you're right man, that is enough." Shane finished, stomping right up to the walker and planting a round square between it's eyes.

Sadie rose her hand to her chest, feeling her heart in her chest race.

"ENOUGH risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! ENOUGH living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us! ENOUGH Rick, it ain't like it was before."

The man's eyes had a fire within them, the same eyes that Sadie had remember seeing when he was on top of her; when he snaked his hands into her against her will.

"If you all want to live, if you all want to survive, you have to fight for it! I'm talkin' about fightin', right here, right now!" he roared; and with that Shane turned on the group and charged towards the barn, tearing the lock and chain away with a pick axe.

From there, Sadie could all but watch as an execution line formed at the front of the barn. The air rang with the explosion of gunfire, ripping through walker upon walker the spilled out of the barn. Sadie for the first time in her life, rose her hands to her ears as Daryl, T-Dog, Shane, Glenn, and Andrea poured lead into the dead.

As the last bullet flew, she lowered her hands, holding her arms to her chest. Everyone was quiet; all that was heard was breathing coming from the inside of the barn. As Sadie stared, she first saw the tiny pair of ankles that had belong to that little girl she grew to love, Sophia, with a giant bite on her shoulder, and she was snarling.

Sadie felt a brush of air as Carol ran past her, trying to get to her daughter, but was stopped by Daryl, who wrapped his arms around her, pulling the woman to the ground. Behind Sadie she heard the cries and gasps of Lori, who had a crying Carl in her arms, situated in her lap. Sadie still couldn't believe that the little girl she had cared for had became the one thing she had feared.

Tears welled in her eyes as she heard the sounds of the people she grew to care about heart's break as Sophia continued to stumble towards them. Sadie dropped to her knees, holding herself in as the tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched through blurred eyes as Rick gather himself, cocking his firearm and raising it towards the little girl.

Passing between Shane and Andrea, Rick raised his gun and fired, ending the hope that everyone had been clinging to.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_SWEET LORD. Now I don't want to be hearing any complain' okay? haha, an extra extra long chapter for you all to hold off until the show comes back in a few weeks. I've decided that I'm going to go along with the show, doin' my thang, just because. And I know that I've kept a couple things open so you'll just have to stick around and wait now don'tcha? :D But you know the drill, questions, comments, concerns, rants, and reviews please! :D xx_


	26. The Aftermath

It remained quiet a minute longer before she could hear anything. Sadie lifted her head from staring at the ground to see Rick lower his gun. Carol's cries continued to echo in the air. Sadie watched as Rick and Shane exchanged a look before Daryl pulled Carol up.

"Don't look, don't look."

Carol pushed him away before running past everyone, including Sadie. Wiping her eyes, Sadie ignored the rest of the group and stood, eying everyone. Sadie exchanged a look with Lori before breaking into a run through the fence.

She had made it to the center of the camp and slowly tiptoed to the RV where Carol had curled up in a pile on the floor, not even making it to the bed.

Sadie knelt down, reaching around the grieving mother.

"No, go away!" Carol continued to bawl.

"Carol, no."

"I hoped, I pray, I-I..."

"I know, we all did."

"I just thought," Carol mumbled.

"Shhhhh."

Sadie hushed the woman she had looked to for so long, pushing her arms down and pulled her in to her chest. She let her cry into her shirt, Sadie resting her head upon Carol's.

Carol's body continued to shake and convulse with every tear and sob, subsiding each time. Sadie rubbed her hand on her back in small circles, hushing and consoling. The warm breeze blew through the cracks in the open windows, faint cries of birds far in the distance.

Sadie finally was able to get Carol off the floor and sat her in the seat nearest to the driver's seat. Sadie sat across from her, crossing her arms and remaining silent, trying to read the woman.

Minutes later, footsteps plodded up the stairs and Sadie raised her head to see Daryl. His eyes landed on her tear stained face before they stopped on Carol, then back to Sadie. His eyes were a mix of anger and confusion, not having the words to say anything in the situation. Breathing quietly, he placed his palms on the counter behind him and lifting himself onto it.

Sadie kept her eyes fixed on the man for a second longer before turning back to Carol, reaching across the table, a poor attempt to grab her hand. Carol tucked her hands close to her chest, and continued to stare back out the window; clouds began to roll in, the windmill beginning to move back and forth.

Not being able to stand the silence, Sadie finally caved, getting up and heading past Daryl, out the door and onto their tent. Pushing the flap aside, she sat on the cot, reaching underneath for a cigarette. Her lips quivering, her hands shook as she lit a match.

"_Crap." _She muttered to herself.

"Y'alright?" A soft voice sounded from the doorway.

Sadie jerked her head upwards to see Lori, her hands resting on her hips.

"You coming down to the barn?"

"Yeah," Sadie wiped her nose with the back of her hand, "Just sucks."

Lori grabbed Sadie by the shoulders and pulled her in, squeezing her into her chest.

"We just gotta keep going."

"I know Lori, I know."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Sadie Rae, get over here so I can tie that bow!"_

_"But Ma, I don't want a bow in my hair!"_

_"SADIE RAE, LISTEN TO YOUR MOMMA!"_

_Young Sadie sulked into the kitchen in her scuffed white, hand-me-down dress shoes and a blue and black checkered dress. She past her father on her right and sat on the crap coffee table in front of her mother as she tied a small blue bow in her hair._

_As she finished, her father finished the beer he had at the table and grabbed the keys from the nail on the wall._

"_Alright, let's get this shit over with."_

_After the funeral for her grandmother, Sadie went and hid in her room, throwing her 'nice' clothes into a pile on the floor before tossing on her ratty clothes. _

_As the rest of her family came to the trailer to bring their condolensces to her mother, Sadie propped open her window and hopped down, breaking into a run down the dirt path to the stream._

_When she made it to the water, she followed it down until she found the bridge, high enough over the water to dangle her feet in. As she removed her chucks, she heard an odd noise on the other side of the bridge, followed by a rock falling into the water in front of her feet._

"_Daryl! I know it's you!" _

_Sadie hollered into the trees._

"_How'd d'ya know it was me," the boy sulked out from behind a tree, a little put on his face._

"_Because, I just know these things." She giggled as her friend sat down beside her on the bridge._

"_Why d'you have that bow in your hair?" The boy asked, poking the top of his friend's head._

"_My granny died, so we had to go bury her, it's stupid bow."_

"_I'm sorry, I think it's pretty" Daryl mumbled._

"_Huh?"_

"_I think your bow is pretty."_

_"Yeah Daryl?"_

_"Yeah."_

_The two sat for a moment, letting the sun peak through the trees and into the water._

"_Have you ever kissed anyone?" Sadie broke the silence._

_Daryl turned his head quickly, "Like in the movies? No." His eyes had grown bigger._

"_Maybe we should, just to see what's the big deal?"_

"_But, but I don't know how," Daryl's cheeks began to redden._

"_Here, just practice on your arm."_

_The two raised their arms to their faces, both kissing themselves until Sadie dropped her arm to her lap._

"_Okay, enough practice, now close your eyes."_

"_Then I won't be able to see anything." Daryl shrugged._

_Sadie squeezed her hand into a fist, moving it closer to his face, "Just do it."_

_Young Daryl sighed, turning towards his best friend and closing his eyes._

"_Alright, on the count of three: one, two, two and a half... three!"_

_Sadie leaned in and pecked her friend on the lips._

_The two gasped and sat upright, scooting away from each other._

"_Quick, it's too quiet, say something." Sadie mumbled._

"_Ummmmm, Ummmm."_

_"Just hurry," Sadie spoke, agitated._

"_Jermiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine..."_

_The two beamed at each other, Sadie joining in._

"_I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine!"_

_"And he always had some mighty fine wine."_

_The two stood, heading back towards their homes. Sadie hopped on Daryl's back as he they made it to the gravel path that was the roundabout of their neighborhood._

"_Hey, no tellin' anyone, okay?" Sadie spoke into his ear as he dropped her down to the ground._

"_As long as you don't say nothin' either."_

_"Maybe we should spit on it." Sadie suggested._

"_Sure."_

_The two spat into their hands before having a firm handshake, before Sadie snuck between their trailers, climbing into her window before smiling back at her best friend._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the 'funeral' Sadie had decided to keep close to camp, and took it upon herself to keep an eye on Carl, seeing as Lori had decided to pull a disappearing act and go off to find her husband and Glenn.

Sadie had kept Carl busy; she had made him do homework, learned how to clean a gun, and hell, she even made him color.

The two sat at the table in the RV, both using an old pair of crayons that had been picked up from a restaraunt before shit hit the fan.

"I don't want to color anymore."

He pushed the coloring book to the side of the table, crossing his arms and pouting.

"What do you have against coloring Carl?"

"It's kid stuff, stupid."

"So," Sadie stuck her tongue out to the boy, getting up from her seat and slamming her hands on her hips, "are you suggesting that I'm a child?"

"Maybe," the boy giggled.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sadie grabbed him, throwing him over the shoulder in the RV and stomped past the bathroom and threw him down on the bed and tickled him, "TAKE IT BACK YOU FIEND!"

"NEVER!" Carl chortled, releasing a loud belly laugh.

Sadie stopped tickling after a few moments and listened to Carl's breathing.

"Sophia used to like getting tickled."

The boy stared up at the ceiling, the smile gone from his face.

Sadie reached out, mussing the boys hair, "I know bud." The two sat up, straightening themselves out.

She stood, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him up. The sun had started it's slow decent in the sky. As they exited the RV, Carl hopped on the girl's back and she brought him to his tent.

"Seeing as both your mom and dad are not present, I'm gonna play the role of "cool aunt" but can you promise me you'll chill in your tent?"

"Oh come on, it's not even dark yet!"

Sadie pursed her lips, " Come on Carl, promise me you won't go anywhere, and if you need anything, I'm gonna be in that tent over there."

Sadie motioned to her tent a couple yards away behind her.

"So if you need anything, or want to do anything, you let me know."

Carl nodded his head before reaching his arms out to hug her.

"Okay," he mumbled, before retreating into his tent.

Sadie shuffled into the tent, sitting down once more, untying her hair and taking a deep breath. She ran her hands through the roots , massaging her scalp.

"_I can't do this anymore_."

"Well that's not the attitude to have sweetcheeks."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

duh duh duh, who is it? haha, How bout that new episode? So glad that Walking Dead is back and kicking ass! But, as promised, behold, a new chapter! And y'all know the drill; comments, concerns, reviews, pretty please! Hope you liked. xx


	27. Clusterfuck

Sadie's head jerked upwards towards the entrance to the tent.

Shane stood with his hands across his chest, hugging them close.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Sadie's eyes grown, scooting a little farther down the cot.

"I know that the barn was a big ordeal earlier, just wanted to make sure you were alright." A smug look across his face.

"Bullshit," she scoffed, leering at the man.

"Now come on, don't be like that," he started to step forward.

Sadie jumped up, taking two strides before pushing the man backwards, "Get the fuck away from me!"

"Oh come on," Shane grabbed her arms, wrenching them downwards, causing her to crash into his muscled chest, "stop it, just wanted to check on ya, make sure you hadn't said anythin'."

"Shane, let me go." Sadie snarled

"Not until you answer me," he growled in her ear, before grabbing her hair, wrenching her head upwards.

"No." Sadie gargled before spitting into the man's face.

Shane stumbled back but not before he swung his arm, catching Sadie in the mouth.

Both landed on the ground; Shane at the entrance to the tent whilst Sadie had fallen back into it.

The farmhouse door slammed; Sadie looked behind her as Maggie was heading in the direction of the chicken coop. As Sadie turned back towards the front of the tent, Shane had disappeared.

Sadie looked back to the ground as a bit of blood ran down out of the corner of her mouth. She slammed her eyes shut, tears leaking out of the sides as she moved back on her haunches, gradually falling onto her rear.

"Sadie? Sadie, are you okay?"

Carl squatted in front of the woman, his eyes squinting.

"What happened to your face?"

"Nothing," she sniffed, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "What can I do you for chief?"

Carl shrugged, "Dunno, before mom left she said for me to rest but..."

"Come here," Sadie motioned to the kid, pulling the sleeping mat she had under the cot and pulled the boy into her, "Just close your eyes bud."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_I'm on my way, I swear, Ma, I'll get there when I get there, well traffic's a bitch!"_

_Sadie slammed the phone shut before tossing it into the passenger seat of her red Ford F-150, yelling into the gridlock._

"_ANYTIME NOW!"_

_She had been stuck on the same stretch of highway for what seemed to be hours, heading into Atlanta for her mother's procedure. She had been badgering the insurance companies for the better part of a year to do something, and finally that day had come; and she was going to be late._

_She cranked the radio up, drowning out the rest of the honking horns, yelling travelers until she finally was even with what was causing the gridlock: construction._

_Sadie turned down the radio and leaned out the window, taking a moment to 'window shop', and there were slim pickings on this crew; a handful of men that would be her estranged father's age, a couple youngin's, and two men about her age she figured. One was a tall lanky fella whilst her eyes froze for a second on the other; his shirtless glistening, tanned, beat up back from the Georgia sun and broad shoulders kept her attention, lowering her sunglasses. She licked her lips before she hollered at the foreman. _

"_OF ALL DAYS TO TEAR UP THE ROAD, YOU PICKED TODAY?"_

"_NOT MY FAULT M'AM; I GOT ORDERS."_

"_WELL SHIT THEN!" Sadie laughed, before looking at the bare back of the worker before his friend caught on, waving his hand at him, trying to grab his attention. _

_Sadie's eyes bulged and she thanked the highway gods as there was room and she sped off a good hundred feet, not daring to look in her rear view._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_Come on man, just look!"_

_The man pointed to the red truck moving farther down the highway._

"_What?"_

"_You just missed a fine piece of ass, and she was checkin' you out!"_

_For a quick second, Daryl Dixon wiped his brow and looked down the highway before yelling at his friend, shoveling the torn up road underneath his boots._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A little while later, Sadie pulled her arm from underneath Carl and stretched, and covered the boy while a light blanket before exiting her tent and grabbed a pack of cigarettes before heading out into the field.

Plopping herself on a rolling hill right inside the tree line, she packed the box before pulling out a small book of matches out of her pocket. Lighting the cigarette, she held the smoke in before breathing deeply.

"_I swear I was doing so well quitting..."_

"Don't look like it."

Sadie turned at the voice to see Daryl, kicking the ground with his boot.

"Go away, Dixon, you haven't had a problem with that today."

"Get up," he mumbled, still behind her.

"Or what?" She rolled her eyes, delaying.

"Just fuckin' do it."

She began to stand, turning, and before she made it all the way around, he pounced; leading to the two flying towards the ground. Sadie wheezed as Daryl laid a top her, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"You have my attention now," Sadie rolled her eyes, wriggling underneath him, "what?"

"You're gonna tell me what you've been keeping from me."

"Carol didn't tell- shit!" and she stopped, his eyes grew.

"You told Carol?" His hands squeezed harder on her wrists.

"Whatcha gonna do about it tough guy?" She kneed him, the two beginning to roll over; as she sat straddling his hips.

"But your my..." He stopped, his hands resting on the top of her thighs.

"I'm your what?" She smirked coyly, pushing what had happened earlier from her mind for the time being.

"You gonna make me say it?" His smiled wantonly.

She ground her hips into him, eliciting a groan from the man.

"Say it," Sadie leaned forward, resting her chest against his.

"Or what?"

"Or," she teased, "I will move out of the tent, and you can have a fine relationship with those five friends of yers on your right hand, until we all end up in hell."

He laughed, before licking his lips, "Sadie Rae Rollins, your my girl, and I don' think I could ever stay mad at you-"

Sadie smiled, before playfully hitting Daryl's chest, getting off his now harder lap. She stood, wiping the earth off herself before leaning a palm against the closest tree, surveying the entire of the farm.

Daryl stood soon after, standing behind her briefly, before turning her back around to face him.

"So, you gonna tell me what you told Carol?"

"What if I don't wanna?" She smiled, starting to twist away from him.

He paused for a moment before smiling wickedly. " 'Member that time I told you that I'd make you scream?"

Sadie nodded slowly, her cheeks slightly reddening as the man ran a hand down her body, resting at the button of her pants; rubbing a calloused finger around the edges of the button.

"You wouldn't dare, it's still light out."

"Like that's stopped me," he leaned in, resting his forehead on hers, his fingertips slipping under the hem, before leaning in, crushing his lips on hers. He broke the kiss and move down her throat, sliding his tongue against her skin and then lightly sucking the curve of her neck. His fingers moved lower in her pants and his hips press against her, pinning Sadie to the tree.

"_Shit Daryl_," she breathed his name as he tugged her earlobe with his teeth.

Daryl smiled against her neck, while his middle finger slid into her panties and into her, Sadie pressed her head against the tree behind her with a groan, "_Oh my God._"

"_Shit_," Daryl grunted as he ran his fingers deeper, his other hand cupping the back of her neck, pulling her towards him. He leaned his head back, seeing her eyes had closed, "_Open your eyes, babe_."

Blinking several times, Sadie finally focused on his face and gasped, "_Deeper._" When he accommodated her, Sadie's eyes rolled back but not closed , "_Don't stop. Just like that. Shit."_

Daryl looked down and saw her hips moving into his, and he groaned. He took a moment to clear his throat, removing his hand.

"_Why'd you stop?_"

Sadie mewled, pushing herself into him again, and she doesn't need his answer, as she heard the sound of his belt and zipper. Dropping his pants, he freed himself, eyes narrowed as he focused on her face as he adjusted, pushing himself slowly into her. Her legs buckled slightly, causing the man to reach his hands under her, cupping her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Daryl kept a steady slow pace, as much as he would have loved to have let go in minutes; pushing himself as deep as he could go, pulling almost entirely out before repeating his actions; it was almost a lazy pace. Not lazy as in he didn't want to do this but lazy in a way that said he had all the time in the world.

"_Mmm, Daryl._" Sadie moaned. She didn't see the smirk on his face as he gazed at her. His head leaned forward as his hand slid up and curved behind her head, bringing it down so that their lips met in another kiss that seemed to match everything else. Sadie groaned as Daryl thrusted a bit harder then usual. "_Come on_."

"What?" A shit-eating grin appeared across the man's face, which had began to glisten from the sweat that covered them both.

"_Please,_" her throat tightened but managed to whimper, "_please let me cum._"

"Dunno," he had continued his slow pace again, "So good…" Daryl muttered against her lips. "Could stay here forever."

Sadie took both her hands, running them through his hair before yanking his face away from hers and forwards again, bringing his forehead to hers.

"_Daryl Dixon_," she glared through gritted teeth, "_you fuckin' pick up the pace or so help me._" Her body shook in anticipation.

Taking his cue, Daryl moved against her, instantly pumping faster. Sadie, caught off guard, smiled to herself. She dragged her eyelids closed and groaned, shuddering hard; her muscles tighten around him and he gasped almost as loudly as she does. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and pressed her mouth against them to keep from screaming.

"_No_," he growled, "_I want you to scream_."

"_But-_" she sucked in.

"_Don't fuckin' care 'bout anyone-_"

"_Daryl please_," she moaned softly.

"_What did I say?_" He pulled her hair, her face staring farther into the air above them, working at the nape of her neck, breathing hard, "_Shit_," he sighs, "_you feel so fuckin' good._"

They match each other thrust for thrust and Daryl knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer, he just wanted her to go first.

"_Mmm...yes… fuckin', ohmigod Daryl!_" Sadie screamed, finally releasing, followed shortly by Daryl, groaning into her shoulder.

The two panted, until Daryl lowered them both onto the ground. Sadie sat on his lap, both not moving and pulling themselves apart. Daryl stared at her for a solid minute before raising a hand to her face, moving a strand of hair.

"What?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to the side, sighing.

"Just wanna enjoy it," he sighed, running his rough thumb along her cheek.

"Whatdya mean?" Sadie asked.

"'Cause I got a bad feelin' shits gonna hit soon..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I KNOW! I KNOW! You all probably have some choice words to say to me! But please, be gentle. Comments, concerns, reviews pretty please! 'Till next time my sweets! xx


	28. Attitudes & Anger Management

"Sadie? ... Sadie?"

Carl stood at the edge of camp and hollered out into the fields. Andrea came up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Carl?"

"Sadie, I fell asleep in the tent with her and she's gone."

Andrea smirked, remembering a yell that came from the woods, chuckling herself. She definitely knew what kind it was, having experienced it a day or two prior.

"She's probably went for a walk, had a smoke y'know?" Andrea had knelt down in front of her, holding Carl's hand in hers.

"But she said that she wouldn't be far, that she'd be close. But I guess..."

"You guess what little man?" The familiar,comforting voice sounded behind him.

Carl turned around to the sound of footsteps, his eyes lighting up, running up and grabbing Sadie by the waist. Andrea stood, smiling.

"Don't do it again," Carl's lip quivered as Sadie knelt in front of him, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh bud," Sadie cooed, rubbing her hand on his cheek, "don't cry."

"I'm sorry," his tears flowing freely, leaning in and swinging his arms around Sadie's neck.

"Don't worry about it," Sadie smiled, rubbing his back; Sadie's eyes met Andrea's, who had crossed her arms, smirking back at her.

Carl wiped his face on her shirt before straightening himself up.

"Promise? To never do that again?"

Sadie stood, mussing the boy's hair.

"I promise, now isn't it time for dinner?"

Carl smiled, tuning on his feet and he ran ahead to the farm house.

Sadie nodded to Andrea as the two women walked in unison to the house.

"So I take it you had a good afternoon," Andrea smirked, nudging Sadie in the side.

"Oh shit!" Sadie blushed, "You heard?" She raised her hands to her face.

Andrea yanked at her arms, " Who didn't? No, I'm kidding! After burning the walkers, I was grabbing water."

"I am so sorry," Sadie continued to blushed as the stepped into the porch lit ground.

"Seriously, don't worry about," Andrea patted her arm, "glad I'm not the only one getting some, then I'd feel bad."

"WAIT!" Sadie stopped the two before the steps, "Who the hell have you gotten with?"

"My lips are sealed," Andrea teased, imitating zipping her mouth closed, heading up the stairs.

"Oh you suck," Sadie groaned, following her into the house, letting the door slam behind her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Sadie stood from the spot on the dirt, shimmying into her pants before buttoning them. She looked behind her over her shoulder as Daryl faced into the woods as he adjusted himself and buckling his belt before turning back to her._

"_Y'know, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before there stud," Sadie joked, turning to face the man as she started to button up her top._

_Daryl stepped closer, resting his finger on the fabric, stopping Sadie buttoning._

"_Y'know," he spoke, " You could just leave that unbuttoned." He smirked._

"_Um, Carl, small child, hello?" Sadie raised her hand, making a fist, and knocking on the top of the man's head._

"_Stop it," he waved her arm away, pulling it down to her side._

"_What," Sadie questioned, the two becoming silent again._

"_What, I'm not just allowed to look 'atcha?"_

"_Yeah, but you always get so quiet and-" Sadie mocked him, making a face he had made before."_

"_Smart ass," he smiled, leaning in, resting his lips on hers._

_Sadie smiled against his lips as she continued to button, leaving a couple top ones undone._

"_Well," she spoke, "I gotta get back, Carl's not a baby, but he's probably gonna be lookin' for me." Sadie turned back towards the field, watching the sun fall farther down in the sky, the embers of the recent burning of the walkers starting to subside._

"_Hey," Daryl grabbed her elbow, stopping her, " you still haven't told me."_

"_Told you what?" Sadie, for the first time in her life, played dumb._

"_That shit that was bothering you earlier."_

"_Can you just drop it?"_

"_Drop it?" Daryl stepped closer, squeezing her arm a bit tighter, "I know it's still botherin' ya."_

"_Drop it Dixon," Sadie rested her hand on his, prying his fingers off one by one._

"_Oh," he growled, "You can tell Carol, but you can't tell me, is that it?"_

"_It's different with Carol..."_

_"Oh really, a girl thing?" He raised his hands, in quotations, mocking her._

_"Yes," Sadie's face deadpanned._

"_Bullshit Rollins, fuckin' bullshit."_

_Daryl stomped a few feet, retrieving his crossbow, and swung it over his shoulders._

"_Where are you going?" Sadie held her arms out beside her, exasperated._

"_Out." He drawled, beginning to retreat farther into the woods._

"_You're worse that a fuckin' teenage girl!" She yelled at him; he continued to walk a few steps before stopping, not turning around._

"_Daryl, come on!" Sadie raised her voice, "Don't..."_

"_I'll be back later," Daryl stomped off, ignoring her._

"_I have no choice," Sadie whispered to herself before she headed back to camp._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie had taken a seat beside Carl at the dinner table as Andrea had gone off somewhere else in the house; Carl began to pour water into their glasses and Sadie began to listen to the rest of the conversations, picking up on Andrea's voice.

"They shoulda' been back by now," she mused, Shane following closely behind.

"Yeah, probably holed up somewhere," Shane answered shortly after, turning to T-Dog to his left, "We'll head out, first thing in the mornin'."

T-Dog nodded silently, playing with his utensils. Patricia brought a plate of green beans to the table before making her way to sit down. Shane turned to the boy.

"Carl, I wantcha' to keep yer head up, okay? Your old man's the toughest sunava-"

"No cussin' in the house," Patricia interjected, staring at Shane, who had sat himself at the head of the table. On the inside, Sadie rejoiced, raising her fist in the air.

"Sorry," Shane apologized halfheartedly.

Carol made it around the table, "Lori, dinner!"

"She's not in there," Maggie responded instantly.

"Where is she?" Dale's brow furrowed.

Maggie turned back around, facing Dale before the rest of the group looked at each other.

"Carl, when was the last time you saw your mother?" Shane broke the silence.

"This afternoon." He responded

"She was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl." Andrea interjected.

"She went after them?" Dale asked.

"She didn't say that." Andrea defended.

The rest of the group began to get up from their seats.

"I think she _did _go after them." Sadie piped in.

Everyone froze.

"And what makes you so sure?" Shane questioned.

"Last time I saw her, she mentioned to me to keep an eye on Carl, keep him company if need be, don't know where she went."

"Are you kidding me?" The man rolled his eyes.

"What? She's a grown woman, make her own choices, can take care of herself!" Sadie retorted before Shane stomped out, followed by everyone left the dining room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Everyone went of in search for Lori after exiting the house, cutting dinner short. Sadie watched as flashlights and lamps were carried off, bobbing up in down in the night. As she entered the tent, she reached under the cot, reaching for her flashlight and noticed that her spare tent was missing, amongst a few other things.

"_Oh that fuckin' sunavabitch_," she cursed under her breath, kicking the sleeping mat to the side.

Exiting the tent, she kicked the dirt, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"_Really Dixon? Really?" _Sadie's brain began to turn, _"I don't tell you one thing, and not because I don't want to, it's because I can't! I can't tell you that Shane jumped on top of me and wrenched down his pant, touching me? I can't tell you that because he threatened me, threatened Carl, he fuckin'_-"

"She's not at the barn." Shane stomped into camp, breaking her train of thought.

"I checked the yards." T-Dog echoed his statement.

"Where is she?" Carl's voice quivered slightly.

"She asked Daryl to go into town, must've gone herself, like Sadie said." Carol spoke, her eyes catching Sadie's, who begun to bite at her fingernail.

Carl raised a hand to his mouth, muffling impending tears, before off to go back to the house.

"Carl..." Andrea called to the boy as he left the group.

"Did you know about this?" Shane turned to Dale, who Sadie knew for a fact equally despised the man as much as she.

"No," Dale murmured.

"Look, did she take a gun?" Shane continued to keep his cool.

"I don't know," Dale's eyes grew, shrugging his shoulders, "I wouldn't let her go out there alone."

Shane turned, heading to his car with gun in hand, off to go find Lori.

The rest of the group dispersed, Sadie remained where she was standing, eyes glassed over as she stood against a tree in camp.

"Sadie? Sadie, come here."

Carol had grabbed her hand and lead her to her own tent as she sat her on the single, crummy mattress. Sadie continued to be silent as Carol grabbed a hand in both of hers.

"Sadie, sweetheart?"

Sadie remained silent. Carol waited a moment before trying again.

"Sadie, Sadie hun?"

"Did Daryl happen to have a tent set up near that old stone fireplace?"

"Yes, hun, he did."

"_That motherfucker_," Sadie whispered, her lips becoming taut as she held back her tears.

"Sadie, honey, what happened?" Carol reached out, rubbing the back of Sadie's head.

Sadie continued to stare straight into space, out of it.

"I still haven't told him Carol, about what I told you this morning."

"About Shane?" 

"Yeah, I risked enough tellin' you but now he's moved out there apparently, and it kills me 'cause I want to tell him so bad but," Sadie's own voiced quivered like Carl's had earlier, and she raised her own palm to her mouth.

"But what hun?" 

Sadie's tears, which she swore she'd stop crying so easily, flowed freely now as she turned and stared directly into Carol's.

"What I didn't tell you, is that Shane, he-he forced himself on me, before he threatened to kill Carl."

And that's when Sadie lost it, the hot tears flowly freely.

Carol's eyes grew before she pulled Sadie close, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, shhhhhhh." 

"And I'm afraid that once I tell Daryl, he'll never want to see me again, let alone speak to me, what if he just gets up and leaves?" Sadie cried into Carol's shoulder.

"I don't think that'd be the case sweetie," Carol continued to rub Sadie's back.

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes before Sadie broke the hug.

"I probably should go check on Carl.." Sadie wiped her nose on her arm.

"Sadie, you sure you don't want to-"

"No Carol, Lori told me to keep an eye on him so that's what I gotta do."

They both stood, exiting the tent before hugging.

"You know what I'm gonna do," Carol spoke indignantly before Sadie began to leave.

"What _Mom?" _Sadie stuck her tongue out.

"I'm gonna go have a talk with our resident Dixon."

"Carol! You can't say anything!" Sadie whisper yelled, closing the space and grabbing Carol's hands.

"Shhh," Carol retrieving her her hands and waved them at her, "I won't tell him, I'm thinkin' he's got somethin' pent up, see if I can talk some sense into him."

Sadie smiled weakly, "Thank you." She whispered, almost inaudibly, as the two women headed in opposite directions, both on a mission.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I would like y'all to know that I stayed up wayyyy past my bed time to write this because I had to get it outta my head; and I've wrote enough so I'll probably be able to write another chapter before the next episode. Hope I didn't disappoint but hey; questions, comments, concerns, rants and reviews pretty please! :)


	29. In A Bad Place

Carol retraced her steps back through the dark field as she made her way back to camp Dixon. Seeing Sadie so broken and not herself made her heartache even more than it already had been.

As she approached, a low fire burned; she had passed the motorcycle and tent, walking along the laundry line of kills, until she froze at the familiar pair of walker ears hanging at the end. The sound of feet broke her concentration.

"What're you doin'?"

She turned face to face with Daryl, his brow furrowed and eyes leering. Carol stepped back, taking a breath.

"Keepin' an eye on you," she spoke as-a-matter-factly with a hint of concern.

"Well ain't you a peach," Daryl retorted, the same pissed off look plastered on his face.

"I'm not gonna let you pull away; you've earned your place."

" If you spent half your time mindin' your daughter's business instead of stickin' your nose in eveybody else's, she'd still be alive."

Carol knew where the conversation was going.

"Go ahead," she nodded, bidding him continue.

"Go ahead and what?"

The air was dead briefly, only the sound of the crackling fire before the man snarled again.

"Man just go, I don't want you here!"

Like a cornered animal, Daryl stepped backwards before charging back again with more anger.

"You're a real piece of work lady. What are you gonna make this 'bout my daddy or some crap like that? Man you don't know jack."

Carol crossed her arms; Daryl raised his hand pointing.

"You're afraid, you're afraid 'cause yer all alone; you got no husband, no daughter- you don't know what to do with yerself."

Daryl started to walk back to the fire, but faced her, waving his finger before getting in her face.

"And you're not my problem- Sophia wasn't MINE! ALL YA HAD TO DO WAS KEEP AN EYE ON HER! "

He moved to swing at her; Carol turned her face away, but standing her ground. But he did not follow through, Daryl lowered his arm back to his side, his glare unwavering before heading back over to the tent.

"Daryl..."

"What?" He grunted.

"Sadie-" she began.

"She send you up here didn' she?"

Daryl sat in front of the fire, pulling out his knife and began to sharpen it.

"No, I came by myself," she placed her hands on her hips, before crossing them across her chest, "I've never seen her like this."

He stopped and turned his head to her, the flames illuminating his face.

"Like what?" Daryl questioned, breaking his concentration, his eyebrows lifting.

"I dunno, I'm just worried I guess."

"Why?"

"You're really have to ask?"

"Well," Daryl rolled his eyes, "if she'd tell me what the hell's botherin' her..."

Carol raised her arms out, quietly exasperated. "Have you ever considered that maybe it's not that simple?"

Daryl threw his knife to the ground, getting up, closing the gap between them.

"-the fuck that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind, see you in the mornin' Daryl."

Daryl stared as Carol walked off into the tree line, heading back to the farm house and the group as she saw them heading back into the building with Lori in their possession.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sky that night was clear as could be as Sadie lay on her back on what seemed to be the only patch of green grass in the area, at least that she knew of; after knowing that Carl was all right and safe in the house with Patricia, Sadie grabbed the decent sized bottle of bourbon from her backpack and went for her walk.

She had heard the car come back and knew that Shane brought Lori back; over the field she heard the exclamations and concerns as they carried over the field. Sadie would admit she was relieved but she was a bit far into her bottle to give a shit.

Stretching her limbs out, she reached into her pockets, fishing out her lighter and smushed box of smokes. Sitting up she sighed, flicking the flint and lit her cigarette sloppily. Wedging it between her lips she grabbed the bottle and lifted it to her lips, dropping the cigarette.

"_Shit." _

Her head bobbed as she watched the cigarette get lost in the ground as she brought the bottle up to her lips again, the liquidly hardly burning anymore as it ran down her throat.

Then something in her clicked, and her body tensed. Sadie clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms before she raised them to her face. Her head wobbled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Biting her lip, she let her brain run wild, thinking of her current state; the end of the world, where she was a year ago, Daryl, her poor excuse of a child hood, Shane, her shirt soaked with bourbon, the hunting knife she had attached her hip.

"_Oh, forgot about this, fuckin' a," _she sniffled as she reached for the knife in it's holster.

Pulling it out, she watched the blade shine in the moonlight. She ran her finger along the edge until her finger caught the blade, her skin breaking. Feeling nothing she grabbed the handle fully, dragging the blade of the knife from one side of her palm to the other in a diagonal line. Sadie watched the warm, sticky liquid rise into her palm, collecting. She did the same thing to the other hand before holding her hands together. Quiet tears had ran down her cheeks.

"_Maybe I could just-?_"

"Sadie?"

Sadie tensed, bringing her hands down into her lap.

"Go awayDale," Sadie attempted to respond, sniffing, still facing the woods; the farmhouse porch light barely lighting the grass around her.

"Sadie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dale," her voice faltering briefly.

"Doesn't sound like it," the man responded walking next to her before seeing what was before him, "Jesus Sadie!"

The man knelt down, ripping off his unbuttoned shirt and ripped it in half, quickly wrapping them around her palms as tight as he could. Blood stained the fabric as Dale grabbed Sadie by her underarms and brought her swiftly over to camp.

As they were passing the fire pit, Carol had exited her tent, her eyes focusing on the twosome.

"What's wrong Dale? Where'd you find Sadie?"

"I was walking the perimeter, and I heard her; that bourbon bottle was damn near empty."

"I'm sorry Carol," Sadie sniffed as Dale practically carried her into the RV, Carol entering right behind them.

Dale sat Sadie down at the table as he opened the closet, practically ripping out the first aid kid that he had. Sadie's head bobbed, wiping tears from her face.

"Sweetie, what were you thinkin'?" Carol sat beside her, rubbing her forehead, taking a wet cloth and wiping her face.

"ApparentlyIwasn'tmom...jesus" slurred Sadie, closing her eyes like a child and shaking her head away from her.

"Stop it," Carol reprimanded, slapping her on the cheek.

Sadie turned, her bloodshot eyes staring back into Carol's. Dale had just finished but was also stunned at Carol's gumption. Dale grabbed the first aid kit and put it back in it's rightful place before speaking.

"You mind telling me what's going on?"

The women only breathed.

"Y'know what Dale, I'm gonna take Sadie back to my tent, thank you."

"No problem."

"Mind keeping it quiet?"

"Wasn't gonna say anything."

Carol nodded and grabbed Sadie by the elbow with one hand and the washcloth with the other and they walked outside, quietly making sure not to disturb if anyone was asleep. Plopping Sadie onto her mattress, Carol pulled her top over her head and placed it beside her; she pulled the washcloth out of her pocket and began to clean her. She made sure that her skin wasn't stained with blood, that her face hadn't had a trace of dirt and she dried her eyes of tears. Carol pushed her over lightly, until Sadie's head hit the pillow.

"You gonna tuck me in?" Sadie sighed, her eyes closed.

"Watch it missy," Carol's brow furrowed before a smile, laying down next to her.

"Y'know, I can sleep in my own tent-"

"Not after tonight you're not, so get comfy."

"Yes _mom," _Sadie sighed before rolling over, and Carol's heart skipped a beat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Sadie awoke the sun was well on it's way into the sky and she could feel it. Her head felt like an anvil had been dropped on it and she was kicking herself. Sitting up on Carol's mattress, she felt a dull pain in her hands. She stared at the bandages and closed her eyes, kicking herself.

Reaching out to the end of the bed, Sadie had found that Carol had gone and grabbed a new pair of clothes from her tent along with some water and aspirin, and laid them all out perfectly.

"_Oh that woman_." She smiled.

After dressing, Sadie made her way back to where she had been sitting last night, ignoring anyone she heard nearby. It wasn't too hard to find where she had been; the bottle of the cheap bourbon lay next to her cigarettes and she swear the knife should have been there too but it was no where to be found. There was a few drops of blood on the grass, but she ignored them as she shoved the cigarettes in her pocket and on the way by, hid the empty bottle under the porch.

Stopping at the porch, Sadie sat, lighting up. She held the cigarette in her mouth a moment as she examined her hands again. The bandages probably needed to be changed with all the fists she had made in attempts to hide it. Looking back over to camp, she saw everyone going about; she saw Dale following Andrea out of the RV before the woman walked over to Shane's car, handing canteens over to T-Dog and Daryl.

"_What happened Sadie_?"

Sadie's concentration broke as a voice beside her, heart stopping as she rubbed her eyes.

"_Sophia_?"

"_Why'd you do that to your hands_?"

Sadie stared at the little girl standing next to her by the stairs: she looked perfect; she looked like the last time Sadie had saw her, with a smile on her face. But, she couldn't had been there. They just buried her yesterday, Rick shot her right between the eyes.

"_Sophia, you can't be here, can you_?"

"_Of course I'm not here, what did you do to your hands Sadie_?"

"_I don't know hun, havin' a bad time I guess_."

"_Well don't do it again_," the little girl pouted, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

"_I promise hun_," Sadie smiled weakly, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

Sophia began to turn around and started to leave, or disappear._ I still gotta be drunk_, Sadie breathed.

"_Sophia, does it hurt_?"

"_Nope_," she beamed, "_not at all_." and she disappeared.

Sadie looked back over to camp, where everyone had stop, seeing a new vehicle coming over the hill towards the house, running towards her and the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

You know the drills lovelies; comments, concerns, rants, and reviews!


	30. Crazy Times

A huge red, tank of a truck pulled up right in front of the house as Sadie stood on the steps. Behind her the screen door swung open, Carl and Lori filed out first, followed swiftly by Carol, Maggie, Patricia, and Jimmy. By this time, Andrea, T-Dog, Shane, and Daryl had made it over from camp to the car.

"Dad!"

Carl smiled, wrapping his small arms around his father's waist as Lori came after, hugging her husband. Maggie nudged past Sadie as she ran to the car, passing her father and hugging Glenn.

"Patricia, prepare the shed for surgery." Hershel stormed past and headed into the house. Sadie kicked the dirt at the ground before she started to head back to camp, before she heard T-Dog exclaim.

"Who the hell is that?"

Everyone's eyes followed T-Dog's finger as he pointed to the back seat of the suburban. Sadie stopped, standing behind Carol.

"That's Randall," Glenn spoke as-a-matter-of-factly, naming the stranger. He had dark brown hair, with a blindfold around his eyes.

The group looked at each other as they all walked towards the open window, examining the boy, because he looked young enough to still probably going to school before.

Sadie stayed close to the back, following behind slowly. She had been watching her feet as she walked, keeping her hands in her pocket.

"Whoa there," Shane mumbled as Sadie accidently walked into him; her eyes growing big before narrowing.

"Whatever," she responded, looking at Randall briefly before heading back to camp.

As she stomped in her boots, she saw Glenn, dragging along, weapons in hand. Sadie snaked her arm into his as he walked. He began to pull away, until he noticed who it was.

"What's eatin' at you chief?" Sadie asked, nudging her head against his shoulder.

"Nothin'." Glenn continued to walk silently.

"Oh well that's a load a' shit. Now come on, I thought we were friends."

By this time they had made it to his tent, as he laid down the shot gun near the entrance and he sat on his egg carton with a blanket atop it.

"I froze."

Sadie knelt in front of him.

"What do you mean you froze?"

Glenn sighed deeply before running his hands through his hair.

"When we found Hershel, we were getting ready to leave, and some men just showed up outta nowhere, looking for their friends; who Rick had shot because they wanted to come here. And Sadie, these guys were bad, like y'know when you just feel it?"

Sadie nodded quietly as he nodded as well, continuing.

"Anyways, I was getting ready to break for the car when I was shot at, and I froze, I hid. Rick and Hershel were counting on me and I hid, all because of what Maggie said to me."

"What'd she say to you?"

"...she said she loves me."

Sadie's heart flip-flopped with excitement.

"Glenn, that's great!"

"No it's not, Rick and Hershel were counting on me, and I only thought of myself!" He whisper yelled at his friend.

"Well," Sadie shrugged, standing, "she loves you, and love is hard to come by in these crazy times so don't let go of her..."

Sadie grabbed her friend's head and kissed the top of it as she exited his tent. Tucking her hands back into her pockets again, she crossed camp to 'her' tent, entering and kneeling down on her mat. Sadie rummaged though her backpack, grabbing a hair brush before letting her hair down; scratching her hair she ran the brush through her auburn locks, over and over again.

A voice cleared behind her.

"Yes?" Sadie turned as she faced Dale.

"Just wanted to see how you were doin'."

"Just fine Dale, sorry about putting you through the ringer last night."

"Well," he shrugged his shoulders, "mind coming for a walk with me, just to the RV?"

"Why," Sadie cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowing.

"Just for new bandages, and to chat, that alright with you?"

Sadie shrugged, putting the brush down and stood, walking alongside Dale.

As they entered the RV, Sadie sat at the table; Dale grabbed the first aid kit again and sat across from her. She laid her hands on the table, palms up; Dale reached over and began to undo the old bandages.

"So," Sadie broke the silence, "are you going to tell me why you really brought me in here?" She smirked at the man.

"Well," the older man mumbled, "I was thinking that I wanted to ask about Shane."

Sadie's arms tensed, evident to Dale.

"That's what I thought." Dale nodded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Confusion washed over Sadie's face.

"Hun," Dale continued, "I'll be the first to admit that I do not like Shane; the man is a time bomb and a threat. But now I feel he's been going too far, your hands just tensed as I mentioned his name."

"So," Sadie tried to play it off, "maybe it was a spasm."

"Don't lie to me young lady," he narrowed his eyes, "what did he do to you?" Dale finished wrapping Sadie's hands with new bandages, the twosome standing.

"Hey guys?"

Andrea popped her head into the doorway.

"Yeah?" Sadie acknowledged her.

"Group meeting in the house in ten."

"Gotcha," Dale finished, turning back to Sadie, "Now Sadie..."

"We'll finish this conversation later Dale, I promise," as Sadie clambered down the steps and headed over to the house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We couldn't just leave him behind," sympathized Rick, standing at the head of the table, leaning on a chair, " He woulda bled out, if he lived that long."

"It's gotten bad in town," Glenn murmured to the group.

Sadie sat between Carl and Jimmy at the table; Glenn, Dale, and Carol sat across from her. Maggie, Shane, Andrea, and T-Dog had spaced themselves out throughout the dining room.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked.

"I've repaired his calf muscle as bet as I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage; won't be on his feet for at least a week-" Hershel spoke.

"When he is we give him a canteen, bring him out to the main road and send him on his way," Rick interjected.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea retorted innocently.

The screen door opened behind Sadie and she didn't bother to turn; Carol had looked over and smiled softly. Sadie only assumed it was Daryl, who hadn't been around camp but something must have changed.

"He'll have a fightin' chance," Rick continued to present his argument.

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane finally entered the conversation, not to Sadie's surprised, "he knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way hear, he's not a threat." Rick began.

"Not a threat- how many were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of 'em hostage- but they ain't just gonna come lookin; for him." Shane argued.

"They left him for dead- no one is looking!" Rick tried to finish the discussion.

"We should still post a guard," T-Dog suggested.

"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel assured everyone; Sadie nodded quietly, playing with her hands behind her back. A pair of familiar eyes fell on them for a second before listening to the conversation again.

"Y'know I'm gonna get him some flowers and candy-" Shane announced before strutting past everyone towards the front of the house, " Look at this folks- we back in fantasy land."

Sadie rolled her eyes as Hershel turned to follow.

"Now we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet- let me make this perfectly clear once and for all: this is my farm; now I wanted you gone but Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it: so do us both a favor- keep your mouth shut."

Shane stared at the ground and sighed before turning towards the door, running his hands on his scalp before exiting.

"Look, we're not gonna do anything about it today, let's just cool off."

Sadie stood quickly, walking past Daryl as fast as she could. Carol walked and stopped momentarily in front of Daryl, looking at the man, before he nodded and exited the house before her.

"Sadie," Carol called from behind her.

"Yeah?" Sadie continued walking, knowing that both Carol and Daryl were behind her.

"Would you mind slowing down, where's the fire?" Carol joked.

"I gotta do some stuff," Sadie bullshitted, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Well that's bullshit," growled the one voice that made her insides go to mush, involuntarily or not.

Sadie balled her hands into a fist, turning on the spot, face to face with Daryl. She looked up, staring at the man before turning to Carol. Daryl's eyes fell on her hair that flowed down her shoulders and shined in the light.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sadie continued to ignore the man in front of her.

"Sure," Carol stopped, crossing her arms across her chest; Daryl hadn't moved from where he was. Sadie eyed him, glaring, before looking back at Carol.

"Can we talk somewhere that's _NOT_ here?"

"Somethin' you can't tell me?" Daryl mocked, his eyebrows raising.

She growled quietly, her teeth digging into her lips as she grabbed Carol by the elbow and pulling her in the direction of Carol's own tent. When they made it inside, Sadie turned, her fists clenched.

"What did you say to him?" Sadie breathed heavily.

"I didn't tell him anythin', I promise," Carol responded, reaching out to grab her hand but Sadie retracted.

"Are you sure, 'cause he's actin' different, I swear and y'know he'll kick this shit outta Shane, maybe even kill him, and nothin' can happen to Carl, nothing Carol.."

"Hey," Carol stopped her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking them gently, "now would I ever go back on my word? I promise you I didn't say anythin', think I just opened his eyes a bit."

"What d'you mean?"

"I just said that 'maybe it wasn't that simple'- what you're dealin' with and all."

"What I'm dealin' with, ha," Sadie rolled her eyes, waving her hands upward, "yes because everyone is being molested by people they thought were good and they threaten a child's life- that's not just me right?"

"What the hell?" A voice drawled behind them.

Both Carol and Sadie's heads turned on the spot to see Daryl frozen at the entrance; his eyes grown and his mouth agape.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DUH DUH DUH! I know, I'm a wicked wicked writer aren't I? But I bet a bunch of you are screaming 'Finally!' at your computer screens; shaking your fists angrily in my direction. I hope I didn't drag it out too long. But I thought I'd post just in time for the new episode this evening. But you know the drill: comments, concerns, rants, and reviews- I love 'em all. thank you for sticking with me for so long. :)


	31. Making Nice

"Carol," Sadie's voiced quivered, grabbing her wrists like a child.

"What in the hell?" Daryl growled again, taking a step into the tent, before turning back on his heels out through camp and on his way to the fields.

"Sadie," Carol squeezed her hand, "I think now's the time."

"But, but," Sadie stuttered, tears welling in her eyes, "What if-"

"No, go on, he needs to know."

Carol pushed her towards the front of the tent and out into the sun. Sadie wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath, walking towards 'her' tent.

She entered her tent and noticed that her stuffed had been moved, but didn't care. Tying her hair up, she grabbed her knife and attached it to her pants. Inhaling, she closed her eyes, her face aimed towards the ceiling of the tent.

"_You can do this, you can do this..._"

And Sadie headed out into the field, her fingers crossed and heart in knots.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**-ONE WEEK LATER-**

The sun peaked through the trees when Sadie woke up in her tent, rubbing the small bags under her eyes. Her current past time was staring up at the ceiling of her tent, twiddling her hair between her fingers. She stretched, extending her limbs in every which way on the floor; letting her toes curl, fingers expanding, and her muscles tightening before exhaling and sitting up.

"Mornin' Sadie," Carl ran by her tent and continued onto the house.

Sadie waved behind her as she looked around before changing shirts. Bunching her hair in her hands she tied her hair into a messy bun. Standing, she donned her knife out of habit and lit a smoke, leaving her tent and headed towards the house.

Entering, she tip toed along the hallway and ran into Jimmy.

"Jesus," Sadie breathed, raising a hand to her chest.

"Sorry," Jimmy muttered, "It's really early."

"Yeah," Sadie nodded, "sorry 'bout that, just wanted to ask, Hershel up?"

Jimmy ran his hand behind his neck, sighing.

"I think I saw him go do his prayers, but should be done soon."

"Sweet, thanks, if you see him, I'll be on the porch."

The boy nodded, both going separate ways.

Exiting the house, she lit another cigarette, staring out onto the farm; she saw both Shane and Rick near Shane's hyundai, grabbing rope and seemed to be tying up the new guy Randall who she barely saw in the week he'd been healing. Andrea was atop the RV, Dale exiting said RV and heading off into the field. She saw Carol at the cloths line, putting the last piece up and heading her way. Sadie smiled.

The door opened, breaking her concentration, Hershel rubbed his hands together and nodded.

"Jimmy tells me you were looking for me."

"Yes, actually," Sadie stood, crushing the cigarette under her toes, "I was wondering if it were alright if I could take a horse out."

"Pardon?"

"Well I know that Daryl had just went and took one out last time and I heard that it pissed you off so I-"

"I just didn't know that you could ride."

"Well," Sadie giggled, "If you can keep a secret, I went to an equestrian camp when I was younger, so I wanted to see if I still got it."

"Well," Hershel contemplated.

"Oh please oh please," Sadie joked.

"I don't see why not, I'd suggest taking out Casper, he hasn't been out in a while."

"OH thank you!" Sadie beamed, hugging the man and stomped down the front steps. By this time Carol had made it to the wrap around porch and followed Sadie in the direction of the stables.

"So," Carol asked quietly, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," Sadie nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you tried again- since last week?"

Sadie froze, closing her eyes before putting the bit in the horse's mouth.

"You don't think I haven't?" Sadie finally responded.

"I wasn't trying to impose-" Carol stood at the entrance of the stall.

"I know, he's never been around." Sadie pulled the horse from his stall.

The two women walked to the entrance of the stables before Sadie hoisted herself up onto the animal.

"I think he's hurtin' Sadie."

"Didn't seem like it last week."

Sadie smiled weakly before riding off into the field.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_She had full out ran from the camp after Carol pushed her out of her tent. She stopped at his brother's motorcycle, her hands on her knees as she wheezed._

"_Daryl!"_

_Sadie wheezed again, walking over to his tent, peaking inside; she saw a handful of his clothes, spare pair of boots and, a couple hand made bolts._

_She continued past his fire pit and line of kills, looping back around and stomping her foot. _

"_Oh come on!"_

_A moment later she was pushed and turned around, her back scraping against the tree; her arms pinned at her sides._

"_Tell me everything. Now."_

_Daryl growled, his grip tightening on Sadie's arms._

"_You're hurting me," Sadie spat back, warm tears welling in her eyes._

_Daryl groaned in annoyance, stomping over to his tent._

"_You don't think it wasn't hard for me?" Sadie raised her voice at the man._

"_Oh sure," Daryl waved his hands in the air, turning back to face her._

"_Daryl, I wish I could've told you, I swear-"_

"_Then why didn't you?"_

"_Because, because-" Sadie trailed off._

"_Because?" Daryl held his arms out, "Who was it Sadie, tell me I swear..."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Y'know, I don't know what the hell I was thinkin' with you..."_

_Daryl grabbed his crossbow, slinging it over his shoulder._

"_Where are you going- why is it you're always leavin'?" Sadie sniffed._

"'_Cause I'm done with yer sorry ass."_

"_What?" Sadie basically screamed, "Are you fuckin' kidding me?"_

"_Na, that's it."_

_Daryl began to walk into the woods until he heard her scream; the worse noise he'd hope he would never have to hear again; closing his eyes he listened as she dropped to her knees. He turned, staring in silence. Sadie stared at the ground, tears pouring._

"_It was Shane; he snuck up behind me when I went to shave my legs, for you, 'cause I thought'd it be cute," she bawled, "As I was finishing up, he came from behind, wrestling me to the, pinning me to the ground."_

_She began to shake, leaning forward on her arms, facing the ground. Daryl continued to take in the sight before him._

"_And then, and- he touched me, he touched me where you're only allowed to touched," she took a deep breathe, trying to slow her tears, "and then he threatened if I told anyone that he'd kill Carl."_

_Sadie finally looked up, and their two eyes locked. _

"_You can't let on that you know, you can't-" Sadie composed herself, wiping her eyes and nose, "You know Shane's been off his rocker lately; Carol only found out because she promised not to tell. You can't let him know Daryl, you can't."_

_Daryl exhaled before heading back into the woods, leaving Sadie on her knees in the dirt._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was nearly dusk when Sadie had returned from a good day of riding. Casper provided a faithful horse and she reminded him as she brought him back to his stall.

"Who's a good boy? You're a good boy, yes you are." The woman continued to smile and take care of the horse until she heard footsteps enter the stables.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness you're back!"

Carol and Carl's head peaked into the stall.

"Ummm, am I missing anything here?"

Sadie put down the brush and closed the door, mussing Carl's hair.

"You run along bud, I think Carol needs to talk to me."

The boy gave her a quick hug around her wait and ran off back towards camp. Sadie turned to Carol, hugging her as well as they began to follow Carl's steps.

"What was that for?" Carol smiled.

"Just 'cause, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh hun," Carol hugged her back.

The women continued to walk back when it hit Sadie.

"Carol, weren't you going to tell me something?"

"Oh right, Beth, early today, tried to kill herself."

Sadie raised one of her still bandaged hands to her mouth.

"Is she alright?"

"Well Hershel stitched her up, but she's alright. Just thought you should know."

"Poor girl," Sadie mused, rubbing her hands together, "anything else goin' on?"

"Well Rick and Shane aren't back yet, but they should be alright."

"Oh yes, big tough strong men," Sadie smiled, sticking her tongue out.

When they returned, Sadie grabbed an apple and entered the RV and redid her bandages, she assumed for the final time. She was thankful that Dale wasn't around because she didn't feel like telling him about Shane; she hadn't even wanted to say anything to Daryl but she felt that if she hadn't, she would have lost him forever.

By this time, the moon was resting behind a patch of clouds as Sadie entered her tent, using the darkness to change. She had tossed her bra to the side of the tent and put on a large shirt that she had kept at her mother's when she had stayed the night when chemo was particularly harsh. Kicking off her pants she donned a spare pair of boxers that Daryl had apparently left before he decided to 'move out'.

Sitting down on the cot, she undid her hair, scratching at her scalp; Sadie breathed in, licking her lips, and rubbing her face. She leaned over, turning her lantern on a low setting.

"_Ah hell_," she whispered to herself.

"-was wonderin' where those went." A voice drawled from the entrance of the tent. Daryl stepped into the tent; still wearing a long sleeved shirt and his riding vest with the wings stitched on the back.

Sadie stood, her heart involuntarily flip-flopping.

"What do you want?" She swallowed.

"I was just in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by." Daryl shrugged.

"Oh come on, that's horseshit and y'know it."

"SeeSee-" he began.

"Don't _Seesee _me, I tell you what's goin' on, you're gone for a week-"

"Will you let me finish?" Daryl growled, grabbing her hands and closing the gap.

"Fine," Sadie spoke through gritted teeth.

Daryl took one of her hands in both of his, slowly unwinding the cloth around her palm, speaking as he did it.

"I've ran everythin' over in my head for a week n' at firs', I wanted to jus' get on that bike and drive as far as I could from this place."

He finished unwrapping the first bandaged hand and brought her palm to his lips, resting them there for a moment before actually kissing it. Sadie remained silent.

"And I 'member when I saw them bandages on yer hands, it made sick; wondered if I made you do that."

He had moved onto her second bandage and finished, kissing her other palm.

"And?"

"I'm sorry. I don't wantcha' doin' somethin' like that again, and I hope y'can forgive me."

Sadie licked her lips, kicking the sleeping mat under her foot, sighing.

"You absolutely sure?"

"Damn sure," he murmured, wrapping his arm around to her back, pulling her into him. Sadie eye's fixed onto his, the lantern barely lighting his eyes.

"Promise to never do that again?" Sadie whispered, her heart in her throat.

"I promise," Daryl mumbled, licking his lip nervously.

By this time their faces where inches apart; Sadie could feel his warm breath on her face and he could feel hers at the spot where his neck and chest met.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me?"

Without hesitation, the man dipped his head , crashing his lips onto hers. Sadie let her hands run through his hair, pulling his head as close as she could. Daryl broke away, trailing kisses across her face and nibbled softly on her ear.

"Daryl," Sadie breathed, her arms around his neck; she kissed his neck before whispering, barely audible, "what about Shane?"

"That man is as good as dead." He drawled into her ear, before they began to sink to the floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I think that last line speaks for itself. muahaha! Hope you enjoyed, I just needed to get this chapter out. But you know the drill; questions, comments, concerns, requests (if you feel like it), rants, and reviews. thanks very much! xx


	32. Fresh Blood

The lantern light dimmed as the two sunk onto the ground; by this time, Daryl had turned them, being the one to sit on the sleeping mat. Sadie straddled his lap, reaching to close the window flaps as Daryl continued to try to distract her.

"Hold on," she giggled, whispering against his lips.

"Nah, I'm impatient," Daryl growled against hers, running his hands underneath her shirt, his tough hands resting on her breasts.

"No bra?" He teased, a thumb running over a hardening nipple.

"Stop it," Sadie breathed, running both her hands around the man's neck pulling him closer, pinning his hands between their chests.

"No way," he continued sliding his hands upwards, tossing her oversized shirt on the cot.

By this time, Sadie had started unbuttoning Daryl's shirt, kissing along his jawline. Finishing, she ran a hand down his chest, continuing south. Daryl groaned into Sadie's neck.

"_Shit._"

"What?" She taunted carnally.

"No," he wheezed.

"No?"

Daryl flipped the woman over; he ran his hands along her sides downwards, his fingers catching the band of the boxers. As he pulled them down, he tossed the unnecessary material aside before grabbing at Sadie's smooth thighs, pulling her closer.

Caught in the moment, Daryl lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder; Sadie's smooth folds parted as he angled his neck to them. The man man smiled almost evilly as he leaned in and sucked, caressing her with his tongue.

"_Mmmm fuck_," Sadie breathed through gritted teeth as Daryl reached up with a hand, his thumb entering her mouth and rubbing the inside of her cheek before covering her mouth entirely. He continued to plunge his tongue in and out rapidly; sucking, slurping, kissing and nibbling with wanton abandon. Daryl smiled against her clit, loving how she trembled against him.

Moments later, Sadie gasped suddenly and he felt her constrict, tightening against his persistent tongue. Daryl increased his pace and then Sadie's hips bucked, her hands grabbing his hair as she clung to him, mewing into his palm and grinding into his mouth.

As her tremors subsided, Daryl lifted his head, smiling, before wiping the corners of his mouth before hovering over Sadie. He ran a hand behind her neck, lifting her mouth to his.

"_Wow."_

"Good to know I still ain't lost my touch."

"Wise ass," Sadie smirked against his lips, wriggling her arm outwards to grab her clothes, "It's starting to get colder these days."

"Not in this tent." Daryl murmured, pulling his woman back towards him into his chest; he continued to roll slightly, letting Sadie rest her head underneath his chin, enveloping her close.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie dressed the next morning, wearing a pair of dark brown corduroys and an old baseball team shirt that she had borrowed from Glenn and never returned. Tying her hair up she stared out the window, the group standing around the fire as Lori bent over it.

Sliding on her boots, Sadie shuffled over, standing aside Carol who had her arms crossed.

"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked in the direction of Rick and Shane, who Sadie assumed they were talking about the new guy Randall, which she didn't have a good feeling about him in the first place.

"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn echoed Andrea's statement, vocalizing everyone's current train of thought.

"We'll know soon enough," Rick murmured, nodding in the direction of the shed; everyone turned to see Daryl, his crossbow across his back. Sadie's eyes caught sight of his knuckles, which were bloodied.

"Boy there got a gang, thirty men, got heavy artillery and ain't lookin' to make friends," Daryl's eyes focused on the group one at a time, " They roll through here, our boys are dead, our women- they're gonna wish they were." Daryl's eyes landed on Sadie.

"What did you do?" Carol asked, nodding at Daryl, who looked downward towards his hands before adjusting his crossbow.

"We had a little chat."

"NO one goes near this guy," Rick stated, the last thing Sadie listened to before following behind Daryl's boot prints. She caught up to him after a couple strides.

"Hey stranger, where you runnin' off to?"

"Gotta do some shit." Daryl continued to stomp through camp. Sadie reached out, grabbing his wrist.

"Hey, stop." She whispered, causing the man to stop, turning towards her.

"What?"

"At least let me clean these up," Sadie raised his hand in her as she motioned to the other one.

Daryl nodded silently, following Sadie into the tent. He sat on the cot as Sadie rummaged in her back, pulling out a small container of hydrogen peroxide. Daryl eyed it as she reached under the cot for a hankerchief, pouring the liquid over the cloth. As it began to drip, Sadie grabbed Daryl's right hand, pushing the cloth over his knuckle, wincing. He squirmed, pulling his hand away. Sadie reached again, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't be such a baby, gimme yer hand."

"It hurts!" Daryl spoke through gritted teeth.

"Well, if you'd stop movin', I'll be done faster."

Daryl sighed, handing his hand back over as Sadie quickly wiped the caked on blood that had slid between his fingers. Finishing with one hand she moved to the next; Daryl stared at her intently before she looked up.

"There, now was that so bad?"

"Nah," he shook his head slightly, adjusting his crossbow on his shoulders before standing and moving to exit.

"Where you going?" Sadie questioned, her right hand reaching up and scratching her left shoulder.

"Just gotta do some shit, like I told ya..." Daryl mumbled.

"Like what?" Sadie nodded her head.

Daryl stepped closer, closing the gap, "I'm goin' back up to 'mah' tent, gonna hunt, in the mean time, stay away from Shane, you hear me?"

Sadie looked up into his deep blue eyes, nodding slowly.

"When you gonna be back though, call me a puss, but seeing as things are kinda good now I just hope that you'd-"

Daryl lowered his face, cutting her off as he rested his lips on hers.

"Don't worry," he mumbled, pulling his mouth away and resting his forehead on hers, "be back 'round sunset, heard Rick decidin' to call a meetin' then 'bout that kid Randall."

"Okay," she sighed, closing her eyes, "Guess I'll just keep busy."

"Alright," Daryl pecked her forehead before heading out to the fields.

Sadie stood a moment before stretching her arms high above her, eliciting a small moan from deep in her.

"That good huh?"

Sadie turned suddenly to see Dale walking by, his hat in his hands and his brow furrowed.

"Oh you know how it goes _Dad, _where you off to?" Sadie walked and met the man, forcing him into a hug.

"Just wanted to talk to you, in regards to Randall."

" Yeah, what about him?"

The two walked out towards the fields behind camp, Dale grabbed the back of her arm, halting her.

"Sadie, a majority of the group don't care what happens, some think executing him is the best way; I'm just making the rounds to see-"

"And try to sway the vote?"

"That's not it."

Sadie plopped her hands on her hips before reaching into her pockets for a cigarette, lighting it.

"It is Dale, to be honest, I could careless, but after hearing what Daryl said about the guys he was with, I dunno Dale it sounds pretty sketch."

"So what side are you leaning towards?"

"Dale!" Sadie exhaled, dropping the cigarette and stomping it furiously, " I don't know alright, I don't know. I'll think about it and see you later!"

Sadie turned back on her heels, heading down towards the small pond in the lower field.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day wore on and everything was riding on the meeting at sundown. Sadie had kept to herself, smoking and watching everyone go about their own. When the day was winding down, she ascended the brick stairs in silence, as everyone filed into the sitting room silently. Sadie on the space behind Glenn on the piano bench, eying everyone before landing on Daryl; their eyes meeting before she winked slowly.

"Hi," she mouthed, before looking away.

"So how do we do this, take a vote?" Glenn spoke first, speaking into dead air.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked, opening her hand to the group.

" Nope majority rules-" Lori answered.

"Well, let's-let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options ," Rick breathed, as he walked forwards, resting his hands on the old loveseat.

"Hell the way I see it, there's only one way to move forward." Shane shrugged, speaking as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Killing him, right? I mean why even bother to take a vote- it's clear which way the winds blowing " Dale raised his voice, glaring at Shane.

" Well if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know."

"Well I can tell you it's a small group- maybe just me, Glenn, and Sadie."

Glenn looked down towards the floor, before looking up at the man; Sadie's head swung to face him.

"Look, I pretty much think you're right about everything all the time but-"

"They've got you scared!" Dale

"He's not one of us, and we've lost too many people already!" Glenn stood his ground.

Sadie focused on a lone dying sunbeam on the floor and the images of everyone she had known since joining the group what seemed forever ago, her heart lodged in her throat.

"He's right," Sadie mumbled, keeping her gaze on the floor

"How 'bout you- do you agree with this?" Dale turned from the piano and motioned to Maggie, her arms crossed and her face contorted in confusion.

"Couldn't we continue keepin' him prisoner?" Maggie turned towards Rick.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl mumbled from his spot at the doorframe.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel pointed out.

"We could ration better." Lori suggested.

"Or he could be an asset, give him a chance to prove himself!" Dale wrung his hat in his hand, almost to the point of destruction.

Sadie began to tune the conversation out, despite the fact that it was an important one. Never had she been good at monumental decision making, it was just how she was, since she was a little girl. She'd rather let someone else deal and she'd just nod.

Coming back from some corner of her brain, Sadie's attention turned to Andrea.

"He's right, we should try to find another way," she turned back towards Shane.

"Anybody else?" Rick's tired voice.

The only sound was Rick's footsteps, followed by the cicadas in the trees outside. Rick turned, facing Dale; whom shrugged sarcastically.

"Are you all gonna watch too?" He blinked back tears before waving his hands at the group, "Nah, you'll just hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa, I won't be a party to it."

Dale finished, walking past Glenn and Sadie and stopped at Daryl, raising his hand and planting it on the man's shoulder.

"This group is broken."

And he continued out of the room and outside, the door slamming behind him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Night was quiet and all that was heard was the bugs. Sadie had made it back to the edge of camp, twiddling the lighter in her hand. Packing the smokes in her palm, she took one between her teeth, lighting it quickly. She kicked the dirt under her toes at the edge of camp, looking out into the night sky.

"I'm gonna go find Dale," Andrea spoke to Carol as the two women were around the fire.

A couple moments later, a scream broke out, cutting the air in two. Everyone's head turned and Rick yelled.

"T-Dog, get a shovel!"

By this time, Sadie had dropped her cigarette, stomped and bolted out into the direction of the yell, her heart on her throat.

"Help over here! Help us!"

Daryl shouted in front of her, his arms waving.

"Hang in there buddy."

He stood as the rest of the group made it to the scene. Sadie's heart dropped to her stomach, finally seeing Dale, his stomach ripped open and a walker dead a couple feet away. Andrea knelt next to the older man, grabbing his hand and stroking it.

"Hang on Dale."

Sadie's breathing increased, as she raised her hand to her mouth, heartbeat booming in her ears; mouthes were moving but she couldn't make out anything. Glenn stood beside her, his hands in fists. Hershel appeared beside Rick, slightly out of breath.

"What happened?"

"What can we do?" Rick wheezed, " Can we move him?"

"He won't make the trip." Hershel murmured.

"You're gonna have to do the operation here, Glenn get back to the house-"

"Rick!" Hershel squeezed Rick's shoulder, shaking his head solemnly.

"NO!" Rick cried, his face contorting in agony.

Sadie by this time had clung to Glenn, but had sunk onto her knees, silent, warm tears streaming down her face; she stared down at Dale's shoes before looking up and found Daryl's eyes. Staring back he saw her pain, knowing that Dale had became somewhat of a father figure for her.

"He's suffering," Andrea cried, staring down at the dying man.

Daryl turned to see Rick, holding his gun, shaking , pointed at Dale's forehead.

"Oh god," Andrea cried again, and it was the first time that Sadie cried out, the same sound that Daryl had heard a week ago when she had told him about Shane. The rest of the group's cries and tears echoed around him.

Stepping forward, Daryl grabbed the gun from Rick, kneeling down in front of Dale, continuing the aim at his forehead; Dale stared back at him, lifting his head up to the barrel of the gun.

"_Sorry brother_."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sweet lord, I apologize for taking this long; I had a family wedding to go to out of state and also, as we all know, this episode was very emotional. I will admit that I cried at this part. Hope you enjoyed though, but you know what to do; comments, concerns, rants, reviews. xx


	33. Enough

"_Dale could get under your skin, sure got under mine. Because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought; how he felt, that kind of honesty is rare, and brave._"

The sun hung low in the morning sky as Rick eulogized at the newly made grave that was Dale's, everyone's head low.

"_Whenever I made a decision, I'd look at Dale, he'd be lookin' back at me with the look he had, we've all seen it one time or another._"

Sadie picked at a rogue string on the end of her sleeve, as she stared down at her feet and towards the couple flowers she had taken upon herself to pull at the head of the grave.

"_I couldn't always read him, but, he could read us; he saw people who they were. He knew things about us, the truth, who we really are_."

She looked up from the ground and stared at Rick as he continued; Sadie's eyes traveled down the line, watching the group she had become so fond of mourn and grieve. She saw tears running down Carl's face, T-Dog looking towards the sky, as if he were to recall a moment. She looked to the right of her and saw Carol, her arms across her chest, lips pursed.

"_In the end he was talking about losing are humanity, he said this group is broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it, set aside our differences and pull together; stop feeling sorry for ourselves, take control of our lives, our safety, our future._"

As Rick paused, Daryl continued staring at Sadie and Carol, past them to Shane. In his mind he cursed the man, hated him, wanted him dead. Daryl tried with all his might to figure out a way to dispose of him.

"_We're not broken, we're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna do it his way, that is how we honor Dale." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Shit."

Sadie rummaged through her possessions in the tent as earlier that day it had been decided that everyone was moving into the farmhouse because it was safer. The rest of the group had started to bring their belongings towards the house, leaving the area quieter than usual.

Before she made it to her tent, she listened in on the conversation in regards to the move; how Hershel said they should have moved in ages ago, T-Dog needing to keep tabs on everyone coming and going, and how Daryl was going with Rick to take care of Randall, much to the dismay of Shane.

"Oh come on, it's gotta be here somewhere."

Sadie continued to shove numerous items into her large backpack when she heard boots on the dirt outside her tent.

"Lookin' for this?"

She turned and her cheeks flared.

Shane stood at the entrance of tent, dangling her knife that she had lost a few nights prior. The bruises and cuts around his face were still purple from what she guessed was a fight with Rick, the unsuccessful trip with Randall. His face was stoic.

"Give me back the knife Shane." Sadie glared.

"Now come on," he began to step closer to her.

"No," Sadie stood, dropping the backpack and narrowing her eyes, "gimme my knife and leave me alone."

"You think it's that easy?"

"Yes Shane," Sadie walked closer to him, closing the gap before she grabbed the scruff of his shirt and whipped the barrel of her gun at the bottom of his chin, "that's exactly how it's goin' to go."

"You sure about that?" The man glared, a smarmy look had crept over his face.

"Yes," she pushed the gun harder onto his chin, "so hand it over, and get the fuck away from me."

"Funny," Shane scoffed, swinging his arm around, catching her in the chin whilst dislodging the gun from her hand and wedged her arm behind her; Sadie grunted, wheezing, "doesn't seem that way."

Sadie kicked her foot upwards, almost catching the man in crotch, causing him to whip her around, and onto the ground outside her tent. She stood quickly, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth, the results of her biting her own tongue.

"GIMME MY FUCKIN' KNIFE SHANE."

"Oh come now..."

"GIVE. ME. MY. FUCKIN'. KNIFE. NOW."

By this time Sadie could see behind Shane that people had heard her yelling and were starting to make their way back to the tents. Shane had gathered that as well and held out the knife, and Sadie swiped it quickly.

"Don't I get a thank you?" Shane sneered.

"Sure," Sadie bounced her hair from side to side, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, "thanks for being a good for nothin', cock suckin, sorry excuse for a man."

And she felt it, the sting across her face as she reeled back, staring into the dirt before she heard the yelling and shouting began.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_STOP IT YOU GUYS, STOP IT."_

_The school children continued to chant as two young boys scrambled on the pavement; the light haired one pinned under the darker haired, barely put together boy, who at this time, had the upper hand, continuing to punch._

"_DARYL! DARYL, QUIT IT!" _

_Little Sadie stomped her worn, red chuck taylors on the pavement with all her might as the two boys rolled, ignoring her. She stood on her tip toes, a second later, seeing the teacher coming from the door._

"_DARYL, THE TEACHER'S COMIN', COME ON."_

_Sadie grabbed her best friend's collar, trying to pull him off the other kid as the teacher disbanded the children; the tall, burly teacher grabbed little Sadie, and swung her over his shoulder while grabbing Daryl by the scruff of his shirt, almost dangling him in the air. The third boy stayed on the ground, out of breathe and sporting a bloody nose._

"_ALRIGHT, the rest of you kids, get back to playin'. You three," he motioned to the boy on the ground and shook Sadie and Daryl in his clutches, "are comin' with me."_

_The children pouted as they were brought to the principal's office; Sadie and Daryl sat together on a bench while the other boy's, named Leroy, was questioned by the principal._

_Sadie elbowed her friend, causing him to turn, a black eye starting to form._

"_You didn't need do that, I coulda' taken him."_

"_Yeah sure, what were ya gonna do, yell him to death?" He smiled goofily._

_Sadie gasped, punching her friend in shoulder playfully. "Rude!"_

"_Jus' the God's honest truffth," Daryl slurred his words lazily._

"_SHHHHHHHH."_

_The two looked up to see the secretary glare; they nodded silently, until Sadie leaned over and whispered in his ear._

"_They'll probably suspend you, y'know."_

"_Probably both of us."_

"_Nuh uh, jus' you," Sadie's eyes grew._

"_No way," Daryl whispered, shaking his head, "I'm sayin' it was yer idea, 'sides, can't let you rot in here while I'm havin' fun at home."_

_Sadie's frown turned into a small smirk as she grabbed Daryl's hand and squeezed._

"_Oh you suck."_

_The secretary shushed them again as they giggled quietly, readily awaiting their fate._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"DARYL!"

As Sadie turned she saw Daryl straddling Shane, his already torn up fists walloping on Shane's already beat on face. The group continued to shout and yell; Daryl's words were incoherent as Rick and T-Dog wrestled to pull the man off.

Carol had appeared next to Sadie, pulling her up off the ground.

"You alright?" Carol held Sadie's face in her hands as she turned Sadie's head from side to side, examining it.

"Fine," Sadie spat a bit of blood as she turned to see Rick's hand on Shane's chest, pushing him away from Daryl. Blood poured out of a cut that had open further on Shane's forehead.

"What the hell is going on?" Rick growled, his eyes darting back and forth between Daryl and Shane, and then to Sadie.

"Nuthin'," Sadie spat, her blood and saliva mixing with the dirt.

Rick marched forwards into her space,"You sure about that," Sadie looked into the man's eyes, a silent plea mixed with a look as if to say 'We'll talk later."

"Damn sure." Sadie spoke and nodded as Rick turned again, this time to Shane, placing a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder.

"Everythin' alright?"

"You keep yer hands off 'er, you hear me?" Daryl grunted at Shane, wiping his lip with his now bleeding again hands.

"Fine by me man," Shane mocked, pushing Rick's hand away as he headed towards his green hyundai.

Sadie sighed, staring at Carol, licking her lips as Daryl came into her vision, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the tent, closing the flaps hastily.

"Ya alright," Daryl held her soft face in his hands, examining her face like Carol had minutes prior, "he hurt you?"

Sadie grabbed his wrists, stroking them softly before pulling them down to their waists.

"I'm fine, just was done feelin' that way around him, there's no way he'd kill Carl, no way," she whispered in the air between them.

Daryl pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head, "Good," he hummed, snaking his arms around her and squeezed. She kissed him where his chest and neck met before looking up at him.

"Boy we're a hot mess."

"Maybe you," he sassed, pinching her ass she gasped, punching him in the chest, "but hey, should get cleaned up, got us a spot in the house."

"Oooh," Sadie giggled, "sounds fancy." She finished, sticking her tongue out, turning round and shaking her ass.

"Knock it off," Daryl sniggered, slapping it playfully.

"Yes sir."

Sadie mock saluted before Daryl pulled her into his arms again, hugging her closely to his chest, inhaling her scent from her hair and sighing silently.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After finally getting all their belongings into the house, Sadie helped out Beth and Jimmy batten down the hatches, while Daryl had taken it upon himself to close up the crawl space in Randall's shed.

The day went on, the sun slowly climbing down in the sky. Sadie had made her way onto the porch, watching Rick and Daryl prepping the truck to get rid of the stranger that had caused them so much grief.

Lighting a smoke, she watched as T-Dog marched down to the shed, only for him to turn around, his eyes bulging out of his head and that could only mean one thing. The rest of group, including Sadie, jogged to the shed, the various- 'Randall's missing!'. 'Missing!', 'How?' bounced around in the air.

"The cuff's are still hooked, he must've slipped them," Rick stared into the shed.

"Is that possible?" Carol breathed beside him.

"It is if you got nothin' to lose," Andrea shrugged, exiting the shed.

"The door was secure from the outside," Hershel stated, pushing the door closed and opening it again as the group nodded. Sadie bit her lip, throwing down the smoke she had in her hand. She turned, looking at her friends and then onto Daryl, kneeling on the ground, she assumed trying to find his trail.

"RICK! RICK!"

Everyone turned to see Shane, stomping out of the woods, his nose and mouth bloodier than earlier, face mad with anger.

"What happened?" Lori yelled back to him.

"He's armed, he's got my gun!"

"Are you okay?" Carl yelled, his mouth agape.

"I'm fine, little bastard snuck up on me, clocked me in the face!"

Shane finished, making it to the group.

"Alright Hershel, T-Dog" Rick raised his voice, turning to everyone, " get everybody back in the house; Glenn, Daryl come with us."

Daryl nodded, loading his crossbow promptly. Glenn turned to Maggie, nodding in silent agreement. Sadie made it to Daryl, squeezing his wrist, staring up at him. He stared down at her as Carol spoke.

"Just let him go, wasn't that the plan, to just let him go?"

"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun!" Rick retorted.

Sadie squeezed Daryl's wrist again, his nerves tense as she tugged his hand, causing him to look down.

"Promise you'll come back?" She whispered, her greenish eyes staring into his blue. He only nodded, giving her a hard, quick peck on the forehead before striding alongside Rick.

"Don't go out there, you don't know what can happen!" Carol pleaded.

"Get everybody back in the house!" Rick continued, marching off in the direction, "Lock all the doors and stay put!"

"Come on let's go," Andrea had pulled Carol along then grabbing Sadie's wrists. She reluctantly jogged alongside her, making it up to the porch.

"Don't worry," Carol stood next to Sadie, squeezing her shoulder, "He'll be fine, he always is."

"It's not Daryl I'm worried about."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Many apologies for making y'all wait so long; I will admit for a bit I had to recover from the season finale, and I had to figure out where I was going with this, which much to my relief, and yours, I DO know what I want to do! Just gonna drop the idea now on you guys: debating on putting this on hiatus when I catch up to the season finale or I'm open to suggestions. Hope I didn't disappoint. But you know the drill; questions, comments, concerns, rants, reviews please! xx


	34. Pure Chaos

"_They should be back by now._"

Sadie sat out on the same balcony railing, dangling her feet out over the porch roof. Reaching for her lighter again, she slapped herself, causing the lighter to fall. Shrugging, she spun herself, strolling across the empty room and into another, laying down on the bed. The intense orange lights shone on the hard wood floor, the sun dipping down into the horizon. The outside was eerily quiet, not even the insects were making noise.

In the far distance, a shot rang out, waking Sadie from an apparent nap.

"_Knock it off, they're fine, you know they're okay, big tough strapping men..."_

She thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling in Hershel's old room, following the cracks as she ran her hands through her hair. The men had left hours ago, the moon already shone into the bedroom. Stretching, extending her limbs outward, Sadie stood, eying the cot near the window. The blankets were pulled up and over Carl's head as she nodded to herself, opening the door and heading downstairs.

Turning the corner into the living room quietly, Sadie nearly collided with T-Dog, who had been right there.

"I'm going after them," Andrea began to stand, apparent that she was done waiting around for the rest of the men.

"Don't, they could be anywhere, and if Randall comes back, we're gonna need you," Lori spoke quickly, halting Andrea in her tracks.

By the grace of whomever, the screen door opened, revealing Daryl and Glenn, weapons in hand, as they entered the living room. Daryl scanned the room, a bit out of breath before speaking.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?"

"No," Lori answered.

"We heard a shot." He continued.

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"We found him," Daryl breathed with a sound of frustration.

"Is he back in the shed?" Patricia asked innocently

"He's a walker." Daryl answered her.

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel cocked his head to one side, his hands in his pockets.

Sadie crossed her arms, sighing quietly.

"The weird thing is, he wasn't bit-" Glenn interjected.

"His neck was broke." Daryl mumbled as-a-matter-of-factly.

"So he fought back?" Patricia asked again.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other; and Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him, they were together." Daryl deduced, turning, his eyes meeting Sadie's for a mere second before turning back towards the group.

"Would you please go back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?"

"You got it," Daryl nodded, walking into the next room, Glenn following.

Sadie turned on her heels, following the men into the entryway of the farmhouse. Glenn stopped briefly, causing Sadie to crash into his back.

"Whoa Sadie, what the hell," Glenn exclaimed quietly, grabbing her arm before she fell forward, "What's the rush?!"

Daryl turned, staring back at her.

"Pardon me for caring, sheesh." Sadie rolled her eyes before playfully punching Glenn in the shoulder. She turned to Daryl, who made no attempt to move. Sadie, disregarding Glenn and another pair of footsteps behind her, she stood on her toes and threw her arms around Daryl, squeezing tightly.

"Miss me?" he growled, wrapping an arm around Sadie's thin waist and squeezing.

"Shut it," she mumbled into his neck, inhaling his scent, and kissing it quickly before dropping back down onto her feet. Daryl looked down at her, forcing a smirk before the small group pushed the screen door outwards as they trampled over the deck. Daryl leading, he stopped at the railing, looking out past the yard, the barn, his eyes finally landing on the massive herd of walkers slowly creeping up towards them. Andrea, Sadie, and Glenn came up beside him, all silent, but sharing the same fear.

"Shit." Sadie whispered to herself as the rest of the group tiptoed onto the porch behind them, a couple breaths hitching in some throats. Hershel spoke first.

"Patricia, kill the lights."

"I'll get the guns," Andrea announced, turning on her heels quickly to follow alongside Patricia.

"Maybe they'll just past like the heard on the highway, shouldn't we just go inside?" Glenn inquired, tapping Daryl on the arm.

"Well if there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about, a herd that size would rip the house down." Daryl continued staring out into the field, as if to count.

Sadie edged closer to Daryl, her hands grazing his wrist. He turned, looking down before looking out into the massive horde.

"CARL'S GONE." Lori stammered, nearly taking the screen door off it's hinges as she rejoined the group on the porch.

"WHAT?" Daryl answered for all, astonished as much as the rest of the group.

"He was upstairs, I can't find him anymore," Lori continued, breathless.

"Maybe he's hiding?" Glenn tried to reassure.

"He's suppose to be upstairs, I'm not leaving without my boy!"

"We're not, we're gonna look again, we're gonna find him!" Carol grabbed Lori's arm, leading her back into the house, as Andrea passed by them, opening the bag of guns.

Sadie leaned forward, grabbing one of the rifles, alongside Maggie, who grabbed two, handing one to Glenn.

"Maggie?" Glenn breathed, astonished.

"You grow up country, you pick up a thing or two." Maggie quipped, elbowing Sadie, the two sharing a brief smirk.

"I've got the numbers it's no use." Daryl looked out into the farm.

"You can go if you want," Hershel loaded his shotgun, his eyes narrowing at the redneck.

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl's brow furrowed.

"We have guns, we have cars," the old man stated, cocking his weapon.

"Kill as many as we can." Andrea nodded, " And we use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

"Well this should be fun," Sadie spat, adjusting her own hand gun on her waist, loading the magazine, trying to shake herself of any nerves.

"You serious?" Daryl looked over to Hershel, then continued his gaze to Sadie.

"It's my farm, I'll die here." The old man nodded, walking away from the group and continued around the porch.

"Alright, it's a good a night as any." Daryl joked, swinging his legs over the railing and hopping down to the ground.

"Whoa! Wait a second, hold on!" Sadie raised her voice, vaulting over the porch as well, " The hell you think you're goin'?!"

"To the cars, where else you think?" Daryl finally stopped in his tracks briefly, turning for a moment, letting Sadie catch up to his own; the rest of the group started exiting the porch, heading in the same direction.

"You goin' to let me in on your plan?"

"Sadie, if you think you're ridin' on the back of the bike, no, I'm not lettin' you, not tonight."

"You serious?" Sadie grabbed his arm, halting him.

Daryl sighed deeply, grabbing her arm, and dragging her along until they got to their vehicles.

"Please _See, _I'd feel better if you-" He began.

"What? If I was out of your sight?" Sadie cut him off.

"No, damnit!" Daryl grabbed her wrists, "...Just, do this for me?"

"Daryl, I just have a bad feelin', okay, I'm not sorry."

The man shook his head slightly, tilting his head downwards, kissing Sadie full on the mouth. Sadie broke the kiss, adjusting the rifle in her hand, and flipping her hair out of her face.

"Just know that whatever happens here-wherever we end up-I love you. Never, ever forget that, you hear me?"

"Never." Daryl nodded, swinging his leg over his late brother's bike.

With that, Sadie spun in the dirt, running towards Andrea and T-Dog, who were starting to get in the truck.

"Hey, let me ride in the bed!" Sadie, opened the bed of the truck, and stomping up to the window, taking a chunk of rope and tying her to the sides.

"Are you for real?!" T-Dog poked his head back, yelling at her.

"What you have any other bright ideas?! DRIVE." Sadie rested her fire arm on the top of the truck as they drove off towards the barn, and the horde of walkers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sadie woke up in the small church that the group had mentioned to her weeks before, stretching her body before wincing. She ran her fingers along her waist, rubbing the forming dark bruises that wrapped around her like a belt.

"_Motherfuck-_" she whispered to herself, sitting up.

The sun shone into the pews, and Sadie began to gather her things, albeit not enough that she had hoped but it was enough for now. Standing, she pulled her heavier shirt over her shoulders and rubbed the small egg on the side of her head.

"_Sunvabitch_."

As she donned her pack, out of the corner of her eye she saw them; a small group of walkers, enough for her to pick off and be on her way. Stepping into her boots, she tied them quickly and headed towards her barricaded front door. Bits and pieces from last night flashed in her mind, broken, fragmented. She tied her messy auburn hair up in a messy bun and ran her hand down her neck, finally resting on her ring and silver rose on the chain, sighing heavily.

Grabbing her bowie knife and crowbar, Sadie walked through the small cemetary towards what she saw to be an old worn road.

"_Alright guys, guess I'm on my own again." _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M SO EVIL. BUT I FINALLY BROKE THROUGH MY WRITER'S BLOCK AND I PRETTY MUCH KNOW WHAT DIRECTION I'M GOING, AND YOU WILL KNOW IN TIME. I'M BACK BITCHES. DON'T SPEAR ME. xoxo


	35. Onwards

_"Brace yourself Sadie!"_

_Sadie held onto the top of the blue truck as Andrea yelled out of the window, the vehicle bouncing down the uneven yard towards the barn in flames. T-Dog continued to speed along the fence, the women continuing to aim and shoot, taking down every walker they could._

_Sadie turned her upper body, aiming the rifle at another walker, barely grazing it's ear._

_"Fuck!"_

_Pissed off, Sadie untied herself from the bed and only braced herself with her legs, wedged her shoes in the divid._

_As she looked up again, she looked over to see the RV heading towards the barn, the familiar roar of the motorcycle in the distance. Sadie tried to ignore the ache in her chest, the throbbing sensation rising upward into her throat._

_"No, he'll be fine, you'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about, everything will be fine."_

_As Sadie assured herself, the truck hit a bump, launching Sadie into the air and onto the dirt._

_"Sadie!" Andrea yelled out of the window and turned towards T-Dog, "-stop the truck!"_

_"No!" Sadie brushed herself off, hollering; spinning a full one eighty, shooting a walker dead between the eyes, "I'm good, keep going!"_

_Andrea nodded quickly, and Sadie began to run towards the farmhouse, heading to the far end of the porch, the snarling and moaning following behind. Hershel continued to shoot from his spot in the yard._

_As Sadie continued running towards the house, her chest heaved. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Lori, Carol, and Beth; Patricia screaming, blood pouring out of her as the walkers consumed her._

_Distracted, she tripped, sliding face first into the dirt as a walker clambered over her, snarling._

_"Fuck!" She hissed between her teeth as she shoved her knife clean through it's skull, letting the body fall atop her as the rest of the walkers continued to swarm; screams and engines roaring._

_Pushing the walker's corpse off her, she ran again, this time making it to the farmhouse. Reaching the wrap around porch, she swung the side door open, locking it behind her. As she made it to the living room, her heart sank as she saw Rick, Carl, and Hershel pile into the vehicle and drive off into the dark._

_Sadie wiped the warm tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she heard dragging feet across the porch. Ducking underneath a couch, she curled, her back and feet against the wall, ready for anything that came in the house._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun peered through the windows, as Sadie's eyes shot open, gazing up at the ceiling; her breathe returning to normal. She stared at the crack in the ceiling, that snaked to the corner of the room like lightening.

It was mid-morning, the Georgia air wasn't quite there yet, but just enough for Sadie to wake, glistening. She ran the back of her hand over her brow, sighing heavily, moving her bed head away from her face.

Her eyes followed down the frame of the wall; she stared at the make shift shower, the couxh the bedside table, the lamp and the white linen sheer curtains, blowing softly over her head.

"You alright in there?"

Sadie sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest, looking dead ahead into the wall.

"Yeah, fine."

"Did you have it again?"

Sadie zoned out, looking over to the doorway briefly.

"No," she lied, pushing the sheet off her bottom half and shimmying into her pants, "how was your shift last night?"

"Barely any biters, so yours shouldn't be so different."

Sadie pulled a light blue shirt over her worn, white bandeau and slid her boots on, turning on her heels.

"Good to know, thanks."

"Sure thing, oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?" Sadie adjusted her belt, letting her shoulders sag.

"Don't lie, you've been having that same dream for months now."

"Fuck off," Sadie murmured, and exited the room and out into the road.

Sadie continued walking, weaving through the pair of trees before making it to the wall, or "more of a pile of shit" as she had mentioned before. Clambering up the steps, she sat atop the deck, rummaging in her pocket for a cigarette.

Finally, after finding them in the bottom in her pocket, she popped one between her lips. Leaning forward, an arm appeared, brandishing a silver lighter. She leaned forward, inhaling and breathing the smoke.

"Doesn't mean shit Dixon," Sadie mumbled, standing and looking up into the man's eyes, crossing in front of him, grabbing the automatic weapon and leaning it on her legs.

"Dunno what yer playin' at dollface, just bein' friendly." The taller, angrier Dixon smiled, striding to the spot next to her, leaning, crossing his arms; his contraption shining.

"Friendly isn't in your vocabulary Merle," Sadie rolled her eyes, sucking on her smoke again.

"Now how d'you know that, been here long 'nough to see that these people love me."

"Merle, they don't know you like I know you, they-"

"They what?"

Merle closed the gap, leaning into Sadie's space, as she continued to scour the perimeter, his breath in her ear.

"They didn't have to grow up with your sorry ass," she turned, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey now," Merle's glare relaxed, "I wasn't even around half the time, it was baby bro-" And the man stopped mid word, raising a hand to his mouth.

"Real smooth asshole," Sadie ashed her cigarette, flicking it over the wall, "and I thought we'd be able to at least get to a week without bringing him up." Sadie sighed.

"What?! You don't think he's not alive?" Merle grabbed Sadie's shoulder, turning her, slightly shaking her.

"I don't doubt that he's alive, jesus," she spat, pushing his hand off her shoulder, " but it's been months, just trying not to fear the worst."

"You got that right sugar tits."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Rick Grimes stared at his son, trying to muster the words to tell him that they had to move; it was not safe on the highway and they needed to leave. Carl's eyes darted back and forth, searching his father's face, his eyes growing as the sound of an engine roared behind him._

_As Rick turned, his eyes saw Daryl with Carol riding on the back of the motorcycle. Following behind was the green hyundai driven by Glenn. Ending the convoy was T-Dog, driving the blue pick up._

_"Oh thank God!" Lori had bolted towards Carl, followed by Rick, sandwiching their son together. Maggie had jogged towards her father and sister, hugging tightly._

_"Where'd you find everyone?" Rick stood, turning to Daryl and Carol._

_"Well these guys tail lights zig-zagging all over the road, figured he had to be Asian to be driving like that."_

_"Good one," Glenn smiled._

_"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl inquired, looking around the group, his heart rate rising a tad._

_"We're the only ones who made it so far," Rick answered._

_"Shane?" Lori stood up from kneeling with her son._

_Rick shook his head solemnly._

_"Andrea?" Glenn piped in._

_"She saved me then I lost her," Carol interjected, looking towards Daryl._

_"We saw her go down," T-Dog sighed against the truck door._

_"Patricia?" Hershel looked towards the group until Beth sniffled beneath his arm._

_"They got her too, took her right from me, I was holding onto her daddy, she just..." and she trailed off, whimpering into her father's chest, "What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?"_

_" He was in the RV, it got overrun." Rick spoke towards the ground._

_"What about Sadie?"_

_Everyone's eyes fell to Carl, whom had turned and stared at Daryl, who had no words._

_"She was in the back of the pick up when we first started, I hit a bump, and she was launched out of the back- screamed she was okay and took off runnin' towards the house, that was the last I saw of her." T-Dog sunk his head a little bit further._

_"I saw her trip and yell, got a walker in the head, and they went down." Hershel_

_"You definitely saw Andrea and Sadie?" Carol spoke._

_"There were walkers everywhere," Lori reasoned._

_"Did you see them?" Carol reiterated, a little more firm._

_"I'm goin' back," Daryl spoke without hesitation, taking a few strides towards his brother's bike._

_"No." Rick stopped him._

_"We can't just leave them." Daryl pushed the idea._

_"Well we don't even know if they're there." Lori supported her husband._

_"They are there, or they aren't; they're somewhere else, or they're dead. There's no way to find them."_

_"So we're not even going to look for them?" Glenn asked, a small sting in his heart, remembering his friendship with Sadie and his times with Andrea._

_"We got to keep moving, they'll be walkers crawling all over here." Rick adjusted his coat, looking down the highway._

_"I say head east." T-Dog reiterated._

_"Stay off the main roads, the bigger the road, the more walkers-" Daryl retrieved his crossbow from the back of the bike, eying a walker approaching the group, "- more assholes like this one, I got 'im." He promptly lowered his weapon._

_"Let's get goin' guys, got to get moving before we lose light."_

_Leaving the pick up truck, the group dispersed into the rest of the vehicles. Leading the group Rick drove first. As Daryl drove behind, Carol noticed that his body was tense, his knuckles bone white on the handlebars as the wind whipped against their faces._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please don't spear me my lovelies; I've had a very trying and exhausting month, but I have returned to you, many of things planned and can't wait for you to read. By all mean, reviews are welcomed! comments and concerns as well. HOW BOUT THAT MIDSEASON FINALE?! xoxo


End file.
